brenda years continues
by charmingbrenda
Summary: set 2 years after donna and david's wedding. brenda returned to beverly hills with her fiancee. erica is in this story too.please read and review... thanks!
1. brenda fever

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beverly Hills 90210 and its characters. Bane Jessup is also a borrowed character from charmed which I don't own also…**

**Warning: this story just like my future stories will be more abut Brenda..i love her and I love writing about her… dont get me wrong i love brenda and dylan but i just wanna see if i can make a story where brenda and dylan were not together... brenda and dylan forever!!**

**I hope you guys will like this story…enjoy reading…**

Set two years after Donna and David's wedding. They had an almost 2 year old baby girl named Alyssa, they were happy family, still lives at Beverly Hills, and David is working as a composer/lyricist in one of the biggest record company in LA, while Donna opened her own boutique in Rodeo Drive.

Kelly and Dylan were still together, but they weren't engage, they both decided to just let their relationship take them wherever or whatever was meant for them. They don't wanna force each other into a relationship that they know has a possibility of ending up sooner or later. They had a on and off relationship and still managed to stay together for two years now. The fights they had mostly were about petty things, Kelly expected too much from Dylan, but one day Dylan admitted to Kelly that he wasn't really over with Brenda, he asked Kelly to be patient with him, he's really trying his best to move on, he just needs time. After that admission, Kelly understands him more and gives him time to move on and get a grip with his own life, she realized that she was making it hard for Dylan when she gets jealous over Brenda all the time, she too tried to get over with her jealousy over a girl who technically doesn't exist in their lives anymore. They both learned to forget about the past and truly moved on with their lives. Dylan recovered his money from Suzanne, she surrendered herself to Dylan because of Erica. Erica didn't want to do anything until Suzanne returned everything to Dylan. She did what Erica wanted and let her stay with her brother, she knew that Dylan wouldn't let anything happen to Erica. Erica is now on her first year college and went to CU just like her brother and the gang, she still adores Brenda until now and this makes Kelly jealous at times, while Dylan was happy coz he knew how much Erica adores Brenda which is ok with him since Brenda is good influence to her sister. Dylan, build a small business, an auto shop. Which sells slightly used cars, and has a auto repair shop too. His business were going well, he still owns 50 of the peach pit and put most oh his money in a time deposit for their future. Kelly on the other hand is working as a columnist for cosmopolitan magazine, she writes for the fashion section of the magazine.

Andrea and Jessie were divorce, Hannah is with Andrea, she's in junior high now at west Beverly High, like her mother, she's also part of the school paper. Andrea became a pediatrician, when she got an offer to work on Beverly Hills Medical Center as one of the resident pediatrician, she couldn't refused the offer, she went back to LA and started her life all over again with Hannah.

Steve and Janet were still married; they had two babies now, Maddy and Beatrice. Steve is working with David on the record company, he manage few recording artists, and continue to discover talents. While Janet stays at home to be a full time housewife.

Valerie stayed at Beverly hills, she lived at the casa Walsh. She went back to finished her college and afterwards she works as an accountant in Jim's old work. She continues to have communication to the whole Walsh family.

Jim and Cyndi were still at Hong Kong living peacefully, they sometimes visits their children, Brenda in London, Brandon in New York and Valerie and the gang in Beverly Hills. They don't have plans on going back to Beverly Hills though.

Brandon is very successful in his career as a journalist in New York Times. He became assistant Editor in Chief of the paper. He owned his own flat near his work. He occasionally visits his parents, Brenda and the gang. He's engaged to a girl he met two years ago, Shannel, Shae for short. They met at the NY Times, she was their fashion editor, and from then on they started dating and their relationship grew and now they're engaged. Shae met his whole family and the old gang as she went with him several times when he visits them.

Brenda is still living in London, after Dylan left her, she decided to do anything to move on and forget about Dylan, she wasn't mad or anything she just don't want to risk of going back with Dylan every time he shows up, she and Dylan made promise to each other that they will be forever best friends. Her career as a theater actress blossom, she became one of the top performers in London, she's happy and contented with her life in London. She stays in touch with Donna and Valerie She too visited her parents and Brandon and Shae, sometimes Donna and Valerie would fly to New York when they have time to see her. She didn't make first moved to contact Kelly or Dylan she waited until one of them calls her, she didn't want to cause any trouble with them, she knew that somehow she still affects their relationship. But she stays in contact with Erica, she loves Erica like her baby sister, one time Dylan let Erica to come with Donna to visit her. They had fun, and Erica was certainly happy with Brenda. As for the rest of the gang , she sends them emails, postcards and pictures once in a while and Donna and Val keep them posted about her. She too like Brandon is engaged, with Bane Jessup, a multi millionaire who was mesmerized by Brenda when he saw her in one of her plays. He did everything to win Brenda's heart, he knew about Dylan and he patiently waited until Brenda was ready. Now they were engaged and happy, Brenda moved in with Bane. Bane had several businesses, and gave Brenda anything and everything she needed and wanted. He too met the whole family and Donna, Val, Erica and Shae.

The gang were still in contact, though they were all busy with their own lives now. Once in while they hang out and talked about everything that happened to them, they went to hang out in peach pit, except the Walsh twins of course.

Kelly, Dylan, Erica, Val, Steve and Janet were already there, waiting for Andrea, Donna and David. Nat joined them in the table.

"How are my children? Nat asked, he treats the gang as his children ever since then.

"Were fine dad…" Steve answered him with a teasing tone

"Good old Steve strikes again…" Nat said laughing at Steve "well, call me when your ready to order, I'll pretend that I don't exactly know what you're gonna have…" Nat said cheerfully, he's happy to see the gang, he gets lonely when they weren't visiting the pit for a long time.

Andrea came and approach the table "sorry guys, I need to do some errands, and I waited for Hannah to come home before I leave.." she explains

"Well hi to you too, Andrea…" Dylan said

"Sorry…hi guys… I missed you all…"she said smiling to them "where's Donna and David?"

"they'll be here any minute now…"Kelly said as if on cue Donna and David shows up and approached them, Donna look so excited and almost runs towards them

"Hey…Donna slow down…what happened?" Val asked her

"You wouldn't believe this…" Donna said catching her breath

The gang stared at her then to David. "What happened Dons?" Kelly asked again

"I talked to Brenda and she said she's coming next week to have a vacation, Bane wanted to meet all of you too…" she said

All of them smiled at the news, especially Erica who jumped when she heard the news.

"Really? Brenda is coming over? god I haven't seen her since we visited them…" Erica said, Donna nodded she too haven't seen Brenda since then.

"But that's not it…" David said, the gang looked at him curiously "Brandon is coming too with Shae…Brandon wouldn't miss Brenda's home coming…"

The gang were so happy to hear the news when Nat approached them

"I see everyone's happy…what's up? Nat said

"Well Nat our favorite twins were coming next week!!!" Steve said.

"Is that true? Oh I haven't seen Brenda for ages well, except for pictures….we have to throw a party for them… just tell me when and I'll close the pit exclusively for my children…" he said and smiled at them.

"That's great Brenda would call me again anytime soon to give me the flight schedule and she said that Brandon would call any of the guys too to give his flight schedule." Donna said and finally took her seat besides Erica.

They were all still can't believe that the Walsh twins were coming, Nat served them their orders, they all ordered mega-burgers and soda.

"I have to clean the house, for sure they want their old rooms…" Val said

"I'll help you…" Erica volunteer

They look at her, they knew how much she loves Brenda, she looks up to her and treat her as her big sister.

"Ok, but only if you don't have classes ok?" Val said, they all treat Erica as their baby sister, and Erica was ok with it, she love her brothers friends, she even learned to like Kelly.

"I'll finally meet Brenda…" Janet said

"Oh yeah right, you haven't met her…" Kelly said

"I'm sure you'll love her..." Erica added

"We'll help too Val, just call us and we'll be there…" Dylan said, Kelly looked at him and nodded.

"What about the party?" Andrea said "I could organize it…"

"I'll help you too…" Erica said while chewing her mega-burger

"Erica swallow your food first…" Dylan said

"Sorry Dylan, I'm just so excited and I feel like I have to start preparing now…" Erica said

"Ok… ok… I get it, I'm sure Brenda is as excited as you are… but still, don't talk when your mouth is full ok…?" Dylan said.

Suddenly Erica's phone rang and it was Brenda, she answered it immediately.

"Hello? Brenda?" she said she put her phone on loud speaker

"_Hi Erica, how are you? You seem so happy_…"

"Of course I am, Donna told us that you're coming next week…"

"_I see…yeah that's true, I wanna tell you myself the news but I see Donna told you already … where are you? Are you eating or something?"_

Erica had another bite of her mega-burger while Brenda was talking, the laughs at her as she hurriedly swallowed it.

"I'm sorry were all at the peach pit, and guess what I'm eating…"

"_Hmmm…mega-burger?"_

"How did you know?

"_Well Erica we both love mega-burger remember?"_

The gang laughs at Erica again, then said hi to Brenda.

"_Hi there guys… I missed you all and I can't wait to see all of you… and I especially can't wait to have mega-burger for myself!!"_

"Don't worry Bren you'll have enough when you get here…" Erica said, Dylan looked at her, he was the only one who calls Brenda in her nickname

"_I'm sure, well anyways; Bane and I were arriving at Friday next week around…" Erica cut her off_

"Please be it in the afternoon, I have classes till 3 pm…but I'll just skip my class to pick you up" she said

"_Hey you have to attend your classes remember? And besides you don't have to pick me up, Donna will pick us up, don't you Dons?"_

"Yeah sure… what time are you arriving?" Donna said

Brenda let a small laugh as she imagines Erica's face, Erica frowned, she wanted to go with Donna_. "We'll be there at 4:30 Pm…"_

Erica lightens up and said "see I can go with Donna then…"

"_Yes missy, but promise me you wont think of skipping classes ever…"_

"ok..i promise… hey I'll help Val to clean your old room.."

"Yeah Brenda, I hope you, Bane, Brandon and Shae will stay at the casa Walsh..." Val said

"_Well, Bane wanted us to stay at a hotel while were there, but I told him I wanted to stay with you of course…"_

Val smiled and said "that's good to know…tell Bane I said hi…"

"_He's here with me…"_

"_Hi there Val, hi everyone I'm looking forward to meet all of you…" Bane said_

"Hi there…"they all replied "we too were excited to meet you" Andrea said

"_Hi Andrea I received the latest photos of Hannah she's grown up, and she look so beautiful.."_

"Thanks Brenda, she's really amazing… you have to meet her to see for yourself.."

"_I definitely want to meet Hannah; she's been calling me Aunt Brenda for years…"_

Steve laughs.. "Why is she calling you aunt?"

"_Well, she calls Brandon uncle, because Brandon and Andrea were bestfriends and Brandon was her godfather, so she thought of calling me aunt Brenda since I'm the sister of her uncle Brandon.."_

"Sorry bout that Brenda, she was so used to it and even if I explained it to her, she still wanna call you aunt..."

"_No Andrea its ok…I love Hannah even if I haven't seen her, its ok for her to call me aunt. Tell her I love her ok, and I can't wait to meet her.."_

Erica clears her throat "ehem!!"

"_And I love you too Erica…"_

"yay!! I knew it already…" Erica said, she just teased Brenda

"Hey Brenda you think Brandon will stay at the casa Walsh too?" Steve asked

"_Yeah I think so… he said he'll stay with us wherever we booked, since were staying there he definitely stay there too.."_

"ok..i'll see you then.. My wife wanted to meet you too" Steve said

"_Ok I have to go now, Erica do you want anything from here?"_

"Hmmm… something from that store we went when I'm there…"

"_The one with old stuffs?"_

"Yup… thanks sis… I miss you and I can't wait to see you…"

All of them looked at her, they were shocked when Erica called Brenda 'sis', except for Donna, she knew Erica was calling Brenda sis way back before.

"_Me too little sis... I can't wait to see you and the rest of you… love you guys…see yeah next week..."_

"Love yah too big sis… takes care..."

"_And Janet, I'm looking forward to meet you and the kids…"_

"Oh thank you, same here…. I've been hearing all about you from the gang and I too can't wait to meet you and little Erica here assured me that I'd love you…"

They all laugh including Brenda _"well don't believe everything they said ok? I'll see you soon guys.."_

"Bye bren.." Dylan said

"_Oh Dylan I don't know your there, where's Kelly?"_

"I'm here hi Brenda…I missed you.."

"_Missed you too Kel, I can't believe you haven't spoken a word since I called, now I really have to go, I'll call you soon…ok?"_

"Sure.. Take care.." Kelly said

"_Bye..." Bane and Brenda said_

"Bye.." the gang replied then they both hang up.

**

* * *

**

**So tell me about it guys…please review…I hope you liked it.. I have 13 chapters more.. just wanna know what you guys think..thanks!!**


	2. cleaning up

"So what do we need to do?" Erica said

"Well, you heard your big sis, you need to attend your classes first, and then you can help us when you're free…" Andrea said "I think I'll clear my schedules for that weekend, so I can spend time with all of you, at least for that weekend.."

"yeah that's a good idea…" David said

They all thought of the same thing, they wanted to spend sometime with the rest of the gang, so they all decided to lay low at least for that weekend.

"Ok.. just please call me when you're doing something…" Erica said then she stands, she kissed Dylan and went out, she had poetry reading tonight, just like Bren and Dylan when they were in first year college.

"That girl is unbelievable…" David said

"Hey that's my sister you're talking about…" Dylan said

"No I mean she really adore Brenda... And I can't blame her… Brenda has been so good to her ever since and Brenda really likes her too..." David said

All of them nodded in agreement

"What about the party?" Kelly said

"I think it's better to have it at the casa Walsh than here, I'm sure Brenda and Brandon would love to have party here but not at that day…" Andrea suggested

"Yeah I think so too.." Steve said

"So we'll have party at the casa Walsh…" Val said

"David and I will pick up Brenda and Bane, and then when Brandon calls any of you guys, you pick him and Shae ok?" Donna said, Steve and Dylan nodded

"I'll help too.." Janet said

"I'm thinking you, Andrea and Kelly will prepare for the foods for the party..." Val said "while I and Erica will prepare the place..."

"No problem with me..." Janet said

"Ditto" Andrea and Kelly said in unison

"You can bring Maddy and Bea, and Alyssa with you; I'll ask Hannah to baby sit them I'm sure Brenda and Brandon would want to see our kids…" Andrea said

"Yeah… that's a good idea…" Donna said

"I'll asked Erica to help Hannah with the kids but you all know that she's gonna be busy…" Dylan said

"We know… and its ok, Hannah can take care of them, besides those three weren't hard to baby sit…" Andrea said

"ok then its set, Donna and David picks up Brenda and Bane, Steve and Dylan picks up Brandon and Shae, Andrea, Kelly, and Janet prepares foods, me and Erica decorates the place and Hannah would baby sit the kids…" Val said

"Ok, but I still can help you clean the house…just call me ok?" Donna said, Val nodded

"Erica doesn't have classes on Wednesday afternoon, if you want you can clean up that afternoon, I think Kelly and I were free too..." Dylan said

"Yeah so we could help you guys…" Kelly said

"Ok…its set then, Wednesday next week is cleaning afternoon for us…" Val said

They all continue to talk some more and after an hour they all headed to their homes.

In New York

Shae and Brandon were resting at their bed, it's almost 11 in the evening, and they had to finish their assignments first before they went to bed.

"Hey are you excited about our vacation?" Shae asked Brandon

"Yeah… I can't wait to see the gang and Brenda and Bane too.."

"Me too… its been a while.. And then we have to tell them about our wedding plans too.."

Brandon nodded and then held Shae to his arms.. They fell asleep afterwards.

At London..

Brenda and Bane were starting to pack. They went shopping for the gang and their kids, but they had lots of present for Erica.

"I'm sure Erica would love all of this…" Bane said

"Yeah I'm pretty sure too…" Brenda said "and thank you for being with me Bane… I love you…."

"I love you too Bren…" Bane said "so are you going to tell them that were engaged?"

"Of course…I just wanted to tell them the news personally not over the phone, besides Brandon and Donna and Erica knew it already, they knew me too well to keep my happiness to them..."

"I see… I can't wait to meet the rest of your friends…"

"I know, Donna told me that they too were all excited to meet you.."

"Well, do we have everything you need?"

"Yeah, I bought enough presents for them; I just need to buy few more clothes, coz its warmer there compared here…"

"Ok… we'll go shopping tomorrow, I think I need some clothes too..."

"Ok, I'm tired… let's continue this tomorrow… I wanna sleep now…" she said as she yawned..

Bane laughs at her… she's always like that, whenever she feels sleepy she could sleep anywhere… Brenda lazily slouch at the couch "will you carry me to bed Bane.." she said with her baby voice

"Anything for you beauty…" Bane said then she scooped Brenda and carried her to their room and they fell asleep.

Back at the Beverly Hills

Wednesday comes, Val called Erica to tell her that they will clean the house that afternoon and she could go straight at the casa Walsh after her class. Val, Kelly, Dylan and Erica started to clean the rooms, Erica said that she could clean Brenda's room alone, and that she'll call them if she needs anything. Val and Kelly started to clean Brandon's room, while Dylan cleans their bathroom.

Erica enjoyed cleaning Brenda's room, she loves to see Brenda's old stuff, then she found the box of Dylan's memories. She decided to look at it again, Brenda showed it to her before, she just wanted to see it again, she then pick the CD and played it loud enough to let Val, Kelly and Dylan hear it. It was loosing my religion, they all knew what that song meant to Dylan and Brenda. They all went to see what Erica's doing. She was humming the song while fixing Brenda's dresser.

"hey, where did you find that CD? I thought Brenda put that away years ago…" Val said

"yeah, but I found her box… I just wanna hear it… it's of my favorite song…" Erica said

Dylan saw that box too, he went and see what's inside. Kelly and Val followed him. Dylan pulls out a picture of him and Brenda when they went surfing at Baja, the beginning of their end, he thought. Then he pulled out another thing from the box, it was their tickets when they saw love letter for their valentines date. Kelly and Val looked at the box too, Kelly pulled a picture, it was her, Dylan and Brenda all hugging together, she remembered the day it was taken, they were so happy that day, and looking back now she knew that they were never gonna be that happy again. They continue to look at the box when Erica saw them.

"hey! Don't look at that, I know you guys knew what's in there, so you don't have to dig it, and besides Brenda wouldn't want you to look at it…"

The three rolled their eyes… they knew Erica was right, they all knew what's inside the box, they didn't have to dig it and Brenda wouldn't want them to look at those, they put everything back at the box and continue cleaning. Dylan decided to help Erica since he's finished cleaning the bathroom. He was fixing the side tables when he saw a picture of him and Brenda from their spring dance. He couldn't helped but to reminisced that moment…their first night together, he fought back his memory and said to himself "Brenda's happy now, so am I…"

After a few more minutes they were all finished cleaning both rooms, they changed the covers too and put some fresh flowers in Brenda's room, it was Erica's idea, she knew Brenda loves the smell of fresh flowers, Dylan knew it too but didn't react, he doesn't want to give Kelly a reason to get jealous.

They all headed downstairs, Val made sandwiches and juice for all of them. They were all tired from cleaning up.

"Hey Val do you have ice cream?" Erica asked

"Yeah, I think I have its butter peacun ..." Valerie replied

Dylan knew it was Brenda's favorite, he smiled at the memory. Kelly saw him and asks "what are you smiling about?"

"I'm just thinking why girls love ice cream?" he covered "well, you loves ice cream, and I know all the girls in our gang loves ice cream too, even Janet, now Erica… I wonder what's with ice cream?:"

"Not just girls, I know Brandon loves ice cream too… actually both of them, Brenda and Brandon, I remember they told me that they eat ice cream whenever they're upset, happy, sad, or depressed." Valerie said

"Yeah I remember Brenda would always eat ice cream whatever bad or good happens to her…" Kelly said

"She would always buy me ice cream back then…" Erica added "honestly I never really like ice creams so much, but then when I was younger, and mom got herself a new boyfriend, I was so sad, and Brenda told me to eat ice cream when I talked to her on the phone…" she trailed off..

"Yeah I remember that, you asked to go and get you ice cream, now I know its Brenda's idea!!" Dylan said

"But it really helped me, from then on, whenever I'm sad or depress or happy or whatever, I always want to eat ice cream…" Erica said

"I think we all got that from Brenda, I too started to love ice cream after Brenda told me that that's her comfort food…" Kelly said

"Same here.." Val and Dylan said

They rest for awhile before Kelly, Dylan and Erica head home, Erica was so excited it just two days before Brenda and Brandon arrives.


	3. minnesota twins

**sorry for the late updates...**

**HRae83: thanks for the review...and about erica she's actually 18 here...1st year college...i kinda assumed she's 9 when she shows up in dylan's door back then..**

**brankel1: im not really planning to get bren and dylan togetehr... i really dont know...maybe..maybe not... but i love bren and dylan/ brandon and kelly...i just wanna write them with different partners...**

* * *

Friday morning

The gang were busy preparing at the casa Walsh, while Erica needs to attend class, at first she doesn't want to but the gang reminded herm, what Brenda told her at the phone. After her class she hurried back to the casa Walsh, she and Donna would pick up Brenda and Bane, while Steve went to pick up Brandon and Shae. David and Dylan decided not to go and help others as they continue to prepare.

Brenda and Brandon would be arriving at the same time. Donna, Erica and Steve patiently waited for them. Until they heard voices.

"Donna! Erica!" a female voice shouted

"stev-o!" a male voice shouted

When they turned around to see who's calling them, they smiled and wave their hands to the foursome. Erica run over Brenda and hugs her.

"Hey missy…I missed you so much… I've got tons of presents for you…" Brenda said

"Really? Thank you big sis…" Erica said then turned to Bane "hey there Bane!"

Donna approached them and hugs Brenda then Bane. "oh god I can't believe your here…finally.."

"yeah me too… I can't believe I'm in LA…" Brenda said

Steve went to Brandon…"hey B…" he said "hi Shae"

"yo Stev-o.. what's up buddy?" Brandon said

"hi Steve.." Shae replied

Steve then turned to Brenda, he c ouldn't believe how Brenda looks, she's definitely more sexier, more prettier than the last time he saw her.

"hey.." Brenda said

"hey yourself.." Steve said and whispered "I miss you Brenda…its been so long.."

"I missed you too Steve…" Brenda pulls out from the hug and introduced Bane to Steve. "Steve this is Bane Jessup my boyfriend, Bane this is Steve Sanders one of my pal from high school"

They shook hands, Steve look at him as if he's screening him for Brenda. They all went to casa Walsh, Steve horns three times. That was his signal for the gang inside.

When David heard the honks, they started to be in their position. Brenda opened the door; she knew that her friends will do something for them. Then she heard a loud "welcome back guys…"

She then looked at all of them; they all haven't changed a bit. Brandon was surprised too, though he knew Brenda would be more surprised coz she hasn't been here since she left. They all hug each other, but when Brenda and Dylan faced each other, Brenda just nod and say.. "hey stranger…its been a while…" then tap him at his shoulder, he wanted to hug her at that moment, but Brenda avoided him. They all moved at the living room.. She introduced Bane to the rest of the guys, while Erica never left her side.

"Guys this is my boyfriend, Bane, Bane Jessup…" she said

The gang replied "hello Bane.."

"this is Andrea" Brenda said while Bane shook hand with her, "this is Kelly" he shook hand with her too "this is Dylan" before Bane shook his hand, he stared at him first, Dylan stared back at him, Brenda could feel the tension between the two guys, she eyed Bane and got his attention, "sorry beauty…" he said , Brenda playfully hits him at his chest, she told him not call her beauty in front of everybody… the gang laughs at them.

"what? She's beautiful, actually way beyond being beautiful, that's why Bane calls her beauty…" Erica defended Bane, Bane gave her an appreciative look.

They all stop laughing… Bane finally shook hands with Dylan. "And I believe this is Janet…am I right?" Brenda continue to introduce them, Janet nodded she moves forward and hug Brenda.

"Its nice to finally meet you Brenda.." Janet said

"Same here, we'll catch up ok? I wasn't here when you guys married or when you gave birth to Maddy and Bea…" Brenda said

Janet nodded and turned to Bane she shook his hands and said "and nice to meet you too Bane.."

"And of course you know, Steve, David, Donna, Shae, Brandon and Erica…" Brenda said

"Yup, hi guys nice to finally meet you all, beau.." he trailed off as Brenda hits her again

The gang laughs at them again, Steve said "hey bren why don't you let him call you beauty… if he's not gonna call you that I would.."

"Yeah bren its ok.. I think it's cute…" Kelly said

Brenda glared at them "ok fine… it seems that you all sided with Bane… so I guess its ok…"

"As I was saying, beauty here talks about you guys all the time, and she showed me all the pictures you guys sent to her… and I'm really glad to meet all of you…" Bane said

"Same here bro…and welcome to our little gang…" Steve said

"Hey I'm also here…" Brandon said acting like he was jealous of Brenda, the gang just laughs at him, and they knew he was just teasing them.

"Hey little sister…" Brandon teased Brenda "I mean beauty…" then he laughs, they never really got the chance to say hi and hello at the airport, they were in hurry to head home.

"Little?" Brenda said

"Yes I'm older than you remember?" Brandon said

"Right… I forgot you're four minutes older than me… how could I forgot that?" Brenda said it, squinting at her twin brother

"Well, it's nice to see that some things never really change…" Dylan said, everybody looks at him "I mean you guys were exactly the same back in high school, you both love teasing each other, but I bet Brenda would win, she always does…"

The gang laughs at them, Brandon said "it's because I'm a very giving big brother to my baby sister." Brandon said

"Oh c'mon sweetie, you knew it's not true… I know for a fact that you just love to tease Brenda and let her win all the time because you wouldn't want her to see crying…" Shae said

Brandon acted hurt… while Brenda laughs at her brother, it was true that whenever they had fights before, Brandon would always let her win.

"You got that right Shae.." Dylan said, he knew the Walsh twins better than anybody else in the room.

"Ok fine… I admit it…" Brandon said "just because she's my baby sister…I let her win all the time…"

"Brandon stop calling me baby…"

"Hey, Bane calls you beauty; I could call you baby if I want to…" Brandon said

"Whatever…" Brenda replied "speaking of baby, where are the kiddos?" she asked looking at Janet and Andrea.

"They're upstairs, Erica go get them…" Dylan said but Erica didn't move she holds Brenda tighter. Brenda looks at her and said

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere, go get the kids… don't act like a kid Erica, you're 18…start acting like one ok?" Brenda said as she kiss Erica at her cheek, Erica nodded and said

"I'm sorry big sis; I just wanna be here with you, that's all…"

"Well, I have a surprise to you, and I'll tell you about that surprise after you got the kids…ok?" Brenda said

"Its ok Erica, I'll go get the kids, stay with Brenda…" Dylan offered, Brenda look at him and mouthed thank you.

"So what's your surprise?" Erica said

"We have to wait for your brother Erica…" Bane said

Erica nodded, while Dylan was gone, the gang continue to chat, until they heard footsteps coming from the stairs, they all turned around and saw Dylan carrying Alyssa, while Maddy stands beside him. Hannah was holding Bea.

Hannah saw her 'aunt' Brenda and smiled "Aunt Brenda… you're here… I can't believe I'm finally meeting you…" Hannah said as she handed Bea to Steve and hugs Brenda.

"Me too Hannah, I'm glad that I finally meet you,…" Brenda said hugging Hannah

Brandon clears his throat, Hannah looked at him and smiled "hey there Uncle Brandon… and soon to be aunt Shae…" she hugs them too; Hannah is such an adorable kid, very polite and smart.

Brenda moves forward to Dylan and scooped Alyssa out of his arms without looking at Dylan's eyes. "Hey there little girl…" Brenda said making Alyssa giggled

"aww… Donna she's adorable…" Brenda said as she shows Alyssa to Bane, he kissed Alyssa's little hand

"So this must be Bea…" Brenda said looking at the child in Steve's arms, Steve nodded at her "hey there Bea" she said and kissed her at her forehead.

"You guys did well; these kids were all adorable…" Brenda said looking at David and Donna, Andrea, Janet and Steve

"Ok, so much for all of this… I'm starving… when do we eat?" Brandon said which caused everybody to laugh at him

"When are you not starving big bro?" Brenda teased

"Ok I'll set the table, just give me five minutes Brandon…" Andrea said

"I'll help you Andrea..." Brenda said

"Sure..." Andrea motioned for Brenda to follow her.

"Me too…" Erica said following Andrea and Brenda

"I never saw Erica that happy…" Donna said

"Yeah, Brenda was right, she's acting like a kid lately…." Kelly said

"Maybe she just missed Brenda so much…" Brandon concluded

A minute or two later, Brenda shouted "the food is ready…come and get it…"

Dylan and Brandon laughs when they heard Brenda's voice, everybody turned and stared at them… then heads to the kitchen while Bane remained staring at them waiting for their explanation, why they laughed.

"well… uhhmmm…" Dylan said

"what he's trying to say is that Brenda always uses the same line before, remember Dylan were always here with us back then, even after their break up?" he nodded, "she always shouted that line every time we have to eat, we get irritated, one time when she shouted that, we didn't respond to her, and you all knew how Brenda is when she's waiting, she gets mad and run upstairs to get us, but were not there, she didn't know that were already eating at the kitchen, when she gets there, she saw us enjoying the food, while she lost her appetite… she didn't talked to us for like 3 days… and she never yells at us since then…" Brandon said

"ahh…" he said "she always does that too with me…" Bane said "but I'm ok with it…"

"Good for you man… she loves to do that so if you're ok with it, you won't have any problems with her…" Brandon said

"But I know that she could be stubborn at times…" Bane said the three men were laughing hard, they knew Brenda too well.

"What's so funny? And why are you all here? Brandon I thought your starving?" Brenda said as she reappeared from the kitchen, the boys stopped laughing and stared at her, wondering if she heard they conversation.

"And you mister… don't tell me you're listening to whatever this guys told you? Don't listen to them…" Brenda said looking at Bane

"What bren, we didn't tell him anything YET…." Dylan teased her

"You wouldn't dare Mister McKay…" Brenda said in a matter-of-factly "now scoot all three of you…"

They all went to the kitchen and ate. Kelly, Janet and Andrea made a very good feast, everybody was so full, even the kids…after they ate, Andrea said that she would put the kids to bed, Hannah helped her. The girls clean up the kitchen while the boys went shooting at the backyard just like the old days.

Janet, Shae, Donna, Kelly, Valerie, Brenda and Erica were all cleaning up, they were also chatting at the same time.

"So Brenda how's your life in London?" Janet asked

"well, I've been there for like 9 years, and I love the place I never wanna leave that place… then of course I have Bane … my life was never been this happy, and now I get to see all of you again… I'm overjoyed…" she said

"I'm sorry I never went to visit you Bren…" Kelly said

"Hey, its ok, I know we didn't have a good parting, but I'm all over it a long time now, so don't ever think of anything ok? Were ok, ok? And Kelly you're one of my bestfriend here in LA, sure we didn't get along few months before I leave but that doesn't change the fact that were friends ok…?" Brenda said

Kelly went to hug Brenda "ok bren, I'm really glad you're hear now, and that were ok…"

"Me too.." she said

They finished cleaning up when Andrea walks in and saw the girls had tears in their eyes "hey what happened? "

"Nothing, we just had closure to what happened to us before…that's all… and were actually ok, I mean we could always start a new friendship…right Kel?" Brenda said

"Of course Bren…" Kelly answered

Andrea too shed her tears, the girls, even Janet and Shae knew what happened between Kelly and Brenda, they were all happy that finally they were ok now.

"I hate to break this moment but we have to go outside and now we have another reason to celebrate…" Erica said "and besides you have a surprise for me right?" she asked Brenda

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that… let's go see what boys are up to…" Brenda said

"What else they would do?" Erica asked

"Basketball" all the girls said

When they went outside they saw Dylan and Bane were teammates versus Steve and Brandon, David were sitting on the lawn, he's sweating, that means he already played and has been replaced by any of the four guys, the girls cheered for them…

"Go Bane… beat my brother…" Brenda shouted they didn't know how well Bane plays basketball; he used to play for his college university.

"Go Brandon…" Shae and Andrea cheered

"Steve can beat them all.." Janet said

"No watch my brother… he's the best…" Erica said

"Of course he is…" Kelly added

At the end of the game, Bane and Dylan won; they were all exhausted from the game, all sweaty and tired. Bane and Dylan walks towards the girls, but Brenda run towards them, for a moment there, Dylan thought she's coming towards him, but them he realized Bane was just beside him. Brenda jumped at Bane's and hugs him…"you did great honey.." she said, Dylan shook his head and continue to walk towards the others.

"thanks beauty…I'm inspired…what can I say…" Bane said

"Really… huh?" Brenda said kissing him, the kiss grew passionately, and they forgot that all of their friends were there

"eeeww!!! Get a room baby sis…" Brandon said

Brenda pulls out of the kiss and smiled at Bane, she so love this man, she thought. But Bane pulled her closer and kisses her again… Brenda smiled at his lips… and whispered "hey we have all night for that…can we go back to them before they yell at us again…"

Bane sighs… "Ok beauty…" Brenda kiss him again teasing him "your cruel bren…" he said as they walk towards the group.

"Finally, I thought you guys were going to bail on us…" David said

"Sorry…my fault…" Bane said

Dylan looks at Brenda; she seemed so happy, genuinely happy. Then he smiled, he's glad that Brenda found a perfect man for her. He still cares for her, and he still loves her at some level.

"So what's the surprise?" Erica asked, they were all sitting at the lawn in a circle.


	4. erica's confession

**here's more...**

* * *

"I see somebody excited here…" Brenda teased Erica who was seated next to her. "Ok, I have three announcements to make…" she looks at Donna and Brandon then she looks at Bane. Bane holds her hand tightly for support.

"Well, Bane and I were engaged.. And were planning to get married next month…" Prue said

"But how are you going to prepare if you're here, I mean you have lots to do…" Kelly said

"Well that's my second announcement, were planning to get married here at Beverly Hills..." Brenda said

"That's great Bren… we all gonna be there…" Dylan said

Everybody were happy, they were all looking and smiling to Brenda and Bane.

"And my third announcement is that, Bane…" she started, she looks at Bane and Bane nodded for her to continue "Bane bought us a house here in Beverly Hills… he asked me if I wanted to stay here or moved back to London,…"

"I mean I'm ok wherever she wanted to settle…as long as I'm with her it doesn't matter…" Bane said

"I know that Bane, but I'm worried about you businesses, what will happen to them?" Brenda asked

"hmmm…I can sell all of them and start another business here… or I could have my cousin to manage it for us…" Bane said

The gang saw where Brenda was coming, they all knew that she doesn't want Bane to waste all his efforts for his business just to be with her in Beverly Hills, but Bane was already decided, he knew that Brenda wanted to move back here.

"We still have to talk it through…" brenda said

Erica didn't know what to say, she was lost in her thoughts when Brenda noticed her. "Erica is you ok?" waving her hand in front of Erica

"Yeah I'm ok..its just…. You… might move back here…" Erica stumbles

"Well, Erica dear, I said I have to think about it first…" Brenda said

"What's to think about? Bane wanted to move here, I'm sure your friends wanted you back here, and I especially wanted you here Bren…" she said almost begging her

"She's right Bren… really don't worry about our businesses, I can handle them…" Bane assured her

Brandon stood up and walks towards his sister, he extends his arms helping Brenda to get up, and lead her for a walk. The gang knew that Brandon could put some senses to Brenda.

"So what's really bothering you?" Brandon said

"What?"

"C'mon Bren I know you to well…"

"well, I guess your right,… see, I love Bane so much, but I don't know I'm worthy of his love and attention, my god Brandon, he worked all his life for that businesses,… now he's willing to give up all of that…?"

"You didn't force him sis, he offered… and you deserved all the love Bane's giving you sis…"

"I know… and I keep telling myself that everything's gonna be ok… but I'm still worried…"

"bren you're always worried,…"

"that's besides the point.."

"Ok I'm sorry, well why you don't let Bane decide for himself, I mean if he really wanna do all this for you, let him do it… and then see where it'll go from there"

Brenda took and deep breath and looks at Bane's… "Your right Brandon… thanks…" she hugs her brother and started to walk back to the group. Brandon followed her closely.

"so…" Erica asked

"Ok I get it… but Bane you have to be sure about this…" She said looking at Bane

"I never have been this sure in my life beauty…" Bane said

"awww..that's sweet…" Donna said looking at them

"Well?" Erica asked again

Brenda turned to her and said "well, before I said yes I want you to promise me some things…" Brenda said looking at her then to Kelly and Dylan, she knew wanted to use the opportunity to make Erica tell anything that happened to her, that only her and Erica knew.

"Anything big sis…" Erica said

"First, you have to bring that boyfriend of yours here and let you brother meet him…"

"Bren….!!!" She said in disbelief she didn't tell anybody except Brenda

"What? You have a boyfriend and I don't even know it?" Dylan asked her, he wasn't mad, I'm glad that at least she told Brenda.

"Dylan!!!" Brenda warned Dylan "don't get mad at her ok? She told me… I think its ok, as long as she talks about it…" Dylan nodded

"Ok, I'll bring him here tomorrow and you all gonna meet him…" Erica said "what else?"

"Never skip classes,…" Brenda added

"I already promised you that, but I still promise now… I never gonna skip classes ever…" Erica said

"Ok, and you have to tell everything to your brother or to Kelly… I mean you could always tell me things after you told them… don't keep them in the dark Erica, they both love you and they need to know what's happening to you…and I mean everything, boyfriend problems, school problems, friends problems, family problems, and whatever problems you have." Brenda said, Erica looks down and didn't say anything. Dylan walks over to them, he gets it, Erica talks to Brenda about anything else, and Brenda knew that Erica should tell him too. But he didn't want to pushed it, he'll wait until Erica is ready.

He held her chin up and said "hey you don't have to tell me now, I'll wait till your ready to share it with me…" Erica started to cry, and hug Dylan tightly…Brenda shed tears too, she knew what Erica's problem. She just wanted to end it now. Erica looks at her, Brenda leaned forward and kissed her at her forehead, "hey you call me big sis right?" Brenda asked, Erica nodded the whole gang understand what's happening and they didn't want to interrupt them even Bane. "And you trust me?" she asked again Erica nodded again. Brenda nodded to Dylan for him to join them, Dylan seated beside Brenda in front of Erica, "you can tell her Erica, trust me…" Brenda said Erica look up, and stared at Dylan's eyes. She knew she could tell Dylan, actually she feels like telling it to the gang.

"Ok… actually I might as well tell this to all of you…" Erica started

"Are you sure baby?" Brenda asked her, she nodded. Everybody move closer and listens to Erica.

"ok, remember when we first met?" she asked Dylan, Dylan nodded "I'm really excited to meet you and have a big brother, I actually wanted a big sister…" she said looking at Brenda "but you're my big brother so even if I didn't know you before we met, I loved you ever since I learned that I have an older brother…" she wiped her tears, Brenda went to held her, Erica holds Brenda's hand for support, "you were so nice to me, you gave me my first real Christmas, you bought me real presents, I tasted real foods, and I have a real family… and lastly, you introduced me to your friends as a sister, I never felt so happy then, specially when I met Brenda, I thought my life would never change, that I'll stay happy forever, but behind my mind, I know that all of what's happening is just a game, I knew my mom's plans Dylan. I knew it…" she breaks down and cried at Brenda's shoulder, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I'm caught up in the middle, I didn't want to betray you, but I didn't want my mom to hate me and leave me… I didn't know what to do…that's why I gave you my mother's id when Mr. Walsh wanted to check my mom's identity, I was hoping you'll believe him, but you didn't, and I couldn't do anything, I heard all their plans, Dylan, I know how their gonna execute the plan…. But I didn't do anything… I'm so sorry…." She cried harder, all this years she was carrying a severe guilt feeling, that's why she was kinda isolated from the gang and kinda weird around them. Dylan hugs her slightly hugging Brenda too, coz she was leaning to Brenda "shhh… its ok Erica, I didn't know that you felt that way…."

"No its not ok Dylan…I ruined your life… I was 9 then, I'm old enough to know what's right and what's wrong, but I didn't do anything, when we leave you, I wrote two letters, one for you and one for Brenda, but I didn't get the chance to gave it to you" she pulled out her wallet and pulled two grade school paper and handed it to Brenda and Dylan.

They both read it:

Brenda,

Were leaving, moms taking me away from Dylan, I don't know if I get to see him or you again, just promise me to take care of him Brenda, I know that he'll need you.. please tell him that I love him so much and you too Brenda, thank you for being a big sister to me… I love you…

Erica

Brenda started to cry too when she finished the letter.. Erica hugs her, Dylan unfolded his letter.

Dylan,

I don't know how to say goodbye, I'll never leave you by choice Dylan, and you have to know that. Thank you for the special times we've spent together, I love you big bro and if in case we never gonna see each other, I'll always love you, take care of Brenda for me, she's my big sis no matter what, and I know that you'll be needing her. tell her I love her so much. Dylan I'm so sorry, I know when you get to read this you'll understand why…

I love you so much Dylan…

Erica

Dylan too started to cry, Brenda hugs him to comfort him. Bane and Kelly was ok with it, they knew and understand the situation perfectly. After a few moments Erica continued "when we leave you Dylan, I was crying from the moment we step out of your house until she returned me to you... specially when I heard that Brenda didn't returned from London, I was worried sick, I know that only Brenda can make you ok…" said look to every body and said "no offense guys…. Back then I just knew that if anybody can make Dylan feel ok in spite of everything, its Brenda…"

"It's ok… and we thought the same way back then…" Brandon said

"I knew I made wrong decision, I knew Dylan was miserable, he doesn't have me or Brenda… I couldn't begin to imagine what happened to him, that's when I beg my mom to surrender herself to Dylan, I knew back then that Dylan would never hurt my mom, coz he loves me…" she said looking at Dylan

"Your right Erica, I didn't sue your mom because of you, and Brenda.." Dylan said looking at Brenda "she called me several times to tell me that she's not coming back, I never really picked the phone or returned her calls, I was mad that she didn't come back, specially that time, that was the first time that I need her and she's not beside me. But then I know that I need to talk to her, like all of you guys; I knew that Brenda could make me feel ok, and I knew that I needed her. So I phoned her and tell her everything. She told me that there's a reason for everything that your mom, wouldn't hurt me intentionally, that everybody commits mistake and I must be ready to forgive anytime. And that I should focus on finding you, she told me that I could earn money through time but I could never get another chance to have a baby sister like you. From that day on, I forgot about what your mom did to me and just think of you everyday of my damn life…" Dylan said crying

"I beg my mom to go to you, and she did, she didn't stand to see me crying all day long, and not eating anything. But when were together, you let my mom go, you even gave her money to start her life over with and told her that she visit me anytime she wants, then you took care of me, you send me to school, feed me, gave me anything I needed and wanted, you even bought me cell phone at the age of 10 just because I wanted to talk to Brenda all the time, you bought me laptop … you gave me everything, but did you know that everytime you'll give me something I felt more guilty about what I did? You're too good for me I thought, how could I betrayed you… then you let me go with Donna when she visited Brenda in London, at first I don't want to do it, coz I feel guilty, but then I thought I really have to talk to Brenda personally, she told me that I shouldn't feel guilty, that you love me unconditionally that's why you did all those things, I believe everything she said Dylan, I know that she was right. When we came back here, I thought I'm ok with you, before I realized it, I'm already isolating myself with you, with others and even with my friends from school, I had a trauma, I feared that if I get close with anybody else, I would betrayed them and hurt them. That's when I call Brenda almost every hour, and then she called Donna to help me…"

"yeah I remember Brenda asked me to help you, and bring you to counseling, she said that I just have to trust her and don't ask you about anything, just be there and guide you… and I did it, I knew Brenda knew what she's doing…" Donna explained

"That's when you think that I hang out with Donna at her house, or we go out and all that… but the truth is, I had almost 2 years of therapy.. little by little it helped me, I was thankful to Donna, I mean she's just that patient with me, she didn't even know why I'm having a therapy but she still with me every single day…." Erica explained

"I didn't know about that Erica…. I'm sorry I didn't think that you are traumatized about what happened…" Dylan said

"did you know that I was close on coming back here that moment?, I can't concentrate on school and on my work thinking about you, I know you're having a very tough time with no one to talk too… but Donna assured me that you're responding so well in your therapy, and I get to talk to you everyday and then I thought that you can really do it, get better and be well…" Brenda said

"that's right, I have you in my mind bren, if not for you I might gone crazy now… but anyways, Dylan and guys, I'm sorry I kept everything from you, you guys were so nice to me, and treated me as your baby sister, I didn't know that the more you're nicer to me the worst guilt I feel, but now I'm ok… completely healed… but I wanna say some thank you's and sorry's…"

She turned to Kelly "Kelly I'm sorry I close myself to you, I admit I didn't like you from the start, but Brenda told me that you love Dylan and Dylan loves you, back then I understand it, I just didn't want to accept it, but now that I'm older, I learned to like you… and I hope you'll give me another chance…" Erica said, Kelly move forward and hugs her

"I'm sorry too Erica, I know I wasn't really nice at all to you, I was jealous of you back then, but now, I think we could start all over again…" she said while hugging Erica

"And to all of you guys, thank you very much for everything… I wouldn't be here without anyone of you… and I love you all.. Especially to you Donna, thank you for that two years… I know no one could be that kind and generous to stay with me everyday for two years without knowing what exactly were doing"

"And to you Bane, thanks for taking care of my sis, and giving her the world, she deserves it and you guys deserves each other,… I'm so happy for you… both of you…"

"Dylan, again I'm sorry about everything… I'm sorry I never told you anything about it, I'm sorry I lied about having a boyfriend, I'm sorry for everything…. And thank you for your unconditional love Dylan,… I love you so much…" she hugs Dylan

"And you.." she said looking at brenda, this time everybody got up. "God I wouldn't have the slices idea on what I'm gonna do back then, I was 13, I couldn't talk to anybody here, but you, you're miles away from me, but you still made me feel ok… I'm sorry for all the troubles Brenda… I'm glad that you're here right now, that you made me tell everything to everybody, it felt so good and finally I could have a real good night sleep… you're a bestfriend-protector-adviser-sister rolled into one. I love you sis… you're the best I ever had… and I'll always love you and you'll always be my favorite person in the whole wide world no matter what…" Dylan cut her off by clearing his throat

Everybody laughs at Dylan he's getting jealous over Brenda "well I see your brother's getting jealous…" Brenda teased as she wrapped her arms around Bane's waist…

"Me? I'm not jealous…" Dylan defended

"Ok, I rephrased it; you'll always be one of my two favorite persons in the whole wide world no matter what… I love you big sis…" she finished her small speech, she then hugs Brenda.

Dylan smiled at his baby sister… he was so happy about what happened, but she remembers one thing "you still need to bring that boyfriend of yours tomorrow Erica… I have to know him…"

Erica looked at Brenda asking for help… "Don't worry Erica I'll be there… Dylan wouldn't do anything to Andy…" she said smirking at Dylan

"Andy…so Andy was his name…. well let's see him tomorrow…" Dylan said

"Ok we have enough for this day… I think we better get some rest now…" Val said

"yeah..we'll be back tomorrow bren, we had a lot of catching up to do…" Donna said

Bane and David looked at each other and said "catching up? I thought you guys were talking on the phone everyday, you guys sends pictures everyday and you guys are chatting all night long… do you still need to catch up on anything?" Bane said

"Are you complaining Bane?" Brenda asked

"Of course not beauty…" Bane answered quickly, all of them laugh harder.

Andrea, stayed back to baby sit the kids. While the rest of them went home, Bane, Brandon and Shae, went upstairs and started to change, Valerie get sleeping bags for her and Andrea, they would sleep at the living room since the kids got Valerie's room. While Brenda walk Erica to her car.

"Hey you did great… finally you told them everything…" Brenda said

"And thank you for that… and for everything else…" Erica said

"Hey Erica why don't you ride with Dylan and I'll drive your car… I don't think it's not safe for you to drive especially after what happened earlier…"Kelly said

"She's right Erica, let her drive your car and go with Dylan…" Brenda said mean while Steve/Janet and Donna/David went off… Brenda wave her hand goodbye, Erica handed Kelly her key.

"I'll see you tomorrow bren.. Get some rest now…" Kelly said hugging Brenda

"See you tomorrow Kel... Drive safe…" Brenda said

Kelly took off, while Brenda walks Erica to Dylan's car which is park a crossed the street…

"Finally, I thought you guys wouldn't come around…" Dylan said

"Hey… be nice I just got here… and you haven't seen me for like 5 years…" Brenda said jokingly

Erica smiles at them, Brenda noticed her and said "what are you smirking at missy?"

"Me? Nothing…" she said

"Ok get in the car now…" Brenda said "Dylan drive safe ok?"

"Yes beauty…" Dylan teased then he laughs

Brenda glared at him and then he stopped laughing and said "ok, I'll drive safe home…don't worry about me… I mean about us…" he tried to sound serious but he couldn't help it..

"You're lucky that I'm tired now McKay... and I don't want to argue with you…now go…" she said then she kissed Erica on her cheek "see you tomorrow sis… I love yah…"

"Love yah too sis…" Erica said

"What about me? Don't I get goodnight kiss? Or be careful kiss? Or I missed you kiss will do…" Dylan asked

"In your dreams Dylan.. In your dreams… now go…" Brenda said laughing at Dylan's silliness

"ok fine..we'll go.. But you owe me a kiss ok?" he said laughing then sped up..

Brenda shook her said, Dylan didn't changed a bit, and he's still funny like when they first met. She went back home and run upstairs, she found Bane at the bed.

"Hey honey are you sleeping?" she asked kissing Bane

"No, I just lay here and closed my eyes, go change…I'll be waiting for you beauty…"

Brenda went to changed into her nighties, she brushed her teeth and washed her face. She climbs to their bed and rest her head on Bane's chest.

"You did great beauty… you help Erica and Dylan… I'm so proud of you..."

"That's the least I could do honey, you know how much those two mean to me… I couldn't stand watching them and knowing that I could do better to strengthen their relationship…"

"Yeah…I'd do the same if I'm in your place…"

"Thanks for understanding Bane…and I love you…"

"I love you too beauty…I love you too…" Bane runs his fingers to her long black hair then he heard he breathing heavily, he knew that Brenda fell asleep. He too fell asleep right that moment, they were all tired.

* * *

**please review guys... i really wanna hear from you...**


	5. gift giving

**brankel1: im sorry about that... i happen to be writting 4 stories 2 for beverly and for charmed so i guess im kinda mix up having shando centric stories...**

**heres the update..**

* * *

The next morning, everyone were at the casa Walsh and preparing for another day off 'catching up' but Brenda and Bane were still asleep. They let them sleep all through the morning; they all knew that they were both tired.

Meanwhile downstairs, Erica came with Andy her boyfriend of 2 years. She introduced everybody to him and especially her brother; she didn't see Brenda anywhere she mentally yelled for Brenda.

Brenda woke up suddenly, she felt that somebody needs her, as she looked at her watch it was already 12 noon. She woke up Bane and changed then went down to see everybody there including Erica and Andy.

When Erica saw her, she sighs. "Brenda!!" she almost shouted to let Dylan knew that Brenda is here.

She walks over the living room and seated between Dylan and Andy, Dylan couldn't object he didn't want to he knew Brenda wouldn't let him say or do anything to Andy.

"Nice to finally meet you in person Andy…" she said as she shook hand with him.

"Nice to meet you too Ms. Walsh…" Andy replied

"Oh please call me Brenda, or Bren or…." She looked at Dylan "Brender…"

They all laughed "why Brender?" Shae asked

Dylan and Brenda laughed harder, reminiscing their past…

"Hey guys, what so funny? What with Brender?" Valerie asked again

Bane came in and handed Brenda her coffee "thanks honey" she got up but gave Dylan a warning looking. She move to the other and seated beside Bane.

"What so funny beauty?" Bane asked

"Ok I'll tell you guys…. You see when Iris was here, she used to call me 'Brender' I don't know why but up until now, she would call me 'Brender'…" Brenda explained

"I tried to ask her about it but she didn't answer me…" Dylan added

The group laughed, they knew that Brenda and Iris remained close up to this day. Dylan turned to Andy, and begun to say something when Brenda saw him

"Dylan!!!" Brenda almost shouted "I told you to leave Andy alone…" Dylan rolled his eyes then got up

"Fine… Brender…!" Dylan teased; Brenda threw him a throw pillow and hits him in his stomach. The gang laughs at them; they remember their high school days.

"Ok time for presents guys…" Brenda announced

"I have to tell you guys, Brenda bought everything you'll receive, we did a three day shopping spree for all of you guys, and beauty enjoyed it…" Bane said

"Yeah I did… I know this people since I was 16… I should know what they want…" Brenda said.

Steve and Brandon get the boxes from the corner of the living room, 2 large boxes and 1 medium box.. She opened the first box, its for the girls and the kids… she bought them bags with matching wallet, all of them got one, then she gave them their favorite perfume, and a blouse.

"Thanks bren, you really know what to give…. We love them all…" Shae said

The other girls nodded in agreement. Then she digs more at the box. "Come here Hannah…" she said, Hannah move forward and got her presents. She got, couple of cute tops, a trendy bag for school, books, and her favorite CD's… Brenda knew that Hannah loves to read and listen to contemporary music. Hannah was so delighted. She hugs Brenda and said "thanks Aunt Brenda…. I love all of this…. Especially the books…"

"Your welcome Hannah, I've read all of those, and I'll tell you they were all good…" Brenda said

She then pulls, 2 children's' laptops, its educational laptops designed for toddlers. It's for Maddy and Alyssa, while she got Bea a big stuff toy. She couldn't buy them clothes because she didn't know their sizes, she pull 3 more bags and handed it to the three kids, it's full of different hair accessories.

"Thanks Brenda… Maddy would love all of this…" Janet said

She smiled at her and continue to dig the box, she got the last stuff from the box "oh I forgot about this, before I leave, our make-up department introduced us to a new cosmetic line, and I think these were all good, so I thought of introducing this to you…" then she handed the girls 1 bag each, it was full of make-ups.

"Thanks bren… thanks for all of this, but you know that you didn't have to do all of this.." Kelly said

"but I want to, I've been away for like 9 years, I've missed all of the important events in all of your lives…. Especially for the kids… so please stop thanking me, I owe you guys a lot…" she said

Bane whispered something to her, and then she looked at Erica who obviously waiting for her presents….. "Let her wait, we got her enough stuff…" Brenda whispered back

Brenda had the same presents for her mom, same as the girls. She then pulls the next box, it's for the boys.

"Ok for the guys, I bought them, tons of shirts and their cologne.. sorry guys, I couldn't think of anything… but you'll love that…promise" she handed them all a paper bag.

David opened his paper bag and pulls out 1 shirt "this cool bren… I love it… thanks…"

"Welcome young silver…." Brenda teased

They all laughed at Brenda, they used to call David young silver when they were in high school, because he was younger than all of them.

"I got you guys a basketball and beach volleyball too… you all loves to play basketball and volleyball…" Brenda said

The guys smiled at her, Brenda knew them too well, and she's always like that generous to all of them…Brandon said " hey sis, I see someone getting impatient here…" pointing to Erica

"Hey come here..." Brenda called Erica, Erica came over looking sad. "Wipe that frown, see that box? Its all yours… go ahead opened it…" Erica smiled at her and hugs her and Bane "thank you so much guys…"

She then hurry up and opened the box, Dylan helped her. She first got her present from that store she loves in London; it was a beautiful wooded picture frame which has a picture of her and Brenda. Then she pulls a paper bag, when she opened it she was so shocked, it was tons of cute tops!!! She could wear all of this for 1 straight year without having it laundry, Brenda and the others looks at her, she was completely stunned by everything. She got two bags with wallets, she got loads of make-up and jewelries, perfumes, she got shoes, and some beach wears. She practically got a complete wardrobe. Then she got books, CD's, and a new digicam and ipod! Dylan rolls his eyes; Brenda spoils Erica to death… Erica hugs Brenda again, "thanks sis… I love them all…"

"Your welcome sis, I thought I'd buy you a new laptop but you told me that Dylan just got you one…" Brenda said

"Yup he got me last month… and again thank you for all of this…" Erica said kissing Brenda all over her face

"Hey, why didn't I get all that kisses when I gave you your laptop…?" Dylan said acting like he was really jealous of Brenda

"Dylan I kissed you and thank you enough for it… and again thank you for the laptop Dylan…" Erica said everybody laughed at them

Brenda glared at Dylan; he kept on teasing her since last night. Brandon clears her throat and said "well since everybody is happy, why don't we get our lunch now?"

Everybody nodded and went to the kitchen, except for Val and Brenda. "We'll be there in a few…" Brenda said

"Hey I missed you… we never really got the chance to talk last night…" Brenda said

"Yeah I know, and besides we'll have lots of time to catch up… I'm glad you're back for good, living alone isn't fun…"

"I know… and we do need to catch up some more…"

"Yeah, come one let's eat…"

They both stood up and went to the kitchen. Erica handed them plates but Brenda didn't want to eat, she wasn't hungry at all.

"What do you want Bren?" Dylan asked he knew Brenda wanted something.

"Nothing I'm fine, I'm just not hungry I'll eat later…" Brenda said

"Are you sure beauty?" Bane asked her

"Positive… you guys eat… don't mind me, I'll be upstairs and unpacked our things…" Brenda said and started to walk

"Well you guys know how clean freak Brenda is…" Dylan said

"Hey I heard that McKay…" Brenda shouted

The gang laughs at her, that's Brenda for them. Brenda went upstairs and started to unpacked and put everything in her drawers and cabinet. Andrea walks in "hey need he….?" She trailed off as she saw everything's in the place now, Brenda did all of this in just less than 10 minutes…

"No I'm ok, I did everything else…" Brenda said

"I can see that… so do you have plans for you wedding, just tell us if you need anything ok? You know the gang were always here for you…' Andrea said

"I know that's why I wanted to get married here with all of you…"

Suddenly Brandon walks in too "hey there you two…" Brandon said

Brenda and Andrea looked at him and didn't say anything "what? Can I just visit and check on my two bestfriends here?" he said

Brenda and Andrea laughs at him. They miss that, just hanging around, doing nothing talking about everything. "Come on they're all at the backyard…" Brandon said

The three went down and saw everybody having fun at the backyard. Bane went to check Brenda. "Hey you ok?" he asked

"Yup, I'm perfectly fine honey… don't worry…" she replied they sat down at one of the chairs there, Brenda sat down at Bane's lap… they didn't know that everyone's watching them. Bane started to tickle her. He knew just where to touch her.

"Bane stop!!" she pleaded

"Why beauty…? You look so damn cute when you're laughing like this…"

Brenda tries to distract him by kissing him all over... "Nice try missy…" he said unaffected by her kisses he tickle her more until they were both at the lawn… Bane was on top of Brenda, the gang were cheering for Bane..

"I'm warning you Bane Christopher Jessup!!! " Brenda said trying not to laugh…" stop or I'll never marry you…" she almost shouted Bane stopped instantly

"That's better…" Brenda said she rolls over to his top and kiss him.. "I still have my ways to you got you Bane…" she said smirking.

"I know… and you got me forever beauty… I love you so much…"

'I love you too Bane…"

"Hey sis enough for that Romeo and Juliet scene… come we wanna play with Bane here…" Brandon shouted.

They both got up… Bane picked up Brenda and carry her to their friends.. "put me down Bane…" she said

"Why? You beat me there, so I get to carry you now…"

Brenda couldn't do anything, Bane was too strong for her… he put her down besides Donna.. The gang were all laughing at them. They look like teenagers who were so madly in love with each other.

"You better win that game ok..?" Brenda said kissing Bane..

"I will… just cheer me up ok? And I love you…"

"I love you too Bane… now go and play with them… I'll stay here with the girls..'

"Ok… see yah later…"

* * *

**sorry about this chapter i know its kinda rubbish...i'll be better next time promise...**


	6. wedding plans and the peach pit

**sorry for the late update guys...i just got busy and all..**

**thanks for the reviews guys..**

**littlemissbad: i dont know why i wrote bane with brenda...hmmmm maybe coz i like bane and prue..and i felt that they werent really given a chance to be together on the show...and besides shay and antonio look so hot together!!!! LOL**

**brankel1:thanks for understanding**

* * *

"Hey bren you guys look so cute together…" Kelly said

"Yeah, I thought so too, I love Bane more than anything else… and I can't wait to marry him…" she said

All of the girls except Kelly knew how much Brenda and Bane loves each other.

"I think he loves you more than anybody else in this world Bren… I'm so happy for you…" Val said

"Actually were all happy for you…" Donna added

"So you guys can help me about my wedding?" Brenda asked her friends

"Of course we'll help you…" Janet said

"What do you need…?" Erica asked

"Well for starters, I hope my best friend Donna here, is already working on designing me a beautiful gown and for my whole entourage..." She said

"Of course I finished designing everything for you, I draw 3 sets of different motif, and I'll show you all of them maybe on Monday after work…" Donna said

"Thanks Dons, you're the best…"she said

"Now for my entourage I need 3 pairs for candles, cord and veil, flower girls, best man and maid of honor." She said "I think Bane would ask Brandon to be his best man."

The girls nodded… "Its so hard to choose among you guys… I wanted all of you to be part of my wedding…" she said

"we could help you on other things Brenda, don't worry about us.." Janet said

"ok, I think I'll have Erica as my maid of honor, and for the flower girls I'll have Maddy and Alyssa, for candle I'll have Donna and David, veil would be, Kelly and Dylan, and for the cord Val and Steve., I also need Hannah to sing on the church if its ok with you Andrea…" she said

"She'll love it…" Andrea said

"ok… thanks… " she replied

"Janet, Andrea and I can handle your bachelor's party… and other stuffs…" Shae said

"That'd be good… Bane actually wanted to hire a wedding coordinator, he didn't want me to be stressed by this wedding…" she said " and I said ok… we'll be meeting her next weekend, I e-mailed her all the facts she needs and she worked on her plans, and we'll see it next week.."

"Can I come with you Bren? I wanna see it too…" Erica said

"Asked you brother first…" Brenda said

"Asked me what?" Dylan said, coming over to them, he seated besides Kelly and kissed her.

"Well your little sister wanted to go with me next weekend to meet my wedding coordinator..." Brenda said

"Who's coordinator?" Bane said kissing Brenda from behind

"Ours.." Brenda said

This time all the boys went over to them. Brenda looked at Dylan and pleaded…"ok you can go with Brenda…" he said

"yay!! Thanks Dylan you're the best" Erica said

"Well since your all here, I should tell you my wedding plans at once…" Brenda said. Bane told her to plan everything, his ok with whatever plan Brenda would come up…

"I have Erica as my maid of honor, Donna and David, Kelly and Dylan and Steve and Andrea were my secondary sponsors, Alyssa and Maddy will be the flowers girls, Hannah would sing at our wedding ceremony and your best man…" Brenda said motioning to Bane too tell them himself…"Brandon…" Bane said

"My bachelor's party will be organized by the other girls..." Brenda continued "and Dylan, is it ok if I invite Iris? You know your mom would kill me if I wouldn't tell her my plans…"

Dylan smiled, Brenda were actually closer to Iris than he is "sure bren... No problem…" Brenda nodded and said "thanks...'

"I'll handle the bachelor's party for Bane…" Dylan said smirking

"oh no you don't McKay.." Brenda said, she knew Dylan would plan something for all the boys

"Wait it's my party so I can do whatever I want right?" Bane asked

Brenda looked at him and said "if you put it that way, I guess I could also do the same with my party…" she knew Bane would never do anything she didn't want him to do.

Bane looked at her surprised… "What do you have in mind Brenda?"

Brenda and the other girls laughed at Bane, he was too worried… "Me? I don't know… me and the girls would plan a special night…don't worry I know I'll enjoy it…"

She laughed harder.

"not funny beauty…" Bane said looking serious now

"hey…I'm just teasing you…" Brenda said "and besides it's me who should worry… I can't imagine what these guys would do that night…"

"hey bren not all of us were as bad as what you think…" Brandon said

"you better be sure of that Brandon…" Shae said

"ok… don't worry girls I'll make sure these guys would behave on that night…" Steve said

Everybody looks at him confused "well I'm all good now… and I'm a family man remember?" he said

"nice to know that honey…" Janet said

Everybody laughs at their conversation, they looked like a bunch of teenagers.

Brenda continue to give them details about the wedding."I have completed my guest lists and passed it to the coordinator and she'll take care of everything…" Brenda finishes…

"How did you plan all this that fast?" Steve asked, everyone laughs at her, that's Brenda she knows exactly what she likes, and didn't want to waste any of her time.

"Well I have all this girls to support me…so it's so easy…" Brenda said

"hey why don't we all go to the peach pit for dinner? I'm sure Nat would love to see his favorite twins…" Val said

Brenda smiled… Dylan saw her smiling and said "I knew it… you wanted mega-burgers for lunch didn't you... I knew you wanted something earlier, you just didn't tell us…"

"Yeah, I'm craving for mega-burgers since I wake up earlier…" Brenda admitted

"I can't join you guys, I need to go back to the hospital… duty calls…" Andrea said

"That's ok, call me soon ok? And tell Hannah about the news…" Brenda said

"I will.. See yah guys..." she went inside and get Hannah, they headed to their home.

"I have to go home too… the kids needs to rest, I think they had enough for the last two days…" Janet said, Steve nodded in agreement but she said "no you can drop us at the house and go to the peach pit… its ok with me. I need to rest too..."

"Are you sure?" Steve asked

"Positive" she replied "I'll take Alyssa too if you like…" she said to Donna and David

"no its ok, David needs to go home too, coz he have an early meeting tomorrow, he'll take care of Alyssa…" Donna said

"I kinda need to go to the office too, but I can take dinner you guys first…" Val said

"Thank god it's weekend!!" Erica said, she doesn't have any classes on weekends

"Did you do all your homework missy?" Brenda asked her

"Nope!!... She didn't… I saw her notes…" Dylan said

"Dylan!!!" Erica said, she can't believe Dylan told Brenda..

"Is it true Erica?" she asked

Dylan were laughing Erica would never listen to him. Erica nodded "but it's just a reading assignment, I promise when I get home I'll read my assignment…" she said, she said looking at Kelly too.

"Well, it's ok with me…" Kelly said "just make sure that you'll do it later…" Erica nodded

"Ok I'm ok with it too… Kelly would make sure that you'll do your assignment..." Brenda said

"What?" Dylan protested "I thought were on the same side here?" he asked Kelly…

"Well, she promised me and Brenda, and I think she wouldn't want to break that promise…" Kelly said

Brenda laughs at Dylan… "You girls always outnumbered me….." he said to them acting like he's hurt

"Stop acting like a child D… let Erica enjoy her life… she has Kelly and Brenda now, and the rest of the gang.. And god knows what you are when you're 18…" Brandon said

"You know me B… can't blame me for trying..." Dylan said

"ok then lets all get ready and meet at the peach pit around 7?" Brenda asked

"You got it bren.. See yah there" Dylan said standing up, but Erica didn't move

"Hey are you coming or what?" Dylan said

"I'll stay with Brenda… see yah later Dylan…" Erica said teasing her brother

Dylan rolls his eyes, he wouldn't win over those three girls he thought.. "Ok take care of Erica Bren…" he said

"You know I will… now scoot..." she said

Everybody leaves then, Brenda, Bane, Erica, Brandon, Shae and Valerie were the only ones left. They all get ready and freshen up.. Erica played loosing my religion again at Brenda's room… Brenda smiled at her...

"You still listen to that?" Brenda asked

"No, just recently, when we cleaned here, I saw your box, so I went and search for this cd… I hope you don't mind.." Erica said

"No its ok… believe me, I'm completely over with everything else that happened between me and your brother, and I'm glad were still close till now, I love him only as one of my bestfriend, but I most happy with Bane… I love him more than I'd love anybody else… including Dylan…" she said Bane was at the bathroom and he could hear Brenda talking. He smiled, he trusted Brenda so much, he knew how much she loved Dylan and its not that easy to moved on, but Brenda did, he knew Brenda was truly and completely over with the past. He accepted the fact that Dylan will always have a special place in Brenda's heart, he's her bestfriend, and Bane was ok with it.

Erica smiled at Brenda, she wanted her brother and Brenda to get back together but she knew that Brenda was genuinely happy with Bane so it's ok with her…

"And I'm glad for you Bren... I'm happy you have Bane…" Erica said

"So am I.." Brenda said they both lay down at her bed, waiting for Bane to finish… Bane came out and said "hey you two… you could get ready now..."

"Well, I'm ready, Brenda could use some shower now…" Erica teased, Brenda glared at her... "I mean you have to freshen up… were going out…" Erica covered

"She's right beauty.." Bane added

"What's this? Gang up on Brenda day?" she asked acting hurt

Brandon came in "hey that's a good day to celebrate…"

"Shut up Brandon!!" Brenda said she then headed to the bathroom. Everybody was ready except Brenda. Brandon yelled

"Any minute now bren…"

"I'll be there in a sec..." she yelled back

"A sec?" Bane asked others.. "She's been telling that for like 20 minutes now…"

"Well, that's Brenda…" Valerie said

When Brenda came down everybody sighs… when they see her, they all looked stunned. Brenda was wearing a denim skirt, a black sleeveless top, and flip flops… she looks so pretty, simple yet stunning…her hair was slightly curled, and her make up were done lightly…

"Its amazing how you look so stunning yet so simple Bren…" Brandon said everybody nodded, Brenda blushed a little

"Well, I can't really wear all this at London can't I? I'm kinda tired of wearing those think layers of clothes…" Brenda said laughing

They all headed out, Brandon and Shae went with Valerie, while Brenda and Bane went with Erica. Bane asked Dylan to help him get them cars, since they were staying for good.


	7. cars and house

At the peach pit

Everybody was there, Donna, Kelly, Steve and Dylan… Nat knew that the Walsh twins will come there so he himself prepared their favorites meals. After a few minutes the other 6 came in. Nat was waiting for them.

"Brando!!! Brenda!!!" Nat shouted behind the bar.

"Nat!!... long time no see..." Brandon said "I missed this place and the food… and of course I missed you man…" Brenda stayed behind Brandon.

"Hey give your old man a hug and a kiss… I believe I deserved that…it's been like forever since you visited me…" Nat said

"Nat…" Brenda said hugging him and kissing him both cheeks. "I miss this place Nat… I missed mega-burgers and the pies and I especially missed you…"

"You looked wonderful Brenda… London definitely agrees with you…" Nat said looking at Brenda, he then sees Shae, Val, Erica and this unknown man. "Hi there Shae, Val, Erica and…"

"Well, Nat this is my fiancée, Bane..." Brenda introduced Bane

Bane shook hands with Nat "Bane Jessup sir, I heard everything about you from Brenda, and I too, was excited to taste your famous mega-burger…"

"Oh call me Nat please… and welcome to my humble dinner…" Nat said but Dylan clears his throat "I meant our humble dinner… so guys you can all take your seats and I'll have your orders in a few minutes…"

Brenda and the rest of them joined the others. Dylan looked at Brenda she's gorgeous. She always has been and always will be. Steve looked at her too "hey bren looking good I see…" Steve compliments her

"Why thank you Steve…" Brenda said

"I know you waited so long to get out of those thick layers of clothes…" Kelly said

"Yeah… now I feel free…" Brenda said

Suddenly Andy came in and approached the group; he went to Erica and kissed her. Dylan eyed them, but Kelly and Brenda hits him at his arms. "Ok fine…" he said

"Hello everybody… I hope you don't mind, Erica invited me…" Andy said

"Of course we don't mind Andy… come here… seat with us…" Brenda said she elbowed Dylan

"Yeah, its ok… come join us…" Dylan said

"So Bane when are you going to get your cars?" Dylan asked Bane

He then looked at Brenda and Erica whispering at each other and smiled "well if I could get some time with my fiancée I would love to check your cars…anytime this week…" she said making sure that Brenda heard him

"Oh sorry honey…" she then stood up and move beside Bane. "You have me now… what's the plan?" she said

"Well, Dylan asked me when we would want to see the cars…" Bane said

"Hmmm let me see… tomorrow, is still no school for my missy Erica so I guess we could all go and visit Dylan's shop at the afternoon.." she said

"I'm ok with it…" Erica said

"Then I guess I'm ok with it too…" Bane said

"So its set then… tomorrow afternoon… it's a date…" Dylan said looking at Brenda

"Date yourself McKay…" they were still teasing each other

"I drop my designs tomorrow at the casa Walsh Bren so you and Bane can see it…" Donna said

"Ok, that'll be good… and you guys could go back to your jobs, we've taken so much of your time…. We could handle everything, and I'll call you guys if I needed help…" Brenda said

"We'll be leaving on Tuesday Bren… but I promise to be back before your wedding…" Shae said

"You better be back…" She said "and thank you for coming here… both of you…" she added

"Anything for my baby sister…" Brandon said, Dylan and Brandon laughed they really love to tease Brenda, while everybody laughed with them because they were really acting like kids…

"You two…" Brenda said glaring at them…

"Don't get mad Brender,,, we just missed you so much… right B?" Dylan teased more

"You got that right D… and wait… I think were missing somebody here…" Brandon realized something he looked at Dylan and Dylan got what he's thinking

"Yeah… I think we need to have Mr. Pony now… Brender might use him…" Dylan said

Everyone laughs… they all knew who's Mr. Pony… "That's not funny Dylan… Brandon…" said Erica defending Brenda

"Hey stop picking on my fiancée…" Bane played along

Shae and Kelly gave Brandon and Dylan a you-better-behave-now-or-else. The boys stopped laughing while Valerie and Donna burst into laugher… "You guys were nuts… were not exactly in high school ok? You guys stop teasing Brenda…" Val said

"Ok I'm sorry Bren… you know we didn't mean to hurt you intentionally… we do miss this… like when were in high school…"Brandon said

Brenda didn't really mind them, she too missed their times together… all three of them hanging out doing nothing, both of them loves to tease her.

"Its ok Brandon.. Guys… its really ok… I'm used to those two guys…" pointing at B and D.. "Its really ok… I kinda missed it too… and I know you wouldn't dare to hurt me intentionally or else…" Brenda said

"We'll face your wrath…" Brandon and Dylan said in unison

"Right…" Brenda said

"Orders coming through…" Nat said from their behind..3 more staff followed him and places all their orders to their table. Brenda smiled delightedly at the sight of her favorite foods. Mega-burgers and pies!!

"Enjoy eating kiddos…!! And it's all in the house…." Nat said

"Of course not… were gonna pay for this Nat… whether you like it or not…" Brenda said

"Good to see that some things never change here… ok... If you say so Brenda… now go…eat your mega-burger…" Nat said

"Thanks Nat!!" everybody said

They all enjoyed their food. Brenda was giving Bane everything; she wanted Bane to taste this food since they met.

"Bren, I could eat alone.. Thanks…" Bane said, Brenda frowned "hey beauty… thank you… your sweet, and I love all this food… you're right about Nat, he's really a great cook…I'm sorry…don't frown beauty…please…"

"Ok… I just want you to enjoy the food… that's all..." she said

"I'm enjoying it…promise… now go enjoy your mega-burger…:" he said kissing Brenda

"You guys were so sweet… no wonder you didn't have any single fight…. You both understand each other…" Kelly said looking at them

"Actually I think Bane loves Brenda so much that he didn't want to argue with her with anything… am I right Bane?" Val said

"Yup.. I would do anything for Brenda, and I never wanna see her cry or even frown… it breaks my heart…" Bane said, Brenda blushed a little

"That's why I'm marrying you Bane.. Coz I love you so much…" Brenda said

"awww… finally my little sister found her man…" Brandon said

"And I'm glad you found Shae too… speaking of… when is you wedding?" she asked

"Were both busy right now with our job, and we decided to have it early next year…" Shae answered

"I see… I'm excited… finally my 'big' brother is settling down…" Brenda said then she had a big bite of her mega-burger.

Valerie finished her food because she needed to her office to run some errands. "hey guys are you gonna be ok? I'm sorry I have to leave… duty calls.." Valerie said

"Don't worry I'll bring them home val..." Erica said

"Oh no you're not missy…" Kelly said "let your brother and Steve bring them home…"

"Ok I'll see you guys later…" Val said kissing all her girlfriends.

"Bye…" they all said

"Kelly is right Erica…we'll see each other tomorrow ok?" Brenda said

"As if I have a choice…" she said then she pouted

"Erica!" Brenda warned her

"Sorry… ok, I'll finish all my homework then I'll be there before lunch…" Erica said

"Ok..." Brenda nodded, suddenly Bane's cell phone rung he excused himself to answer the call. Brenda keep her eye to Bane, she didn't see who's calling

"Bren eat your food… it's just a phone call…" Donna said

Brenda sighs… and continues to eat. Bane came back smiling to all of them.

"Who's that?" Brenda asked

"We'll it's my agent, he told me that we could see the house anytime now…" Bane said

"Really?" Brenda asked again

"Really…really… so when do you want to see it?" Bane asked her back

"Maybe before Brandon and Shae leave… I want them to go with us…" she said looking at them they nodded back, she looked at Erica and said "of course you're going with us missy…" she said

"yay!!" Erica said

"we could check it out on Monday…" Shae suggested

"Yeah I'm ok with it, tomorrow we'll check the cars with Dylan, and then we'll go check the house on Monday…" Brenda said "wait you do have classes all day on Monday don't you?" she asked Erica, she nodded. "I'm sorry then you can't come with us… but if you like I'll pick you up after school then we could check the house… just the two of us…"

"Love it…" Erica said

"What about me?" Bane said smiling to them

"You can take us to dinner if you like…" Brenda said

"I'd love too beauty.." he replied

"Well then its all set…!! God I can't wait to see the cars and the house…" Brenda said

They finished eating the boys went to bar to pay for their orders, while the girls took some pictures with Erica's new digicam. They took several wacky pictures; they make faces and posed like a professional model. The boys were laughing at them… they certainly enjoys each others company.

They all headed home, Steve drove Brenda and Bane while Brandon and Shae went with Dylan. The foursome went inside after they wave goodbye to Steve and Dylan. They were all tired and headed straight to bed.


	8. beach

**thanks for the reviews guys...**

**bev90210fan!! nice to see you here..and thanks for reading my stories...**

* * *

The next morning, Shae, Val and Brenda woke up first; they made breakfast and waited for Bane and Brandon. They were all sitting at the table when Brandon and Bane came up. 

"Morning" the boys greeted them

'Morning sleepy heads…" Brenda said smiling to Bane then kiss him

"Morning" Val and Shae said

"So what's our plan for today?" Brandon asked

"Well, me I don't have to work this day, so I'm ok with everything you guys wanted to do…" Val said

"Bane and I will get our cars from Dylan…" Brenda said while sipping her coffee

"I saw Dylan's cars and they were all good… I'm sure you'll find something nice there…" Val said

"Yeah, and I trust Dylan with cars… I mean he knew everything about it and I'm sure he'll give us the best cars he has…" Brenda said

"What else can we do?" Shae asked

"Well, if you'll ask me… I wanted to do nothing, you know just hang out with the gang, or stay here…or we could go at the beach…" Brandon said

"Brenda told me about the beach… I wanna see it too…" Bane said

"I think Donna still got their beach apartment, we could have a barbeque party there later this afternoon… "Val

"I like that…" Brenda said

"So that's our plan… after your meeting with Dylan, we could all meet at the beach…" Shae said

"Yeah I'll make phone calls…" Val said and walk to the phone.

They all ate their breakfast, then prepare their stuffs for the party later. Valerie called everybody, Janet and Donna decided to have one baby sitter for all their kids, Janet and Steve will drop the kids at Donna's then they will head to the beach apartment. Kelly didn't have to work that day too, so she's available, she will go to the beach apartment early to clean up, then Dylan will go there after his work at the auto shop, Andrea will be there too after her shift. Erica will go with Brenda and Bane.

**At the auto shop**

Bane, Brenda and Erica went to Dylan's auto shop. Dylan prepared everything they needed. He showed them 5 of his best collection.

"I think I know what you like Bren…" Dylan said looking at Brenda; he knew Brenda would want the black jeep. (Like Prue's car in charmed)

Brenda smiles at him "yeah I love that one Dylan…" Brenda confirmed

"I knew it… then its all yours…" Dylan said "what about you Bane? What do like?"

"I think I'll have that black Ferrari…" Bane said

"Good choice Bane… it is one of the beast cars I've seen…" Dylan said "so it's a deal… I'll arrange all the papers then I'll send it all to you…" he handed them the keys.

"But I thought you'll arrange the papers first?" Brenda asked

"Nah… take it… I'll send the papers to you, and bren I know you since were 16, I think I can trust you enough to release those cars without papers…" Dylan said

"Ok if you say so… but if I decided to leave the town and sell this car to some junk shop…it'll be your problem right?" Brenda teased

"You wouldn't do that to me Bren… trust me…" Dylan said confidently

The laugh a little until Erica spoke "hey Dylan do you think I can have one like Brenda's car?" she asked

All three of them look at her "hey I just gave you that car…" Dylan said

"Yeah I know… but I think I like Brenda's choice…"

"Ok give me straight A's this semester and you'll have one for the next sem…"Dylan said but he knew Erica would get the car, she always A's her exams.

"Really?" she asked

"Yup… I think you deserved that…" Dylan said

"Hey I'm a straight A student too… I deserved a car too…" Brenda said in her baby voice

Dylan smiled at her, its true Brenda is probably the smartest girl he knew. "Well that's why Bane will buy that for you…"

"You're not just straight A student Brenda, you're a damn good actress…. You deserve anything you please…"Bane said

"Why thank you Mr. Jessup and Mr. McKay…. I know I'm good..." she said

Bane and Dylan rolls their eyes "but I remember one time you're not at your best…" Dylan said

Brenda gave him a shut-up look.. "What are talking about?"

"Bane did you know the story of her driver's license?" he asked

"hmmm I think she told me about that…" Bane said thinking about it, when he remembers it, they laughed at Brenda!!

"Hey no fair, I was 16 or 17 back then…" Brenda said

"Why happened?" Erica said

"Well, you're big sis here, blew her driving test not once but twice!! Then on the third time, Brandon and I went with her at the licensure exam, she always blew the parallel parking, we saw how nervous she was when she's about to parallel park. Then she finally passed, she had to take it three time before she passed…" Dylan said

"o my god sis… I didn't know about that… I passed my exam with flying colors!!! Dylan went with me too that day…" Erica said

"Yeah, I never really like parallel parking… anyways we have to go now, we need to get some stuffs for the party later… are you coming Dylan?" Brenda said

"Of course… you know I love the beach…" Dylan said

"Yeah right…" Brenda said "ok we better go now…wait we have three cars now…honey are you ok to drive now?"

"I'll just follow you guys..." he said

"Then well first go back home, then pick up our stuffs, then we'll go to the supermarket on the way to the beach..." Brenda said

"Hey Bren… buy me ice cream please…I'm craving for butter peacun this morning and I can't leave my work here… I'll pay you back later at the beach…"Dylan said

"Ok, I think I can use ice cream too… I'll buy you…and see you later…thanks for the cars Dylan…"she said

"No problem Brender!!" Dylan teased her then runs back to his office

"You have a crazy brother Erica!!" Brenda said

"You're telling me…" she replied

They all headed home, Bane and Brenda were happy about the cars, they love it. When they went inside, Brandon, Shae and Valerie weren't there anymore, they probably went to the beach, they thought. Bane gets their bags at their room and they all headed to the beach.

* * *

**sorry for short chapter...keep reading guys and please review...thanks!**


	9. small party

At the beach house

All of them were there except Andrea. They were already having fun, the old gang never really had the chance to hang out like that, they usually meet for lunch or dinner at the peach pit but that's it, not like that weekend, they got the chance to really catch up with their lives. Bane, Brenda and Erica came in closely followed by Andrea then Dylan. They started to grill barbeque. They were having so much fun, there's a loud music, drinks everywhere, the beach and they're complete once again just like the old times. Brenda was wearing a sunny dress; as usual she looked stunning yet so simple. They were drinking except Erica; Dylan wouldn't allow her though she wanted to drink. She did have a drink before, but not with Dylan and Dylan's friends.

They were dancing in the music, David and Brenda remembered the time when they joined this dancing competition in one of the college party they attended. They were having so much fun, but Brenda noticed Erica, she stops dancing and went to join Erica who is just sitting at the couch.

"Hey sis… what's up?" Brenda tried to act like she didn't notice that Erica wasn't in the mood

"Nothing…I'm fine… go ahead enjoy the party…" Erica said

"Don't be like that Erica tell me..." Brenda said

"Dylan said that I cannot drink…I mean what's the point of this party? All of you were having fun … and I'm stuck with my orange juice!!" Erica said

Brenda laughed at her "what's funny?" Erica asked

"Nothing, I remember when were younger and we weren't allowed to drink… I felt the same way too…" Brenda said

"So you'll let me drink?" Erica said with her puppy eyes.

"Hmmm I'll talk to Dylan first…stay here..." Brenda said then she walks towards Dylan, Bane and Steve.

"Hey guys…" she greeted them… "Dylan can I talk to you for a sec?"

Dylan looked confused but he nodded, they step aside a little and Brenda whispered to Dylan "Erica wanted to drink..."

"Bren I told her not too… she's only 18…" he whispered back

"I know... but what's the worst could happen, were all here... and I promise I'll watch her drinks…please..." Brenda said

Dylan rolls his eyes and said "do I have a choice? I'm not gonna win over you right?"

"Yeah… I think so…" Brenda said smiling "so?"

"Ok… but don't let her get drunk ok… she's my baby sister Bren…"

"Lighten up Dylan, were all here and were perfectly safe here… don't worry me take care of her… just let her enjoy the party…"

"Ok…go tell her I'm cool with it…"

"Thanks Dylan…" by that she hurried back to Erica. She told her that Dylan said yes. Brenda got her drinks and Erica started to have fun. The girls were all dancing and drinking like a bunch of teenagers. Erica brought her camera with her and took several pictures.

The boys were having fun too, they were talking about anything that interest them, Bane walks towards Brenda and hugs her from behind.

"Hey beauty having fun I see…"

"Yeah… what about you? You're still drinking I see…"

"Yeah, I'm having fun… I love your friends… they're cool…"

"Told you so…" Brenda puts her arms around banes neck and they danced.

Dylan watched them all night, he didn't understand why, maybe he's just happy for Brenda because he knew that she deserved someone like Bane. Kelly got bored and wanted to go to the beach.

"Hey guys what do you say we bring this party to the beach…we'll have bonfire there…" Kelly said

Everyone looked at her and smiled "yeah I like that…" Andrea said

"Me too!!" Shae, Erica, Donna, Janet and Brenda said all at the same time

"Well if the girls want it, the girls got it.. Go grab anything then we'll fix the bonfire..." Dylan said

"thank you!!!" Kelly said kissing him "come on girls…lets bring this party to the next level…"

Brenda grabs a bucket of beers but Dylan and Bane stopped her. She looked at them curiously. Dylan looked at Bane then to Brenda "leave it there, we'll take that…" he said

Brenda sighs and smiles at them. Then she walks towards the girls who had nothing to bring but the blanket and their personal things like cell phones and camera. The boys took care of everything.

When they were at the beach, Brenda walks towards the water with bare foot. She was rubbing her arms, she's getting cold because of the wind, and Brandon walks over her and put her, his coat.

"Thanks Brandon…"

"So are you having fun?"

"Why is everybody asking me that? But to answer you yes… I'm having fun"

Brenda and Brandon laughed Brandon started to pinch Brenda's nose, she then kicked the water toward Brandon, who runs after Brenda.

"Brandon you still can't beat me..."

"You're too fast…I'll tickle you to death when I catch you Bren..."

They continue to run around the beach, laughing at each other. The gang behind them, were starting the bonfire, they all seated surrounding the fire.

"Look at those two…" Donna said looking at Brenda and Brandon

"They were that close ever since we met them…" Andrea said

"Yeah…the Minnesota twins who changed the lives of the Beverly kids…" Steve said

Everyone laughed; they all started to hang out with each other because of them, though they knew each other since prep.

"Yeah, Brenda couldn't end a day without calling Brandon…and tell him anything that happened that day..." Bane said

"Same with Brandon.." Shae said

"Those two made us closer…" David said

"They were like the heart of this little gang of ours..." Dylan said

The gang nodded, "and what about their parents? They're the best…Cyndi cooks all the time for us..." Steve said

"Yeah, I remember when I didn't go to Baja to surf just to taste her turkey!!! It's so good…it's probably the best I've ever tasted" Dylan said

"Me too.." Andrea and Kelly said

"And Jim would always be a father figure for all of us, just like Nat…" Donna said

"Well, that's the Walsh family for us… full of love…" Steve said

"What about our family?" Brenda asked catching the last part of the conversation, she sits in front of Bane and leaned back at him, Bane wraps his arms around Brenda.

"Are you talking about us behind our back?" Brandon added, he sits behind Shae and hugs her.

"No… were just rekindling some good old memories of our teenage lives…" Andrea said

"We sure had lots of good memories..." Donna said

They were still drinking but this time, the party wasn't that 'wild' they were just relaxing at the beach and talking about anything. Erica is about to get another beer but Brenda stopped her.

She sighs and understands her, Brenda smiled at her back. Dylan looked at them smiling too, he's not worried about Erica, and he knew that Erica would listen to Brenda.

"So Bane how's your first few days here?" Val said

"Hmmm so far so good… and now I know why Brenda loves this place so much…" Bane said "I mean aside from the place itself… she has all of you here… "

"And I'm glad you decided to visit…. Coz we don't usually hang out like this anymore… and it feels so good to just be with all of you again…" Andrea said "and now you decided to stay here for good… I'm so happy about it..."

"Thanks Andrea… I really wanna be part of you lives again… I've missed so much…" Brenda said

"Bren, I forgot to bring the designs… I'll give it to you tomorrow promise..." Donna said

"It's ok Donna..." Brenda said yawning

"I see somebody getting sleepy here…" Dylan teased

Brenda glared at him; she can't believe that Dylan notices every little thing she does. "Well, I'm not… I guess I'm just tired…" she said

"You wanna get some rest now beauty?" Bane asked thoughtfully

"No I'm ok… don't worry…" Brenda said

"Well, I need to go now guys… I have work tomorrow morning…" Val said

"Same here.." Andrea said

"Actually we need to go too..." Janet said

"And me too… but Donna can stay… I'll take care of Alyssa..." David said

"Ok… I guess I'll see you guys around… I know that you're all busy with work…I'll call you guys…" Brenda said hugging and kissing everyone who are leaving.

"Bye guys… see yah around…" Brandon said

"Bye…" they all said to one another

Brenda, Bane, Brandon, Shae, Kelly, Dylan, Donna and Erica stayed there for another hour. They just relaxed themselves talk about anything mostly about Erica's love life and school works. After that, they all headed home and get some rest.


	10. house, rooms and dinner

**thanks for the reviews guys..**

**brankel1: i also love when the duo picks on brenda...**

**HRae83: yeah i thought about it...maybe before the wedding...thanks for the suggestion.**

**littlemissbad: thanks for reading my stories...both charmed and 90210...**

* * *

Monday came and the twins and their fiancée went to see the house Bane bought for Brenda and him.

"Bane this is so beautiful… I love it.." Brenda said "and how did you find this place?"

"I'm glad you love it bren… and to answer your question, I called some friends to help me get an agent here…" Bane explain

The four roam around the house, it is pretty big for them, it has 4 rooms and a big backyard. Brenda thought it was perfect! She loved it instantly.

"this is beautiful Bane.." Shae compliments

"yeah I like the place…" Brandon added

"thanks guys… I'm glad you liked it…" Bane said "I'll talk to my agent and then we could start furnishing the house"

Brenda smiled at Bane's words it only means one thing—shopping!! they all know how clean freak Brenda is, they were sure that Brenda would do the place nicely. They went out and decided to go to peach pit and have lunch there. After they their lunch they head back to casa Walsh and get some rest. Bane woke remembering that she promised Erica to pick her up and show her their new house. Brenda gets ready and heads to CU with Bane. They were a little early so Brenda showed Bane her former school.

"I had fun here… though I only stayed for a year.." Brenda said

"yeah I can see that…this place is cool.." bane said

Suddenly Brenda's phone rang. It's Erica.

"hey squirt!" Brenda answered her phone

"_I'm off…where are you?"_

"were here at the student parking lot A…"

"_ok I'll be there in a sec.. and bren I didn't bring my car so could you get me home after?"_

"no problem pumpkin…"

"_Brenda stop calling me kids name… you said it yourself… I'm 18…"_

Brenda laughs at her "ok I'm sorry miss Erica… get here fast… we'll go to dinner after we see the house…"

"_Be right there…bye"_

"bye.." she hung up. Bane looked at her "why are you staring at me Mr.?"

"nothing I'm just happy that you have Erica and she has you…" Bane said

"yeah… I mean after what happened to Dylan and me, I never really thought of giving up on Erica, she's like my sister and I love her so much…"

"not as much as you love me I hope.." Bane said with a hint of jealousy

"hey are you getting jealous of Erica?" Brenda said laughing

"of course not…its just that since we got here, you two were inseparable"

"of course Bane, we haven't seen each other for like two years.. and I'll tell you it'll change…just give us this first few weeks…anyways we'll be staying here for good so we wouldn't miss each other that much anymore…"

"I'm sorry beauty…I don't mean it like that… I told you I'm happy about you guys… and its really ok with me… I actually thought of giving her one of the rooms in our house… since I know how close she is to you I'm pretty sure that she'll be around all the time…"

"really Bane?" Brenda said she cannot believe Bane, he really knew what would make her happy "I think she'll like it… and besides that house is too big for just the two of us… we might use some company sometimes…"

Bane nodded, then he saw Erica walking towards them. "hey there squirt!!"

Erica glared at him, while Brenda laughs… "what you're practically our baby sister right?" Bane asked

Erica nodded and give in "ok fine… I guess I'm fine with it.."

They headed to the house and Erica get so excited when she saw the house. "oh my god bren this is huge and beautiful!!!" she exclaims

Bane and Brenda smiled at her, they didn't tell her about their plan of giving her one of the rooms, they wanted to talk to Dylan first.

"so which room would you want to have?" Bane asked, Brenda glared at him "I mean if you're going to choose one room what room would that be…"

"I think I like the last room at right side… it wasn't that big and I personally wouldn't want a big room…just big enough to accommodate my belongings.." Erica said

Brenda looked at Bane and sighs. They don't wanna give Erica any hint about their plans.

"sis I really like this place… I'm sure you'll decorate this nicely, not to mention the great backyard… perfect for parties…" Erica said

"I'm glad you like it… I like it too… so what do say you help me furnishing the house….?" Brenda said

"of course I'll help you…" Erica said

"but…"

"only when I don't have classes… yeah I got that.." Erica finished Brenda's sentence

"good…now can we have dinner? I'm kinda starving here…" Bane said

But before they could say anything Erica's phone rang, it was Dylan

"hey Dylan.."

"_hey… where are you? What time are you going home?"_

"Dylan I'm with Brenda and Bane remember? Were here checking their new house then will have dinner and they'll drive me home.."

"_yeah right… sorry I forgot…why don't you asked them to have dinner here instead of going out…"_

"Dylan wants to know if you guys wanted to have dinner at our place instead of going out.." she said to Brenda and Bane, Brenda looked at Bane asking if its ok with him, Bane nodded.

"Sure that'll be great, tell him were picking up take out…" Brenda said

"they're fine with it.. but Brenda said we'll pick up take out…" Erica returned to Dylan

"_well you know Brenda, as much as I would like to insist of buying our dinner I wouldn't win over her… she's too stubborn…"Dylan said "but don't tell her I said so.." this make Erica laughed hard._

Bane and Brenda looked at her curiously. "ok… we'll be there soon.. see yah..:

"_bye take care.."_

As soon as Erica hung up Brenda asked her "why are you laughing before?"

"oh.. that it's nothing… you know brother-sister stuff…" Erica said innocently

"right…" Brenda said unconvinced

They all headed to Dylan's place, along the way they stopped at a restaurant to have take out's and Brenda bought ice cream too. After few minutes they pulled up in front of Dylan's house. Brenda looked at it, _'it hasn't changed a bit'_ Brenda thought. Dylan heard the car pull, he went to meet them at the front door, he opened it and greeted them "hi guys… come in.."

Erica was the first one to go in, followed by Bane then Brenda. She looked around and she was surprised to see the place clean and neat, she smiled "hey I'm glad to see that you finally let somebody clean your place…" she said as they sit down in the couch.

Dylan smiled at her back, he knew Brenda would notice it "well you have yourself to thank for.." as this time, Kelly walks in "hi guys.. let me fix that.." she said picking up the foods.

"thanks Kel…" Brenda said, Kelly smiled then walks towards the kitchen.

"as you were saying…" Bane said

"I mean, you know how clean freak Brenda is… somehow my sister here adopt that from Brenda… she would always clean up.. she's obsessive compulsive.." he said

"hey I'm not that bad.." Erica said, the three adults laughs at her

"ok, Erica why dont we help Kelly fixing the dinner…" Bane said, looking at Brenda. Brenda knew that he's giving her time to talk to Dylan about their plan.

"ok… " Erica said, they both walk towards the kitchen.

There was an awkward silence between Dylan and Brenda. Until Brenda let out a sigh and said " so…"

Dylan just smiled at her, he knew her too well "what do you want to talk about bren?"

"I can never keep a secret from you can't i?" Brenda said laughing "well you see, Bane and I decided to give Erica one of the rooms in our house…" she said directly to the point

"what do you mean?" Dylan asked

"well she's not moving with us of course, but Bane thought that Erica will always be around, he knew Erica would always be there and he thought of giving her a room so that she could sleep over anytime she wanted…" Brenda explain

Dylan was thinking, "well I guess I'm ok with it… I mean she's with you what else could I ask for…" Brenda smiled at his words "but I'm afraid she'll stay there more than here…"

"don't worry Dylan…you'll always be her brother no matter what…and she loves you…she'll never stop loving you…" Brenda trailed off as she realized the word she just said

"where did I heard that before?" Dylan teased, while Brenda smiled shyly

"I don't know maybe from a movie or something?" she said acting like she didn't know what he's saying. Then they continue talking not about the room anymore but about their past… they were laughing when Bane, Kelly and Erica came in.

"hey what's so funny?" Kelly asked

"nothing Brenda and I were just talking about the things we all did back in high school.." Dylan said still laughing

"ahh…" Kelly said, she didn't know how to feel, she was sure about Brenda's feeling towards Dylan, and vice versa, but she's still jealous of how close they were. And not to mention that Erica loves Brenda, she's glad that Erica is starting to open up to her, but sometimes she still felt like Erica talked to her because Brenda say so.

"come on… lets eat…" Erica said pulling Brenda and Bane

They headed to the kitchen, Dylan and Kelly followed closely. While eating they still talk about high school, Bane didn't feel out of place coz Brenda told him most of what happened to her. They were all laughing at Brenda's stories, Kelly and Dylan couldn't believe Brenda's memory, and she remembered every single details of their high school.

"ice cream time!!" Brenda and Erica said in unison they all laughed at them

"ok you two could prepare the ice cream and bring them in the living room…" Dylan said as he clean the table. The three left Erica and Brenda in the kitchen then headed to the living room. Dylan knew that Brenda wanted him to tell Kelly about the plan.

Bane and Dylan explain it to Kelly, she said that she's ok with it and that she knows that Brenda wouldn't let anything happen to Erica.

"so its ok with both of you… I think Erica will be happy to hear this…" Bane said

"hear what?" Erica said, they didn't notice Brenda and Erica came in with the ice cream. Brenda went to sit besides Bane, Erica sits besides Kelly and Dylan.

They all look at Brenda motioning for her to tell Erica about the plan. "well Erica.. were just thinking if you wanna spend some nights with us in our new house sometime…"

Erica didn't know what to say… she didn't even understand it… "what do you mean… and of course I wanted to sleep over sometime.."

"well Bane thought of giving you one of the rooms in their house…they know you would want to be there as often as you can…" Dylan said

"yes!!! I want it… but I'm not moving in right?" Erica said

"no you're not… you'll just be having your room there, and you're welcome anytime you feel like coming…" Bane said

"but there are some rules to follow ok?" Brenda said "you have to let Dylan or Kelly know whenever you're going there…"

"no boyfriend allowed in the room…" Dylan added

"Dylan!!" Erica object

"what I'm just being the big brother here…" Dylan said

"don't worry Dylan I wont let any guy at her room…" Bane said, Dylan gave him an appreciative look

"ok.. now I have two sets of big brothers and big sisters…" Erica said

"and you have to promise us that nothing will change… I mean you can stay at Brenda's as long as you want but don't ever forget that this is your home too…" Kelly said

"awww… Kelly of course not… this will always be home…" Erica said

"you don't need to worry about anything, I'll furnished your room so you don't have to bring anything from here…aside from your personal things of course…" Bane said

"thanks Bane…" Erica said coming towards them "you guys were the best…" she said hugging Bane and Brenda. Then she turned to Kelly and Dylan "and you guys were the best too… thanks for letting me stay with Brenda… thanks for everything Dylan… and Kelly…" she said hugging them

"ok… we better go now… Brandon might think we got lost…" Brenda said

"say hi to everybody for us bren.." Kelly said

"thanks for the dinner.." Dylan said

"and thanks for the accommodation…"Bane said

"I'll see you soon.." Brenda said hugging Kelly

"see yah… take care.." Kelly said

"and you missy… I believe you have school tomorrow morning… get rest now.. and I'll call you tomorrow ok?" Brenda said kissing Erica

"ok…bye sis… see yah around… bye Bane… thanks for everything…" Erica said

"bye!!" everyone said

* * *

**please review guys...**


	11. twin brother twin sister

**thanks for the reviews...hey bev90210fan this next 2 chapters is for you...hope yah like it!!!**

* * *

Bane and Brenda headed to the casa Walsh and found Brandon, Shae and Valerie at the kitchen having coffee. 

"hey I thought you move back to London without telling us…" Brandon teased

"well hello to you too Brandon…" Brenda said

"want some coffee?" Shae asked

Brenda and Bane nodded. "we had dinner at Dylan's…" Brenda said

Valerie and Brandon looked at them curiously. "well I'm glad to see that Kelly and you were starting to be friends again.." Val said

"yeah… I actually felt awkward when I first saw them… especially her… I mean Dylan and I were ok when he left me in London… we promised to be the closest friends ever… and well I'm happy that until now were still close… and were able to laugh about our past.." Brenda said

"and I'm glad you're ok with all of this…" Brandon said to Bane

"yeah… I mean I trust Brenda… and she tells me everything… she didn't hide the fact that Dylan was her greatest love before me… and I accept that… its really nothing… and I'm glad that they're still friends… they had too many good memories to just forget…" Bane said

"what about you and Kelly?" Brandon asked

"well we had closure the first night we got here… I told her that were still friends despite of everything that happened… I mean… I was really hurt back then, but looking back now… and thinking of all the blessings I have, the least I could do is to forgive and rekindle our friendship…" Brenda said

"yeah I understand you… I had a hard time getting along with Kelly when I first moved here…" Val said "but through the years, as we get older… I realized that life is too precious to stay mad at one person… then we started to get along really well..."

"well I'm glad that you three were ok now.." Brandon said

"I better get some rest now… I have work early tomorrow…" Val said "hey are we going to have dinner tomorrow before you leave?" she asked Brandon who looks at Shae

"well, I wanted to go to peach pit tomorrow night… maybe we can call the others and have dinner there.." Shae said

"yeah I think I like that…and I wanna say goodbye to Nat too…" Brandon said

"ok, I'll go straight to the peach pit tomorrow.." Val said "night guys…"

"night Val…" they all said, Val started to walk when she remembered something "hey bren Donna drop the designs earlier.. they're in the living room… I saw them and all of them were beautiful…" then she continue to walk

"thanks Val…" Brenda shouted "c'mon lets see what Donna made for our wedding"

The four headed to the living room and found three envelopes. They all looked at the design and they were all beautiful as what Val said. Brenda had a hard time choosing what she wants, then she finally settle with the third design and everyone agreed with her. Then they all went to sleep, Brenda phoned Donna and leave a message to her about her decision.

Morning came and Valerie went to her office early, she didn't wake anybody but she leaves a note at the kitchen. It was past 10 when everyone wake up, they deserved that long sleep because they were all tired from the past days events. Brenda made her way to the kitchen to make some coffee when she saw Val's note

_Guys,_

_I didn't wake you up… I thought you need to have a good sleep… I'll see you later at the pit! Love yah.._

_Val_

Brenda smiled at her friends note, she remember when they were young they used to leave notes to one another. She then made coffee and sandwiches for everybody. Shae walks in and said "morning bren.."

"morning.. is Brandon up?" she asked

"yeah he's just changing… here let me help you…" she said helping Brenda to fix the table for breakfast, or brunch since it was already past 10..

The boys went down and join the girls. They ate their 'brunch' and Brandon and Shae decided to do some shopping before they leave. Brenda and Bane opted to stay and get some more rest.

"who are you and what did you do to my baby sister?" Brandon teased

"well, Brandon I could go shopping anytime I wanted… not now, I really wanna rest more…" Brenda said

"Brandon leave your sister alone, she's tired and she needs to rest she has a wedding to prepare and a lot more stuffs to do…" Shae said in a warning tone

"ok… fine I'm just wondering if a twin brother can spend a day with his twin sister…" he said acting like a kid whos longing to spend quality time with his sister

"stop that Brandon… we'll spend more time when you get back here before my wedding… and by the way I phoned dad and he said they'll be here 3 days before my wedding…" she said as she noticed Bane's reaction "I mean our wedding… sorry honey.."

"nah… I'm ok beauty..i still can't believe your marrying me…" Bane said

"hey…I would marry you…I'm all yours remember?" she said

"yeah and I still can't believe it…" Bane said

"well better start believing it.." Brenda said

"you guys were killing me with cuteness…" Shae said

"eewww…" Brandon said under his breath

Shae elbowed Brandon letting him know that she heard what he said. Brandon and Shae went out leaving Brenda and Bane alone in the house. Brenda wanted to sleep some more but she couldn't sleep for some reason, Bane too couldn't sleep, so they decided to go downstairs. They went to the living room. Brenda showed Bane their old photo albums.

"bren you look beautiful here…" Bane said pointing at a picture

Brenda looked at it and smiled it was her picture from senior prom. She told Bane what happened in their prom.

"I'm glad you decided to come after all…" Bane said

"wouldn't miss it for the world…" Brenda said "and besides Tony asked me, it wouldn't be nice to say no…"

"I wished I knew you back then… I would probably asked you first.." Bane said

"of I'm sure you will.. you fell in love with me the first time you saw me.."

"who wouldn't fell in love with you?" Bane said leaning forward to kiss her Brenda kissed him back.

"I think I can sleep now…" Brenda said

Bane smirked, he knew what Brenda wanted "ok… but I'll carry you to bed beauty.." he didn't let Brenda say anything, he scoop Brenda and headed to their room. _'it's a good thing we have the house by ourselves'_ Brenda thought.

After making love, they fell asleep. But Brenda made sure that they were dressed coz she knew Brandon and Valerie too well, they wouldn't care to knock before opening the door. Later that afternoon, Brenda woke up at the noise in the kitchen, she knew it was Brandon and Shae. She looked at Bane who's still sleeping, she brushed his face with her hands and move closer to him. Bane stirred and looks at Brenda's green/gray eyes, "hey beauty… I hope you sleep well..'

"course I did…" she said smiling at Bane "I love you Bane…"

"and I love you too Brenda.." Bane replied

They heard footstep coming up, Brenda knew it was Brandon, she's expecting to see him bursting to her room without knocking first but to her surprise she heard a knock followed by "bren are you guys awake?"

"yeah Brandon come in…" Brenda said smiling "I'm happy to know that you've change a lot Brandon.." she said Bane and her get up and seated at the bed.

" well knowing you my little sister, I know that I have to knock first, I remember you getting pissed at me or Val or Dylan whenever burst into your room without knocking…" Brandon said

"but you guys did it everytime…" Brenda said

"that's because we wanna see you pissed off… now get up and get ready I called everyone and were going to meet them at the peach pit…" Brandon said, with that he leaves Brenda's room

"I can't believe his my brother…" Brenda said

"oh Brenda you guys were like one person… you're just out numbered because Brandon has Dylan and Valerie against you…but I'm pretty sure he wouldn't win over you when you guys were alone…" Bane said

"what's that suppose to mean?" Brenda asked

"like I told you, you were very much alike… I know he wouldn't stand a chance to you because you wouldn't let him win…" Bane said

"yeah I guess you're right… now get ready before my twin brother lost his patience.." Brenda said

"why don't we take shower together?" Bane asked seductively

"hmmm I think I like that…" Brenda said kissing him. They both went to shower and get ready for the night.

Downstairs Brandon and Shae were waiting for Bane and Brenda patiently. "hey relax… you knew how your sisters when dressing..." Shae said

"yeah I know.. and I'm not getting mad or something I'm just excited to meet the gang again…" Brandon said, with that they heard footsteps coming from the stairs "finally" he said

Brenda was wearing a black haltered dress that fell just above her knees, showing her beautiful legs and petite body. Her hair was pulled into a pony tail. They all went outside, Brandon and Shae used Bane's car while Bane went with Brenda.


	12. loosing my religion

At the Peach pit

"so what are we celebrating this time?" Nat asked the gang

"not actually celebrating Nat… Brandon and Shae were leaving tomorrow… but they'll be back for Brenda's wedding.." Donna said

Donna, David, Steve, Janet, Andrea, and Valerie were all there waiting for the rest of the gang. Suddenly Kelly, Dylan and Erica came in.

"hey guys…" they greeted each other.

"where's the twins? They're always late…" Dylan said, he didn't noticed Brenda and bane coming towards them

"who's late mckay?" Brenda asked Dylan jumped at the sound of her voice and turned to her. _'god why does she always have to look stunning?'_ he thought

"well, I remember you both being late to our meeting place back then…" Dylan said. Brenda playfully hit him in his arms.

"hey d be nice… we've changed a bit…" Brandon said

Dylan kept an eye to Brenda, she look so beautiful… and he's glad that they remained close after everything that happened. Brenda sit besides Dylan and Erica, Bane sit across her while Shae and Brandon sit beside him.

"so I'll get you all the usual?" Nat said

"yeah!!!" they all shouted

While waiting for their orders the gang talked separately with one another. The boys were talking about something, Valerie Andrea and Donna were talking about hannah's performance in school. Kelly and Erica were chatting about Andy, while Brenda and Dylan remained silent. The gang didn't noticed them, even Bane or Erica. Dylan break the silence between them. "so bren.. did you do your shopping for the house?"

"hmmm not yet… I think I'll do it next week… I'm not rushing things…" she replied

"well if you need help you know were to find me…" Dylan said

"yeah..thanks…" Brenda said

Suddenly a man came to the karaoke and played loosing my religion. Dylan looked at Brenda while Brenda looks down. Then they laughed at themselves, "why are acting like this…" Dylan said laughing at Brenda

"I don't know about you but I just felt weird before…" Brenda said

"remember when you forgot your id when we went to baja?" Dylan said

"how could I forget that.?" She said still laughing a little

"I remember the inspector told us that he needed to be sure if you are a citizen or what.. then you told him…"

"I'll be a dead citizen if my dad finds out!!" they both said loud enough to get the attention of the gang, they laughed harder as they remember that moment

The gang looked at them curiously then they all noticed the song, "care to share it to us guys…" Brandon asked

"oh it depends on bren.." Dylan said looking at bren

"well, its nothing we just remember the inspector from the toll gate, when we went to baja…" Brenda said, she told them what happened and they all burst into laughter. Kelly laughs too, but she felt weird hearing that story.

"you guys were nuts…" Val said

"yeah were are…" Dylan said

Bane felt a little awkward too…Brenda saw him and get up to sit beside him "hey honey you ok?"

"yeah, I just felt tired suddenly.." Bane lied

Brenda knew he was lying "oh Bane don't even think of anything ok? I'm sorry…" Brenda whispered to Bane

Bane smiled at Brenda, he knew Brenda wouldn't do anything to hurt him intentionally "no I'm sorry beauty… I shouldn't feel anything, I trust you…"

Brenda kissed him at his lips and smiled "thank you…"

The gang knew what happened, they felt the tension between the four of them. Dylan didn't make any move to Kelly coz he didn't want to make it a big deal. There was an awkward silence between the group until Donna spoke " bren my staff started to make the gowns!! And I like your choice, actually I was hoping you would pick that one…"

Brenda gave her a thanks-for-saving-me smile "yeah I really like that one too, but the other two were also beautiful… you did a great job…" Brenda said smiling to Donna

David also noticed the tension, he stood up and went to karaoke to change the song., . Brenda saw Kelly eyeing her, but she avoided eye contact with her, she didn't wanna make a scene there, she knew she had to let this one passed. Nat came to served their orders.

"ok this is on the house… and Brenda don't insist of paying ok… I'm still part owner of this dinner…" Nat said before Brenda could say anything

"ok… if you say so… thanks Nat.."

"no problem Laverne!!" Nat teased

This made the gang burst into laughter again. They remembered Brenda playing Laverne at peach pit! Brenda laughed also, and she's thankful to Nat coz she felt the tension loosen up.

"hey I made a lot of money being Laverne!" Brenda said laughing

"me too Brenda.." Nat said "so what do you say Laverne, you still have your spot here.."

"oh no thanks Nat… I think I can't do that now…" Brenda said

"well, just so you now the offer will be open forever…" Nat said "ok eat your dinner kiddos.."

They all ate their mega-burgers and fries. The gang went back to chatting, Kelly stand up and went to the restroom, Brenda followed her, Donna was about to stand up when Andrea stopped her. "they need to talk" she whispered to Donna, and she nodded

At the rest room

Brenda waited for Kelly to come out of the cubicle.

"hey.." Brenda said trying to sound as casual as she ca "I'm sorry about earlier…'

"no Brenda I'm sorry… I should've acted like that…"

"ok, lets settle this, you don't have to worry about me, I love Bane more than anything else, and I would die without him, I wanna marry him and spend the rest of my life as her wife and a mother to our kids… and with Dylan, I'm sorry… you knew how close we are, we never really broke our friendship in spite of what had happen, but that just it… were just bestfriends.. " Brenda said

"I know that bren… I just can't help myself sometimes…"

"well Kel, its time to let go of whatever you're feeling about us… and be secure with your relationship with Dylan, he loves you Kel… I knew that for a fact.."

"thanks bren.. promise I'll never doubt our relationship and our friendship…"

"and I promise not to get too close with Dylan for everybody's sake…" she said laughing

"I'm sure Dylan wouldn't want that… you're his bestfriend bren… don't keep yourself from getting close to him.."

"ok.. I'll try.. Bane trust me but I knew he feel jealous sometimes…"

"we couldn't helped it, especially when we knew how 'truly madly crazy in love' you guy were."

"which is.. what? 10-11 years ago… I love Dylan but just a friend or a brother… nothing more.."

"I believe you bren…" Kelly hugs Brenda

"ok now c'mon, they might think we got flushed here.." they went out laughing at the last comment of Brenda

The gang look at them curiously. "you're crazy!!" Kelly said

"what? I just thought of it out of the blue…" Brenda said still laughing

Dylan smiled at them, he knew Brenda wouldn't let anything happen between the three of them of four of them including Bane.

"so bren we'll be leaving tomorrow… are you sure you can handle everything while I'm not around?" Brandon started to teased Brenda

"hey.. I'm a big girl now…" Brenda said "and besides Bane is here…"

"and me..' Val said

"ok with Bane I think you're ok… but with Val?" he said teasing Val too

"hey be nice.. " Val said

"well I'll just say that I've known both of you for like…what…ahmm say all your life.. and I knew how crazy you two could be…" Brandon said, which made the gang laugh a little

"don't worry Brandon I'll be with them…" Erica but in

Dylan rolls his eyes…"of course you will… and I know you could put some senses to those two when needed…" Brandon said sarcastically

"hey.. what are you worried about?" Brenda asked

"nothing.. just felt like worrying…" Brandon replied

"you're crazy…" Brenda said

"I'm you're better half remember?" Brandon said, Brenda stuck her tongue out to Brandon

"ok… now seriously… we'll be back probably same as mom and dad…" Brandon said

"but Brandon they're not here till 3 days before our wedding… I'm kinda hoping you'll be here at least a week before.." Brenda said

"see… I know that you still need your big brother around…" Brandon said "well, let me see what I can do.. I'll call you as soon as I talked to our boss…"

"you're the best!!" Brenda kissed Brandon all over his face

"gross!! Bren!!!" Brandon joke

Brenda hits him at his chest…"can't a twin sister shower her twin brother with kisses?"

They all laughed at Brenda's words. Soon after, the gang said their goodbyes to Brandon and Shae. They stayed at the peach pit for a while, they didn't want to go home yet, besides Brandon and Shae's flight will be in the afternoon.

"I think I wanna dance!!!" Brenda said out of the blue

"hmmm I think I like that one too.." David said

"David you always love dancing…" Donna said

"so were going to a club?" Erica said

Everyone looks at her "no missy I'll drop you home… you know the rules.. and don't argue with us ok?" Dylan said

Erica looks at Kelly but she mouthed 'sorry' then she looks at Brenda, Brenda moved towards her "hey squirt… you know the rules right?" Erica nodded "and besides it's weekdays, meaning…"

"I have school tomorrow.." Erica said sadly

"right… hmmm what do you say I'll drop you home?" Brenda asked

Erica didn't say anything.. she just nodded. "and then on Saturday after we meet our wedding coordinator we'll go shopping and watch a movie or something?"

The gang smiled they knew it would cheer up Erica, she too, like all of the girls loves shopping.

Erica smiled at her "promise?"

"promise… now wipe that frown…" Brenda said

"so were really going to go out now?" Val said

"yeah that's the plan… well I mean if you guys like it…" Brenda said

"as much as I would love too, but I need to go check the kids…" Janet said "but Steve can go out with you guys… just make sure he's sober when he gets home…"

"are you sure?" Steve asked he obviously wanted to go with the gang

"I'm positive…" Janet said

"see… I have the most understanding wife in the world…" Steve said smiling

"don't push it Steve.. I'm letting you go coz I know these guys…" Janet said

"sorry.. but still… thank you.." he said

"Andrea are you coming with us..?" Brandon asked

"well, of course I want to, but I have to check first on grandma rose.. Hannah is with here.. let me just call her first and let her know.." she pulled her cell phone and excused her self. After a few moments "ok, I'm going with you guys…" she said

"nice one chief…" Brandon said

"do I have to asked you two?" Brenda said to David and Donna, she knew they will come

"nope.." David said plainly

"Kelly?" Brenda asked

"I'll go.."

"Dylan?" Brenda asked

"I'll go too.."

"Val you'll go whether you like it or not…" Brenda said not giving Val a choice

"hey no fair you asked them all…"

"ok.. Val are you coming with is?" Brenda said sarcastically

"yeah I'll go with you guys." Val said laughing

"ok were all set, I'm gonna drive Erica first then I'll meet you up at the club.." Brenda said

"I'll go with you.." Kelly said

"ok.. c'mon…" Brenda said "I'll see you later honey…" she said to Bane kissing him "and I love you…"

"I love you too… be careful ok…?" Bane said

"yes sir!!... love you.." Brenda said


	13. meet the ex's

**sorry for the late update...and thanks for all the reviews..**

* * *

Erica Kelly and Brenda went out and headed to Dylan's place. While the rest of them headed to the bar. Bane decided to go with Dylan. While at the car Dylan said " hey Bane sorry bout earlier…"

"no man… its ok… I understand…" Bane said "you're her bestfriend and I'm ok with it…"

"thanks man.. I'm just glad that we remained this close after everything…" Dylan said

"me too.. I know you played a big part on her life… so I'm definitely ok with you too… and I trust you both…" Bane said

"I'll never break that trust Bane, and believe me I'm happy about you and Brenda.. she's very important to me, she's like my sister and my bestfriend…"

"that's good to know…" Bane said as they parked just beside Brandon and Shae.

The gang went in and started to dance and have a good time. Dylan asked Andrea to dance while Bane danced with Val.

Meanwhile Kelly and Brenda were parking just beside Dylan's car. They both went in and search for them. They spotted them all at the dance floor.

"they surely wanted to dance…" Brenda said laughing

"yeah… c'mon lets have some drinks…" Kelly said

They went to the bar and ordered drinks. Suddenly a man came to them.

"Brenda? Brenda Walsh is that you?..." he said from their behind

They both turned around to see who it is. Brenda vaguely remembered him, it was Jason the man she dated way back when she, Kelly and Donna made fake id's for them to get in to the bar.

"Jason?" Brenda asked

"Jason as in fake id Jason? Kelly asked, Brenda nodded

"yeah.. its me… long time no see Brenda… you look great…" Jason said

"thanks… uhmmm this is Kelly, Kelly this is Jason.." Brenda introduced

They shook hands. "so how's life been treating you Brenda?" Jason asked

"hmmm… I'm fine.. I just got back from London, I stayed there for like 9 years…"

"I see…" Jason said they continue to catch up until Bane and Dylan saw them

"who's that man?" Dylan asked the gang

They all shrug their shoulders, they didn't recognize him. They decided to approach them.

Dylan and Bane clear their throats when they got there. Brenda and Kelly looked at them. Jason turned around to face them.

"who's your friend bren?" Bane asked

"uhmm Jason this is Bane…" Jason shook hands with Bane

"ah you're the fiancée…" he said

"yeah that would be me.." Bane said, he faced Brenda and whispered "Jason? As in the fake id Jason?"

Brenda nodded. "and these are my friends, Andrea, Donna her husband David, Steve, Valerie, Dylan, Kelly's boyfriend, my brother Brandon and his fiancée Shae.

"nice to meet you guys…" Jason said the gang just nodded at him "look its great to see you again Brenda…I have to go now… my wife's waiting for me…" Jason said

"ok.. take care Jason…. See yah around.." Brenda said

"bye!" the gang echoed

Jason waved his hand goodbye then walks to the other side of the bar.

"you knew that guy?" Dylan asked Bane

"yeah Beau.. I mean Brenda told me about him…" Bane said

"hey, guys order your drinks now…" Brenda said, the gang went at the bar and ordered something.

Dylan was about to order something when Brenda glared at him, he knew that look and said "I promise I'll have 1 and that's it.."

Kelly didn't mind Dylan's drinking, but Brenda did. "ok… just one …" Brenda teased

"yes ma'am!!" Dylan said playing along

"hey beauty… lets dance…" Bane said

The gang watched them as they went to the dance floor, David and Donna followed them. Brenda and Bane were having fun, they both love to dance just like Donna and David!! Everybody danced with everybody, even Dylan and Brenda danced together. The gang didn't notice the time, until someone approached their table. Brenda looked at him and smiled it was--- Tim! From their aerobics class.

"Brenda? Kelly?" he asked

"hey there Tim… long time no see…" Kelly said

While Brenda didn't know how to react, both Dylan and Bane knew who Tim was. She was lost in her thoughts when Tim spoke again "Brenda? Are you ok?" he asked

"yeah I'm fine… hi Tim…" she said "ahmm this is my fiancée Bane, my friend Valerie and my brothers fiancée Shae.. you knew the rest of them…" she said

"yeah… hi guys.." he said

'hi!!" the gang echoed

"tim aerobic guy?" Bane whispered Brenda nodded. She didn't feel ok, _'why does these guys shows up?'_ she thought

"ok.. I'll better get going…nice to see you again Brenda… and nice to see and meet you guys…" he said 'bye.."

"bye!!" the gang echoed again

"bren looks like you ex's were all here…" Brandon joke, he knew all of his sisters ex's

"they're not my ex's Brandon. .and shut up.." she snapped Brandon

" oh my god…" Donna exclaim looking behind Brenda

"what don't tell there another guy in my past? I'm gonna scream…" Brenda said irritably

"am I one of the guys from your past?" said a man behind Brenda

Brenda turned around and look shocked it's stuart!! Her ex fiancée. "hmmm i dont think so…" she said jokingly she and Stuart had contacts all this years, after they call off their engagement, they decided to stay friends. Stuart once visited Brenda at London before Bane and Brenda dot together. 'hey… how are you…?" Brenda said hugging him

"I'm good… what about you?" he asked

"well I'm getting married next month… with him.." she pointed Bane "stuart this is my fiancée Bane.." they shook hands Bane also knew who stuart is.

"and you've met the rest of the gang, except this is Valerie, and this is Shae Brandon's fiancée…"

"hi guys, nice to see you all again.." stuart said 'listen I need to go now, I just thought I'd say hi to an old friend…" he said smiling at Brenda

"well, nice to see you again Mr. Carlston… and said hi to your parents for me…" she said

"very well Miss Walsh… say hi to Jim and Cyndi for me too.." Stuart said "bye guys…"

"bye!!" again they all echoed

"Weeeew!! What is this meet my ex's day?" Brenda said

The gang laughs at her, "hey its not funny when you see all of them at the same night and same place… I mean there could be other bars here right?"

"but this is the hottest bar here…" Steve said "don't mind them bren… just enjoy the night.."

"Bane you all knew them?' Val asked curiously

"yeah Brenda told me everything and anything about her past relationships.." Bane said

"well, that's the least I could do right…" Brenda said, the gang nodded "look its almost 2.. I think we had enough for this night…"

"are you really tired or you're just afraid to bump into one of you ex's again?" Kelly said

"both! Now c'mon I feel a little dizzy too..." Brenda said she stood up but she lost her balance a little, but Bane catches her

'hey beauty you ok?" Bane asked

"yeah I'm fine just bring me home…" she said, its not that she didn't want to see her ex's or that she's bitter or something she just didn't expect to see them all at the same time at the same place, plus she had 2 or 3 drinks, she's getting a little tipsy too.

"ok then I say we all go home… we had enough for this night… " Andrea said

"yeah your right chief.. and by the way thank you guys for this night…" Brandon said

"yeah thank you… and we'll see you all next month…" Shae said

They all got up and headed out. When they were at the parking lot saying goodbyes to each other Dylan asked Brenda if he could talk to her for a minute, Brenda nodded and followed him a few steps away from the gang.

"what? " she asked

"hey… I just wanna make sure if you're ok…"

"I'm fine Dylan…"

"Brenda.."

"ok, I just felt weird seeing those guys at the club... then Bane is also there..and…"

"me?" Brenda nodded "hey I thought were ok?"

"yeah I thought so too… but maybe this is martini speaking… so don't mind me… I'll feel better tomorrow promise…"

"bren, you know you can always talk to me right?" she nodded "ok… get some rest now… and don't think of anything… ok?" she nodded again

They walked towards the gang, Donna hugs Brenda and said "goodnight Brenda… see yah around… and get some rest ok…" Brenda nodded

"I'll call you tomorrow…" she said to Donna

"ok..be careful.." Donna said and then David and her took off.

Kell went to Dylan's car after saying her goodbyes but Dylan is still worried about bren "go now Dylan… I told you already… I'm ok…" Brenda said

"call me ok…?" Dylan said Brenda nodded

"see yah B.. " he said to Brandon

They all headed home, Brenda told everybody that she's ok and that she'll talk to them in the morning. They all sleep until past 10 am the next morning, Valerie who has work that day just leave them note saying that she didn't want to wake them up and wishes Brandon and Shae a safe trip. They all eat lunch and Bane and Brenda took Brandon and Shae to the aiport afterwards. Bane and Brenda went back home, Brenda didn't talk about anything that happened the past night and Bane knew that she'll talk when she's ready so he didn't push it. They both decided to get some rest again, after all the events since they got there, finally they felt tired.


	14. shop till you drop

Brenda had talk with Bane about what happened the night before Brandon and Shae left. She told him that she really felt awkward to see all those men from her past, but it was nothing big the alcohol added a little drama to her emotion that night. Bane believed her and decided to drop the subject. For the rest of the weekdays, Bane and Brenda went to visit Donna's boutique to see what's happening with the dresses. Bane had decided to liquidize all his assets in London after a long talk with Brenda who finally agreed about it. Bane promised her that everything's gonna be ok.

Saturday came and Brenda and Bane get ready to pick up Erica and meet their wedding coordinator. By this time Bane was already driving, he's familiar with the roads now with a little help from Brenda. Bane pulled up in front of Dylan's house they went down and headed to the front door, but before Brenda could knock Erica opened the door already.

"hey!!" Erica said hugging Brenda "I missed you.."

Brenda sighs and shook her head "I missed you too but I kinda need air here…" she said jokingly

"I'm sorry…" Erica said pulling out "hi Bane!!" Bane smiled at her

"its ok sweetie are you ready to go?" she asked

"believe me she's ready she's been waiting for you for the past 2 hours!" Dylan said coming in "hey Bane..'

"shut up Dylan.." Kelly warned him "hi guys" she greeted them

"but I told you I'll pick you up this time…" bren said looking at Erica

"don't mind my brother…" she then leans to Brenda to whisper "you know how crazy he could be…he's exaggerating it.." then they both laugh, others look at them curiously.

"you're telling me…" Brenda said still laughing

"hey you two stop ganging up on me…" Dylan said trying to sound serious

"you started it mckay… so suffer…anyways were off we don't wanna be late.." Brenda said

"ok you guys have fun…and bren don't forget to call me ok?" Kelly said

"yeah I'll call you later to let you know…maybe we could meet later if its not too late coz I remember I promise Erica a shopping spree… so we'll see…"

"what shopping? why am I not included in your bonding?" Dylan continue to tease them

Brenda shook her head she couldn't believe Dylan, he and Brandon acted like that ever since she arrived. "were off Dylan…we have lots to do… so see yah guys…" she said

Dylan sighs and said "ok you three have fun…Bane can I talk to you for a sec?"

"sure" Bane said and followed Dylan's lead

"I just wanna warn you…you know how Brenda when shopping but you must know that Erica is as bad as Brenda when it comes to shopping…" Dylan said

Bane laugh a little "thanks for the warning man..i'll have that in mind…"

"are you two gonna whisper at each other all day? I believe I said I don't wanna be late with the meeting Bane…" Brenda told them wondering what theyre talking about

Dylan and Bane look at each other then laughed. "Bane!!" Brenda called his attention

"ok I'm coming… see yah guys…" he said nodding to Kelly and Dylan

"bye!!" they all said

**Restaurant where they're meeting the coordinator**

Brenda look around and to search foe her coordinator until a man, probably same age as hers, tall, and extremely hot approach her. "Miss Walsh?"

Brenda turned around, she didn't recognize the man "yeah? Can I help you?"

"hi I'm mike, my partner and I were your coordinator but something came out and she couldn't make it here now, she told me to fill you in about your wedding…" Mike said obviously attracted to Brenda.

Brenda lock eyes with him for a moment until Erica and Bane clears their throat "yeah..uhhmmm this is my fiancée Bane" Mike and Ralph shook hands "and this is Erica my maid of honor.." they shook hand too.

"table for four ma'am?" a waiter asked them, Brenda nodded and followed the waiter.

They just ordered drinks, they weren't hungry. Mike put out his laptop to show Brenda the plan.

"ok Miss Walsh.." Mike started

"Brenda please…just call me Brenda…"

"yeah sure…Brenda so far Michelle and I did everything you requested. We've covered mostly everything for your wedding" he started then he look at Brenda again.

Bane felt a little awkward, with the way Mike looking at Brenda but he ignore his feelings he don't wanna jumped into conclusion.

"the church.." Mike showed the pictures of the church "we've reserved for your wedding"

Brenda, Erica and Bane look at the pictures. "and we've already ordered all the flowers that we need including your bouquet…"

"that's great!!" Brenda said

"I've already checked the place for your reception…" he then click another folder in his laptop.

"oh my god bren..its beautiful.." Erica said mesmerized by the place

"yeah I like it too.." Bane added

"me either…" Brenda said

"we also handled the catering service, your cake, the photo and video coverage and here is your sample of the invitation…" Mike handed Brenda 1 invitation.

"this is all great mike…michelle and you did a great job… so what else do we need?"

"well, I wanted to ask you if you would want to add anything else…"

"yeah actually I have my friends daughter singing at the church and at the reception…maybe 2-4 songs.."

"ok I'll include that with the program…" mike jot down notes "the invitation will be ready the day after tomorrow, would you like us to deliver it or you wanna do it yourselves?"

"I think we can do that bren…" Bane said , Brenda nodded

"so I'll send all call you when the invitation is ready…" mike jot down notes "what about the dresses? And the tux?"

"its all set, I have my friend Donna doing it all for everybody in my entourage…"

"Donna silver?" Mike asked

"yeah why?"

"I've work with her before and she's really good…" Mike said

"she is.."

"anything else?" Bane asked

"lets see.." Mike check his list "we'll that's basically all, and I want to assure you that everything's set for you wedding day."

"thank you mike…and you've done a great job… I can't do all of that alone…" Brenda said

"well its our job Miss… I mean Brenda.." Mike replied

"so just call us if anything comes up…"Bane said wanting to get out of there, its obvious that this guy Mike is flirting with his fiancée.

"yeah sure..i got Brenda's number so I'll phone you guys…" Mike said still smiling to Brenda. "ok I'll go ahead… I'll see you again…" mike said looking at Brenda

They all shook hands before Mike leaves. Brenda noticed Bane is awfully quiet. "hey handsome you ok?" She asked while waiting for the bill.

Bane just look at Erica so also noticed how Mike looked at Brenda. "it's mike.." Erica answered for Bane

Brenda let a small laugh "what about Mike? Don't tell me your jealous of **OUR WEDDING** coordinator?"

"maybe…did you notice how he looked at you beauty?"

Brenda laughed again, Bane was acting like a kid "hey both of you…listen…I know he's kinda flirt earlier but it doesn't mean anything to me…and I can't believe you both… I thought you knew me too well…" Brenda said still laughing a little

"hey you can't blame me…I didn't call you beauty for nothing…" Bane said

"thank you but I'm already yours so you don't have to worry…ok?" Brenda said "and what about you missy?"

"well I'm always at Bane's side here…" Erica said looking at Bane

"and here I thought you love me more…" Brenda said laughing at the antics of Bane and Erica '_so weird' _she thought

"ok ok..were sorry…now come on lets go shopping!!" Erica said standing up

Brenda and Bane rolls their eyes and followed Erica outside. When they got to the mall, it was mad!! The girls acted like they didn't shop for a decade. They literally shop till they drop. Bane was amazed on their energies then he remembered Dylan's warning '_he's right…'_ he said under his breath.

After 4 hours of doing nothing but to shop, they finally got tired.

"so is there anything else you wanted ladies?" Bane said

"hmmm I think we've been to every store here…I'm good what about you?" Brenda asked Erica

"hmmm" looking at her shopping bags "I think I'm good for now…and I'm starving!!"

Bane laughs at them, '_women'_ he thought "so why don't we head to the peach pit and have that yummy mega-burger?"

"that's great!!! Come on.." Brenda said

The three headed to the peach pit. After they all ate, Brenda and Erica felt so tired.

"hey guys come on..you guys were too tired now… " Bane said

"yeah I think I couldn't walk a step" Brenda said

"me too…" erica said

"ok then lets go home and get some rest…" Bane said they said their goodbyes to Nat and headed out.

When they got to Dylan's house, Dylan and Kelly were watching TV when they entered the house.

"whoa guys… do you think you left something for us in the mall?" Dylan said looking at the shopping bags

Brenda and Erica just glared at him they're obviously not in the mood. They kissed Kelly to say hi but they didn't say anything at all, they head straight to Erica's room to put away all the shopping bags.

"something I said?" Dylan asked who look so confused

"don't mind them they're just tired if you just see them, they practically raid every store and didn't stop for like 4 hours straight…" Bane explain "I used to it though…Brenda was always like that when we go shopping…but those two together? Forget about it.."

They all laughed at Bane's story, "I told you man…Erica was as bad as Brenda…I think she and Brenda were kinda twins too.." Dylan said

After a few minutes, Brenda didn't return to the living room, Bane started to get worried "what the hell are they doing now?" he asked Kelly and Dylan


	15. back to london

**sorry for late update...i was busy for the last 4 days...thanks for the reviews guys...**

* * *

"I don't know.. let me check them.." Dylan stood up and headed to Erica's room. When he got there he smiled at the sight. He saw them curled up in Erica's bed fast asleep. He stared at them, they were two of his most loved girls in the world. He turned back and went to get Bane and Kelly.

"hey guys come with me…" Dylan almost whispered

Kelly and Bane look at each other, equally confused. But they followed Dylan. They peak on Erica's door and saw them sleeping, they look so tired. Bane and Kelly smiled also. "I think that's one of the best sight I've seen…" Bane said smiling Kelly and Dylan nodded in agreement. Dylan closed the door and they all returned at the living room.

"hey Bane why don't you stay here for a while, I don't wanna wake up those two..and besides I think we all know how is Brenda when somebody tries to wake her up…" Kelly said laughing at her own memories back in high school.

"yeah I wouldn't want to wake her up either.." Bane said "I just have to call Valerie and let her know we'll be late.."

"sure… phone's over there…" Kelly said pointing at the phone.

Bane called the casa Walsh but nobody answered. "well maybe she's still out, I'll try her cell" he said to Kelly he then called Valerie's cell, and talked to her when he hung up he turned to Kelly and Dylan and said " she's still out and she said she's gonna be home late too.."

"ok you stay here and make yourself at home…I'll fix dinner for us.." Kelly said

"I can help you Kelly…I cook a lot for Brenda…no actually let me cook our dinner…lets say it's a thank you for letting Brenda crashed in Erica's room like that…" Bane said

"no its ok Bane…but wait you cook?" Kelly asked

"yeah.. eversince I was I kid I've always love to cook..and I cook a lot when Brenda and I were in London.." Bane said

"ok if you insist and i would love to taste you cooking too!" Kelly said

"ok..i'll see what I can do… you guys can relax..i'll call you when dinner is ready…" Bane said

"no Dylan will help you and I'll take a nap too.." Kelly said leaving Dylan no choice, she kissed him quick and hurried to their bedroom

Bane and Dylan look at each other "what's with the girls?" Dylan asked

"ok their wish is our command so come on help me out here…" Bane said motioning to Dylan to get started "but wait Brenda told me…' Bane trailed off

"that I'm the worst in kitchen?" Dylan finished his sentence

"uhhhmmm well kinda…" Bane said

'its ok..and she's telling the truth…the girls tried to teach me…no one is successful though… " Dylan said laughing "but don't worry i think I can help you in other things…you do the cooking I'll do the rest…" Dylan said

After almost 2 hours the boys were almost done with the dinner, they were setting the table when Brenda came in, closely followed by Kelly and Erica

When Bane saw her he asked "hey pretty are you ok now?"

"I smell something good! I'm starving and yes handsome I'm ok now.. thank you for letting me sleep…" she kissed him 

"your welcome honey.." he kissed her again

"hey! Can we eat now?" Erica said

"yeah sure…come on seat down.." Bane said, everybody were settled

"hey I hope you guys like what we prepared" Bane said

"we?" Brenda asked laughing

"hey bren believe it or not I helped Bane… and he said I'm not that bad as you told him…" Dylan said

"ok fine if you say so…" she made face to Dylan

"ok you two stop it…let's eat now before the food gets cold…" Erica said causing Brenda and Dylan to look at her "what? I can be big sister to you two sometimes… now lets eat.."

"yes big sis!" Brenda and Dylan said at the same time which makes them all laugh.

After few minutes they were all finished eating "Bane its great!" Kelly complimented

"thanks…I guess I'm inspired…" Bane said looking at Brenda

"ewww…" Erica said Brenda squint her eyes Erica mouthed 'sorry'

"but I'm not as good as Cyndi though…" Bane said

"sorry bro…she's the best!" Dylan said

"its ok..i agree too, when they visited us or when we visited them she always cook for us…" Bane said

"yeah she's the best…if I don't have good metabolism I'll be 400 lbs. now…" Brenda said laughing

But Dylan laugh harder than everybody, Brenda raised her eye brows and glared at Dylan "sorry brender…I just imagine you being 400 lbs…" Dylan said still laughing 

"I couldn't imagine you that big beauty…" Bane said also laughing

"me either Bane…I mean all my life I've been this small.." Brenda said who also laugh as she imagine herself that big.

Suddenly Brenda's cell rang "hey Val.." she answered as she excused herself to the group. Kelly and Erica washed the dishes while Bane and Dylan continue to chat still laughing at Brenda. When Brenda hang up her cell, she joined Dylan and Bane at the backyard.

"hey you two are getting too close…." Brenda said

"is that a problem bren?" Dylan asked

"except that you guys will talk about me all the time, no its ok…" Brenda said sarcastically

"so you're assuming that were talking about you everytime were talking?" Dylan asked

"yes…and I know I'm right mckay…don't play decoy!" Brenda said, she's so sure about it

"well…yeah maybe… a little…" Dylan said

"and you my dear fiancée..dont tell me you're making fun of me too? "

"of course not Brenda…" Bane said

"good..i think Dylan and Brandon teasing me�all the time would be enough to pissed me… " Brenda said putting her arms around Bane's waist.

"hey I think we need to go home now…you still need to rest!" Bane said 

"yeah I feel sleepy again… and you too mister…I know you're tired too, we made you carry all our bags earlier, then you cook dinner, you can use some rest too… so come on.." Brenda said, when they started to head back in, Brenda pulled Bane "wait! Can you carry me? I'm too tired…my feet is killing me.." Brenda said trying to get some pity from Bane. bane look at her with are-you-serious-or-what look. Brenda laugh a little and said "kidding.. now come on.." Bane said under his breath 'this woman is unbelievable…'  
"heard that Bane…and I know…that's why you're marrying me right? And you can't live without this unbelievable woman so you better be nice or I might change my mind…" Brenda said as they re-enter at the living room to find Kelly and Erica watching movie, Dylan went to seat down with Kelly.

"hey guys we need to go now…thanks for letting us stay for a while…" Brenda said "and I'll see you soon ok?" she said looking at Erica

Erica went up and hug her sister "yeah..thanks for everything big sis…" she said then she turn to Bane "and� you too big bro…you're the best…" she hugs Bane

"your welcome squirt!" Bane teased

"bye!...see yah around guys… and thanks again.." Bane said to Kelly and Dylan

"bye bren! Erica called out as Brenda and Bane opened the front door "I love yah!"

"love yah back squirt…" Brenda said "bye!"

* * *

The next day Bane received a call from his cousin in London, he needs to fly there to personally take care of the last few details of the liquidation, Brenda wanted to go with him but Bane told her that its just a few days trip and that it'll be faster if he travel alone. He's leaving on Monday and will be back at most on Sunday. 

"ah I can't believe you're leaving me for a week Bane…" Brenda cried

"hey its only a week after that I'll be with you for the rest of your life…I just need to take care of some legal papers and all that stuffs…" he explained again "and Brenda we've talked about this earlier, please lets not fight over this…you know I really need to do all those things in time…"

Brenda sighs.."yeah I know…I'm sorry..i just don't wanna be apart with you…"

"me too bren.. come on..lets go to peach pit…call your friends..and I have to tell them something…" Bane said

"tell them something?" Brenda asked

"yeah…get ready now…and call the guys…" he said kinda like bossing

"yeah sure…" Brenda reluctantly obeyed

After an hour or so everyone was at the peach pit, all wondering what's going on…

"so what's this all about Bane?" Brenda asked Bane as they join all the others

"lets order first…" Bane said

"I'll do it…" Dylan said "Nat give us the usual.." he shouted

"got that kiddo…" Nat replied behind the bar

"order done… now spill…" Valerie said

"ok..its really nothing important… first, I just want you to know that I'll be leaving brenda�tomorrow for London.." Bane said in a serious tone

Before he continues the gang reacted negatively.

"why would you leave bren?" Steve said

"I thought you're getting married? You said you love her more than anything else?" David said

"how could you Bane?" Val said

They all had a hurt-her-and-you-die tone. Dylan didn't want to speak a word, his getting pissed and he wanted to punch Bane.

"whoa…" Brenda said "guys calm down…were not breaking up or something.." she look at Bane "were not breaking up are we?"

"I'm not even gonna justify that question honey…you know my answer…" he replied then he look at the guys "guys sorry to lead you that way…I'm not leaving Brenda…I mean were not breaking up…its just that I need to go to London to fixed all the legal papers I needed, and I have to personally take care of the liquidation…." Bane explain

"I can't believe you guys…but thanks…I felt loved…" Brenda said

"you are bren… and will always be…" Steve said

"so anyways… I just wanna tell you guys that I'll be gone at most a week…. And I just wanna make sure that Brenda will have something to do here while I'm gone… I know you're all busy…but please if you guys can make time for her..i'll appreciate it…" Bane said

"hey! Don't ask my friends to baby sit me…I'll be ok… : Brenda hits Bane on his arm the gang broke into laughter "is that what you gonna tell them? To look after me?"

"well yeah…I don't want you to get bore here…" he said "hey guys stop laughing…" he said to the gang "ok I'm sorry honey..its just that I don't know how to do this…were never apart a single moment ever since we got together.." Bane added

They stop laughing and saw Bane being serious this time "don't worry too much Bane, she's a big girl and she have us all…and I highly doubt she'll get bore here…trust me…" Kelly said

"I think I knew that…I just wanna be sure…" Bane said

"well your assured…the gang will baby sit for you while your gone…" Dylan said

"ok…that's it guys…sorry to take your time…I know you're all busy…" Bane said a little embarrassed on how he acted

"its ok Bane…I think you're really sweet…talking to us just to make sure Brenda will be ok while you're gone….definitely a plus point…" Donna said

"maybe I can stay with Brenda while Bane was out of the country…" Erica said

"id love that squirt…but you know you have to ask your brother first…" Bane said 

Brenda and Erica knew exactly what to do to make Dylan say yes, "Dylan please…." They both said with their baby voice and puppy eyes

"right…as if I have a voice over you two…" Dylan said rolling his eyes

"yay!" Brenda and Erica said

The orders came through and they all ate their mega-burgers and fries. " why do I miss mega-burgers when I'm here all the time?" Andrea asked

"because we all can't live without Nat's mega-burger!" Steve said "hey Brenda I can go with you tomorrow at the airport if you want to…" he offered

"thanks man…that'll be great.." Bane answered before Brenda could 

"no thank you needed Bane…" Steve said "were practically like a family here.."

"hey while were all here..why don't you tell us about the meeting with your coordinator…?" Kelly asked

Bane and Erica shared a look, Dylan noticed it "hey did we miss anything?"

"its nothing..dont mind those two they were just paranoid…" Brenda said defensively

The gang gave her a curious look "ok..ok… they thought Mike was flirting with me…and they thought I was flirting with him too…" Brenda said

"wait Mike Faines?" Donna asked

"you know him?" David asked Donna, Donna nodded

"yeah that would be him… he mentioned he worked with you before and that you're really great…" Brenda said

"I remember…him and his partner were fantastic…" Donna said "anyhow, what happened?"

"well, Mike was discussing the things for our wedding, I didn't even noticed his flirting…I was too focused on the details…while this two were busy eyeing Mike and me…" Brenda explained "but now that I thought about it…he's kinda hot…" Brenda added

"Brenda!" Bane called

"well he is…but it meant nothing handsome.." Brenda assured Bane

"sorry David but I kinda agree with bren… Mike was so hot…" Donna said smirking

The girls laughed while David and Bane look serious. "hey you guys…we were just appreciating him..but it meant nothing…" Brenda said to David and Bane

"yeah I know..and we could trust you girls…but its him that I don't trust… if you guys could see him staring at Brenda… you would know why I acted like that yesterday…" Bane said

"yeah he's right…I didn't know why I acted like that too, but theres something about him I don't like though I agree with Donna and Brenda..he's really hot…" Erica added

"well, I can't tell who's gonna look at me can't i? don't worry I'll stay away from him… if you like you can do all the talking when we meet them again…besides I already told them everything I wanted…"Brenda said looking at Bane

"ok forget about that jerk…what about the wedding?" Kelly asked

"Kelly's right…you don't have to worry Bane…" Andrea said

Bane nodded an smiled to Brenda, he knew he could trust Brenda its just the green monster at work.

"about the wedding, practically they covered everything, the church, flowers, venue for reception, catering, photo and video coverage…uhhmmm invitations… so I don't have to worry that much…I bet everything will be ready by this weekend… they work fast yet their work were fantastic…flawless.." Brenda said " and hey Andrea have you told my niece?"

"yeah..and she's been practicing since I told her… " Andrea said

"tell her to sing for us during reception… I thought of hiring a band or something but I prefer to hear my niece on my wedding day…and besides she's amazing…" Brenda said "I'll give her the songs maybe tomorrow so she can practice it…"

"that'll be great…actually she's been asking me about the song…"Andrea said

"I'll go to your place tomorrow..i wanna visit grandma rose too…" Brenda said

"she'll be thrilled Brenda… she's been asking to see you…" Andrea said

"aww…you should've call me…" Brenda said

"nah…its ok…I told her that you'll be busy until your wedding…" Andrea explain

"you know Hannah is really a great kid…" Brenda said "I mean straight a student, active in school, talented and she act matured for her age.."

"yeah…I agree…" Janet said 

"thanks guys… I've taught Hannah everything I learned from my parents, from school, from you guys…"

"great job Andrea…" Kelly said

Suddenly Brenda's phone rang. She answered it "hello?"

_"hi Brenda this is mike.."_


	16. missing bane

**and so the story continues...**

* * *

"mike?" everybody look at her

"he's calling you now?" Bane said

"Shhhhh" Brenda said covering her cell.

"is there anything wrong with the wedding preparation?"

"_no I just wanna tell you that the invitation were finished you can get it from the shop anytime tomorrow…"_

"tomorrow?" Brenda asked looking at Bane who obviously wasn't happy about that "ok..i'll stop by tomorrow…"

"_great I'll be waiting…"_

"yeah I'll see you tomorrow…"

"_ok..take care Brenda…"_

"you too…bye…" she click her phone and face Bane "he wanted me to get the invitations tomorrow…"

Bane didn't answer "hey..he's our wedding coordinator..do you want me to be rude to him?" Brenda said she didn't understand Bane, she got his point, but she told him already not to worry and just trust her.

Bane didn't say anything again, he's always like that when he's not ok with anything, he didnt want to fight with Brenda so he would always keep his mouth shut until everything is cool.

"hey guys… don't fight over that jerk…Bane I'll go with brender tomorrow…don't worry…" Dylan said 

"thanks Mckay…" Brenda said

Bane sighs "ok.. I'm sorry beauty…forgive me please…" he said with his native accent

Brenda laugh she always laugh when Bane talk with his native accent. "I'm not mad…I can never get mad at you remember…?"

"yeah me too… it'll be suicide…" Bane said kissing Brenda 

They all finished their meal Bane stood up to pay at the counter.

"here you go Bane…" Nat said giving Bane his change

"thanks Nat… " Bane said smiling to Nat

"come on guys…lets go home and get some rest…"Steve said

When they were all outside Bane spoke once again "hey guys sorry about earlier…and thank you for coming and for understanding…"

"no problem Bane… like Steve said were practically family here…" Valerie said

"and I'm glad to be part of your little gang, thank you again and I guess I'll see you all next week.." Bane said

"hey take care of your big sis here squirt ok?" he said hugging Erica

"you know I will…have a safe trip…" Erica replied

"have a safe trip Bane…I hope you fix whatever you need to fix there…" Andrea said

"thanks Andrea…" Bane said "you guys take care…"

Before he could finish his sentence Brenda poke him at his arm. "I mean take care of yourselves…" Bane covered

"bye guys…see yah around…" David and Donna said

"bye…" the all said to each other

"bren give me a call tomorrow…" Steve said 

"yeah..thanks Steve…"

They all headed to their houses and get some rest. The next day Brenda called Steve, and Steve will drive them to the airport. Steve pulls in front of the casa Walsh and went inside.

"hey.." Brenda greeted him when he entered in the kitchen

"are we ready?" Steve asked

"yeah all set…" Bane said "and thanks for doing this man…" 

"no problem…come on we don't want you to miss your flight.." Steve said

"I actually love that idea Steve…" Brenda said half jokingly

Bane look at her "hey we've talked about this all night…"

"yeah I know…sorry…"Brenda said

"ok..lets go now…I want to finished everything ASAP.." Bane said

They all headed to the airport, once they were in, Brenda hugged Bane tightly. "I'll miss you Bane…"

"not more than I'll miss you Brenda…" he replied

"call me often please…" Brenda said 

"every minute I have…"

"and you better behave yourself mister…"

"same rule applies to you miss…"

"I'm always behaving…don't worry…I'll miss you Bane.."

"hey we need to stop this…it's getting really hard for me to leave…but we know I have to…so lets not make it any harder ok? I'll miss you and I love you…" Bane said kissing Brenda 

Brenda was trying hard not to cry.. "yeah I'll see you soon honey…I love you back. Twice as much…"

Bane turn to Steve "hey Steve thanks for accompanying Brenda.. and please look after her while I'm gone…"

"I sure will..and have a safe trip…" Steve said shaking hands with Bane.

Bane turn again to Brenda "I have to go in now…I love you beauty…"

"ok..i love you too..take care…"

"I will if you will…" he kisses Brenda one last time. Then he started to walk away from Steve and Brenda

Brenda cried the second Bane turned away, Bane look back and saw Brenda crying, it broke his heart, it was hard for them because they never been apart from each other, he wanted to run back and hug her but he knew it'll make it even harder for Brenda. He just waves his hand goodbye. Brenda and Steve wave back.

"its ok bren…" Steve put his arm around Brenda's shoulder to comfort her

"yeah I know…its just that were never been apart..let alone this long and not to mention he'll be thousand miles away…" Brenda said trying to laugh

"don't worry were all here for you…just a call away ok? Now stop crying…" Steve said brushing Brenda's tears away

"thanks Steve…I'm glad you're with me now…thanks…"

"no worry…so where do you wanna go now? I'm sure you don't wanna head back to the casa Walsh.." Steve said

"can you drop me at Dylan's? Kelly told me she called sick to her work, I wanna talk to her too.."

"sure…come on…I have to go back to work too.." Steve said

They headed to Dylan's house, Steve didn't came down he just drop Brenda and told her to say hi to Kelly for him. Brenda went to the front door and rang the bell. Kelly went to answer.

"hey…" Kelly greeted "you ok?" she notice Brenda have been crying

"yeah I guess… and besides I should be asking you that question Kelly…you don't look good…are you ok?"

"nah..its nothing its just a flu.. come in.."

The two girls went to the living room. "so Bane's gone?"

"yeah.." Brenda said fighting her tears back

"aww Brenda… you two were inseparable…"

"you're telling me… I can't believe he's gone…I'm so used to him being by my side all the time…"

"I'm glad you found somebody as great as Bane Brenda…I'm happy for you.."

"yeah me too… I so love Bane…I couldn't imagine a second of my life without him…"

Kelly move closer to Brenda to comfort her. "its ok bren… I'm here…the whole gang were all here for you…why don't we focused on something else to take your mind off of Bane…"

"like what?"

"hmmm your wedding…or your house… whatever…I'm sure there are lotsa thing we could do…"

"you're right Kel.. I can do this…but first can we eat? I'm starving…" Brenda said laughing

Kelly laughs too, the Walsh twins were always starving…"yeah sure come on lets raid our ref.."

The two headed to the kitchen and made their lunch. Kelly's flu got worst after lunch Brenda needed to call Dylan to buy Kelly medicines, Brenda told Kelly to take a nap and that she's ok, Kelly needed to rest. Brenda went to Erica's room and lay on her bed, still crying, she misses Bane so badly, she didn't heard Dylan coming in. Dylan saw her crying "hey bren..you ok…"

Brenda jumped at Dylan's voice she quickly wipe her tears and fix herself before facing Dylan, "yeah I'm fine…I just…"

"you miss Bane already…I know and its ok to cry.." Dylan said hugging Brenda "wheres Kelly?"

"at your room, she need to take the medicines…go to her…I'm ok.."

"I'll be right back and we need to pick up those invitation right?"

"yeah, Erica will be here any minute, she could take care of Kelly while were out…I don't want to leave Kelly alone…"

"ok.." Dylan answered then he went to see Kelly. Brenda fell asleep after a few minutes, she fell asleep while still crying. Erica came in and saw Brenda, she knew why she's crying and she didn't wake her up. She went to see Kelly instead, after Erica left Brenda stirred and knew that somebody been there.

"hey.. how are you feeling Kel?" Erica asked

"like I have a flu…" Kelly answered

"its because you actually have a flu.. now go back to sleep…I'll be here… Dylan and Brenda needed to pick the invitations…right?" she turned to Dylan

Dylan nodded, but Kelly didn't look ok with it, she turned to Dylan "hey could you asked anybody from the gang to go with Brenda? I really want you here.."

Dylan couldn't believe Kelly, she heard Bane yesterday and she knew what a jerk this mike is…but he didn't want to argue with her "but I promise Bane…" he started to reason out but Kelly look away "oh yeah right whatever you want Kel…I have to call David or Steve…" Dylan sighs and started to call the boys but neither of them were available.

"Dylan I just want you to be here…I don't feel so good and I feel so safe when you're here…" Kelly said as she notice Dylan getting pissed

"yeah but what about Brenda?" Erica said 

"Erica stay out of this…" Dylan said "I know that Kelly…believe me..i don't want to leave you, but Brenda needs me too,.."

"its ok Dylan I can go by myself…I don't want to cause any problems with you guys…" Brenda said, she heard them from the very beginning and decided to stop them from their argument.

* * *

**thanks for the reviews guys... keep them coming...**


	17. all alone

"no bren its not that…"Kelly said "ok ok Dylan you may go with bren…" Kelly said who sound defeated

"no I don't want to..im ok.. and thanks for the time Kel… get well soon I'll call you later.." she turned around to leave

"wait there bren..i'll go with you…" Erica said

"no Erica do your home works and I'll pick you up later…do not argue with me missy…" Brenda said leaving Erica no choice, she glance at Dylan first the she continue walking out

Dylan sighs then followed Brenda "bren.." he called out

"what?"

"are you mad?"

"me? No…Its just that…its nothing forget about it…go to Kelly she needs you…" she wanted to say to Dylan that she needs him too, and that she feels so alone but she didn't

"I'm sorry bren, I know I promise you and Bane but…"

"yeah I know…its ok.."

"I'll take you home…"

"no I'll get a cab…I'm ok..go back to Kelly.." with that she continue to walk away Dylan stood there watching her leave. He went back inside their room, he felt useless, he knew Brenda needed him too, she's crying because of Bane, and she probably felt alone now.

"hey…sorry…I acted like that earlier…I'm really ok with you going with Brenda…really…you can go now…" Kelly said

"too late Kel… Brenda wouldn't want me to go with her either…" Dylan said coldly

"you better rest now…I'll be here…"

Erica went to her room and do her homework and started to pack for her overnight with Brenda and Val.

Meanwhile Brenda went to a cab and decided to go back to casa Walsh to get the songs that Hannah will be singing for their wedding. She took a quick shower because she look like she's been crying for years, she went downstairs grab her keys and headed out. She first went to see Hannah.

"hey aunt Brenda…" Hannah greeted her as she opened the door

"hi there Hannah…can I come in?"

"yeah sure…sorry…come in…" Hannah said stepping aside to give way to Brenda.

"do you want something to drink aunt Brenda?"

"no honey I'm ok… "

"mom's till at the hospital.."

"I know, I just want to give you this.." she handed Hannah the envelop

Hannah opened the envelop "those are the songs I want you to sing on our wedding.." Brenda said

"OMG I have exactly same song in my mind auntie…I always wanted to sing these songs on wedding…its perfect.." Hannah said "but why are there four songs?"

"the last two songs were for reception…"

"ok..i promise I'll practice hard aunt Brenda…I want it to be perfect for you…"

"awww honey…you don't have to practice so hard…you're talented and talent always prevails remember that…" Brenda's cell is ringing since she got there but she didn't want to answer it, she knew it was Dylan checking on her.

"aunt Brenda your phone is ringing…" Hannah said as she notices Brenda's neglecting the calls.

"its ok..its nobody important… hey I have to go now…I have to pick the invitations now…say hi to your mom for me…and I'll be back…I want to visit grandma rose too… maybe on weekend so you could join me,…"

"that'll be great! Just tell me when I'll be there…"

"ok..see yah round pumpkin.." she kissed Hannah 

"bye take care…"

"bye!"

When she got to her car she decided to check her cell phone, she got 8 missed calls all from Dylan or Erica. Before she put her phone back at her bag it rang again, it was Dylan, she reluctantly answer it

"hello?"

"_finally bren..ive been calling you.."_

"I know…"

"_so you just chose not to answer it?"_

"yeah… what do you want?"

"_hey bren, are you ok? Where are you? Kelly is better now and she wanted me to go with you, where are you?"_

"I'm out…and I'm heading to Mike's shop to pick up the invitations.."

"_no wait for me Brenda and I mean it…tell me where are you?"_

"right in front of Andrea's place.."

"_I see, drive to the pit and I'll see you there…no buts Brenda..i promise Bane…"_

"yeah right…"

"_stop that Brenda…"_

"stop what?"

"_I know you're mad at me…I know you feel alone right now…but that's not true…it just so happen that Kelly didn't feel well earlier but everythings fine now…ok? Now go to the pit I'll be there in a few.."_

"whatever…" Brenda hang up

After almost 30 minutes Brenda arrived at the peach pit "hi Nat…" she tried to sound as cheerful as she can

"hey my Laverne.." Nat said "what can I do for you?"

"hmmm soda will be good…I'm thirsty…"

"one soda coming up…" Nat said

Dylan came from the office and saw Brenda at the bar, she look like she's still crying. "hey…" he greeted

Brenda didn't respond she just look at Dylan and nod and then Nat place her order in front of her "here you go Brenda.."

"thanks Nat…" she was about to pay but Dylan gave Nat the money first "on me…" he said looking at Brenda

"Brenda talk to me.." Dylan said

"come on we have to go now.."

"wait I'm driving… give me your keys.."

Before she could say anything Dylan grab the key from her hand and lead her out.

"are you gonna stay quiet forever Brenda?" dylan asked while driving "what did I do bren? I'm sorry…"

"not your fault…just ignore me… I just miss Bane…if only he's here.."

"you wouldn't be alone?"

Brenda nodded "I'm sorry Dylan..sorry for acting like a brat..im just so used to having Bane in my side…and its so hard now that he's miles away from me…"

"its ok Brenda..you know id do anything for you…and I can never get mad at you too…"

"what about Kelly?"

"she said she's sorry… she just didn't feel so well before..but she knew you needed me… and she understand…"

"ok… but I have to apologize to her too…"

"nah its ok… bren.. and don't you ever think that you're alone here ok? You have the whole gang or at least me and Erica and Val…"

"I know.." she saw the shop "that's it…park somewhere here.."

Dylan parked the car and went down to go to the shop.

"Brenda!" Mike greeted, he again look at Brenda with desire..he was about to give Brenda a 'friendly hug'

Dylan saw that look and take Brenda hand and move a little in front her"hi I'm Dylan, Brenda's bestfriend.."

Disappointed with Dylan's movement, Mike shook his hand instead of hugging Brenda. "nice to meet you…"

"where are the invitations?" Dylan asked, he was so protective of Brenda, he didn't even let her speak to mike.

"yeah…here…" he handed Dylan the box "everythings is there, we made 5 extra copies in case you need more.." mike said still trying to get close to Brenda or at least have an eye contact with her

"thank you" Brenda said without looking at him

"you ok?" Mike said worriedly

"yeah she's fine… don't worry.." Dylan answered for her

"I'm ok mike… thanks…" Brenda said finally looking at him

"are you sure?" mike asked again. Dylan rolls his eyes, the girls were right about this jerk

"yeah…look we better get going…" Brenda said

"sure…take care of yourself Brenda…" mike said as he touch Brenda's left arm sweetly

"she will…don't worry…" Dylan said pulling Brenda away

Brenda glared at Dylan then turn to Mike "bye mike..see yah around and call me whenever you have news about the preparation…"

"I will..now go… and I suggest you get some rest now…you look like you could use a bed now…" Mike said

"hmmm…I think I will…thanks.."

"bye!" all of them said

"now I know why Bane was so worried.." Dylan said as they walk towards the car

"shut up mckay…I'm just being nice.."

"you are…but I don't think his just being nice to you…"

"I'm getting married mckay…"

"he knows that but obviously he didn't care…"

"lets drop this Dylan…" Brenda said getting irritated

"fine… now you have to drop me first at the house…then you'll have dinner there, Val will not be home till 8…so you'll stay with us till 8 too…"

"what if I don't like?" Brenda said getting in the car

"then you'll have to like it…end of discussion.." with that Dylan sped off..


	18. new baby?

**thanks for the reviews guys..**

**brankel1: i didnt let erica go with brenda because she obviously cant do anything when mike tries to do something...i dont know...i just wanted to see dylan protecting brenda...thanks for the review hun...i means a lot to me..**

**littlemissbad: i wouldnt let that mike ruin my bane and brenda...LOL...but lets see...thanks for the reviews...**

* * *

When they got home, Kelly was up and preparing the dinner. She looks a lot better now than before. "hey…" she greeted Kelly

"hey bren…" Kelly greeted, neither of them wanted to say something

"you look better now Kel…"

"because I feel better now…hey bren…sorry about earlier…"

"no Kel..i should apologize… I acted like a brat..just because I missed Bane it doesn't mean you guys should look after me.."

"and just because I got flu it doesn't mean we can broke our promise to Bane…"

"sorry!" the said at the same time then they hug each other

dylan smiled and walk towards them getting in between them "ok…lets forget about that ok? " Dylan said putting his arms around Brenda and Kelly's shoulders he's in the middle of them. Brenda and Kelly remove his arm at their shoulders at the same time

"what?im the victim here…you girls put me in the middle..again.." Dylan said

"and you're getting cocky again mckay…" Brenda said "now help Kelly with the dinner I'll go check…" Brenda trailed off

"I'm here bren…no need to check" Erica said as she enters the kitchen

"ok then we'll prepare the table…come on…"

They all had dinner, Kelly took her medicines again to be sure, but she's really feeling a lot better that night.

"I want ice cream mckay..do you have any?" Brenda said casually

Dylan look at Kelly and Erica, he obviously didn't know if they have some or what. Erica answered for him "yes we have ice cream sis...i'll go get some…"

"thanks sis…I felt like eating ice cream now…" Brenda said

"and we might know why…so don't explain yourself…" Kelly said

"yeah…. Well you guys knew me…ice cream is my comfort food…" Brenda said

Erica got the ice cream and join them again. "yay! Ice cream!" Brenda said excitingly

Erica, Dylan and Kelly laughs at her "you sure love ice cream bren…I'm glad to see some things never changed…" Dylan said

"yes I love ice cream, I'll never stop loving it!" Brenda said scooping her ice cream "hey you done with your home work?" she asked Erica

"yes ma'am…" Erica replied

"good… you done packing?" Brenda asked again

"yup…I've got everything covered.." Erica said "are you sure you two will be ok here? I mean are you really ok Kel?" she said looking at Dylan and Kelly

"I'm as good at new Erica…don't worry…I'm ok…" Kelly assures them

They all continue to eat their ice cream, Erica made the dishes while Kelly went back to bed , Dylan loaded Erica's things to Brenda's car, while Brenda lazily seats at the couch in the living room. Its almost 7 when Brenda and Erica arrived at home, Erica stayed at Brandon's room, she love the idea that she and Brenda will share same bathroom for a week…

Late that night, everyone was already asleep, Brenda was still reading a book when her cell rang "hello?"

"_hi there…"_

"Bane?"

"_who else would it be beauty?"_

"well I thought your my secret lover…he's suppose to call me now…sorry…" Brenda said jokingly

"_not funny bren…"_

"kidding… so how are you? I missed you so much Bane…"

"_I missed you too Brenda… and I'm ok… what about you? Did you get the invitations?"_

"yeah, Dylan and I went to get it from Mike's shop… and don't worry Dylan didn't even let me spoke a word.."

"_good…" Bane heard Brenda sob "hey pretty are you ok?"_

"yeah..i just missed you…so much…but I'll be ok… Erica's with me now…he's in Brandon's room.."

"_Brenda please don't make it any harder for both of us… I know you've been crying since I turned my back on you at the airport… what about you stop thinking bout me till I get back there?"_

"yeah right…as if I could forget you…"

"_I mean it Brenda don't mope around just because you're missing me…do something…do anything you want..wait what about you go shopping for our house?"_

"Kelly suggested that to keep my mind off of you at least for a while.."

"_and she's right…you can do whatever you want in the house bren…keep yourself busy…but don't work too hard ok?"_

"yeah.."

"_promise me you'll stop crying…"_

"promise…I missed you Bane…I'm so used to being with you…"

"_me too bren…me too.."_

"I love Bane…I missed you.."

"_and I love and missed you too Brenda… look I have to go now… I'll call you tomorrow ok? I love you honey.. sleep tight.."_

"I'll wait for your call honey…I love you too..and take care of yourself there ok? I love you.."

"_ok..bye..i love you.."_

"love you too…bye…" the she hang up with a smile in her face, she thought about what Bane said and decided to be ok starting tomorrow. She'll keep herself busy with the house and don't let her emotions rules her.

The next day Brenda felt ok, she still misses Bane but she decided to keep herself busy. Valerie, Erica and her had breakfast together, after a while Valerie and Erica had to go to work and to school. Erica wanna skip school and be with Brenda since she knew what Brenda was going through but Brenda assured her that she's gonna be fine. When Erica and Val leave she decided to call Donna.

"hey Donna.."

_"hi bren…so whats up?"_

"hmmm nothing…I'm alone here, Erica went to school, Valerie went to work…I just wanna check on the dress…"

"_yeah…its going…and I think they'll be able to finished everything in a week…I didn't give them anything to do, just the dresses for you wedding so they have all their time to perfect your gown…"_

"thanks Donna…"

_"hey do you wanna come over? We could have lunch together… "_

"really? That'll be great dons.."

_"I know… so I'll see you later here?"_

"yeah I'll be there… and thanks Donna…"

_"no problem bren.. see yah… bye!"_

"bye!" she hang up and started to head upstairs but she was only half way the stairs when the phone rang she hurriedly pick it up

"hello?"

_"hey bren… I'm just checking… how are you? What are you doing?"_

"Steve? Well… uhmmm I'm getting ready Donna and I will meet for lunch later.."

_"realy? That's great…well Janet wanted me to tell you that you can go to our place anytime you want, she'll be there with the kids…you know if you don't have anything to do…"_

"that's sweet Steve…tell Janet I will… and I love to see the kids too…"

_"all right.. give me a call if you need anything ok?"_

"thanks Steve… bye.." she smiled as she put the phone down, she's glad to have the gang back in her life and that despite of what happened in the past, they all remained friends.. she headed upstairs to get ready for her lunch date with Donna.

When Brenda arrived at Donna's shop, she saw Donna seating at her table

"hey…" Brenda called

"hey bren… good news… I have my afternoon off.. we don't have much for this day and my assistant said she can handle the shop.." Donna said excitingly

"that's great..so what do we do?" Brenda was excited too, she got to spend time with Donna, her bestfriend from high school the only person who sticks with her through everything else and the only person whom she had constant communication during her 9 years stay in London. 

"hmmm what do you have in mind?" Donna asked

"well I say we eat lunch first and we take it from there…what do you say?"

"sounds good to me… come on…" Donna said as she grab Brenda's arm and lead her out of the office

"I'll ride with you, I'll just leave my car here.." Donna said

"ok…come on hop in.." Brenda replied

The two headed to surprise surprise! the peach pit… they had a hard time picking a restaurant then both of them decided to go to the pit instead of some fancy restaurant. When they got in, they saw almost all of the gang there..

"what can I say my kids still loves my humble dinner…" Nat shouted as he sees Donna and Brenda

"hi guys… what are you doing here?" brenda asked

"its lunch break isn't it?" Val said "and for some reason I wanted to go here…"

"me too.. " Steve and Kelly said at the same time

"I'm always here…" Dylan and David said

"hey Kel you ok?" Brenda asked Kelly

"yeah I'm fine Brenda..i feel ok now…totally ok.. thanks.." Kelly said

So what are you two up to?" David asked Donna as she seats besides him and give him a kiss

"well, we're not yet decided I have my afternoon off and Brenda and I will spend some time…we just don't know yet what to do…" Donna explain

Brenda seats beside Valerie…as soon as she seat she rest her head on Val's shoulder who was talking to Kelly. Valerie stopped talking and face Brenda

"hey bren you ok?" val asked

"yeah I just…oh my god…I think I'm gonna be sick…" she place her hand on her mouth and run to the comfort room. The gang left in confusion, Dylan stand up first and hurried to follow Brenda, Val and Donna closely followed Dylan.

"bren are you ok?" Dylan asked, Donna and Valerie walk past Dylan and getting inside

"bren? Are you ok? What happened?" Valerie asked 

They heard a flush and Brenda came out, Brenda went to the sink and wash her face with water, then she turned to face Val and Donna. "I don't know… I just smelled the mega-burger then suddenly I wanted to throw out.." 

Donna and Valerie looked at each other knowing what might Brenda has. Dylan spoke again from the outside "hey girls is Brenda ok?"

"I'm fine Dylan…thanks…go back to them, we'll be out in a sec.." Brenda yelled back

"are you sure?"

"yes mackay I'm positive.." 

Then Brenda looked at Donna and Valerie who obviously wanted to say something, "spill it girls what are you thinking?"

"well..i… we… just thought you might be…you know…uhhmmm pregnant…" Donna said

"yeah I think I might be pregnant…" Brenda said calmly which surprise Valerie and Donna.

"wait you knew?" Val asked

"no…of course not..i'll take test later and see…but I never get sick with mega-burger's smell…then havent got my period so what could possibly be it?"

"right…wait I'll take my afternoon off too…I'll go with you bren.. I wanna be there…" Val said "and don't argue with me…you know I'm as stubborn as you are.. so come on…before our food gets cold.."

"hey what are going to eat? Do you want anything else?" Donna said

"hmm…I don't know… maybe later…" Brenda said

When they returned to the table, the gang look at them curiously "hey bren you ok?" Kelly asked

"yeah I'm fine… don't worry…just…uhmmm upset stomach… don't mind me…" she said looking at everybody.

Dylan look at her, he knew she was hiding something Brenda gave him a let-it-go-please look, Dylan rolls his eyes and sighs.

* * *

**keep on reviewing guys...**


	19. baby,shopping and her hormones

**thanks for the reviews guys...and littlemissbad heres the update...sorry it took me days...been busy..hope you guys like this.. enjoy reading..**

* * *

When they finished eating, they all headed out and get to their own cars. Valerie told Donna and Brenda to go get the kit and meet her at the casa Walsh. So they did, when they arrived at home Brenda went straight to the bathroom to take the test, Valerie and Donna were both pacing in Brenda's room both eager to know what the result is, when Brenda came out, Val and Donna practically run toward her

"so?" Val said

"is it positive bren" Donna asked

"guys calm down..yeah its positive…" Brenda said all smiling

"oh my god bren congrats!!" both Val and Donna hugs her tightly

"girls.. I kinda need to breath here…"

"oh sorry bren I'm so excited I'm gonna be an aunt!!" Valerie said "well, I mean technically that baby will be my niece!!

"and how did you know that I'll be having a girl?" Brenda asked her friend

"I just knew it…and trust me it'll be a girl.." Val replied

"wait when are you gonna tell Bane?" Donna asked

"I think I'll wait till he gets here, believe me when I tell him now he'll be here tomorrow morning…"

"you have appoint there.." Val said

"so what are we going to do now?" bren asked

"I'll call my OB and I'll schedule you your appointment tomorrow.." Donna said

"thanks Dons.. oh my god I'm having a baby… but wait don't tell anyone else, I wanna have that appointment first then wait for Bane then I'll tell everyone…"

"sounds like a plan to me…." Donna said 

"so are we still going out?" Val asked

"yeah I'm fine… maybe you guys could help me furnishing our house…wait you haven't seen it right? I forgot.. Bane told me to do that house if I like to… so maybe I should start furnishing it…."

"id love to… we can pick up the furnishings and have it delivered, then maybe we all could meet at your house every after work hours to help you… "Donna said

"and besides were all almost the boss of our own so we don't really have a problem leaving work.." Val said laughing

"yeah right.. so that's the plan… thank you girls…" Brenda said hugging her two bestfriend

"no thank you needed bren… come on we have a lot to buy…" Donna said.

Instead of using Brenda's car, they used Bane's they all headed to a store that Donna suggested, it was a depot of furniture, from carpets to couches, tables to paintings, drawers to chandelier and all the stuff she needed except for appliances. It was huge and had a wide variety for every furniture, Brenda liked all of them and decided to get everything for their house there. Having two of her girlfriends she had an easy choice, they first went shopping for kitchen, then the living room, the bed rooms, bathroom, and before they knew it they covered everything else they needed. When they already completed their list, they talk to the owner and arranged the delivery, the owner said they could deliver all of their items in 2 days, Brenda agreed and paid everything else.

"Bane's gonna kill me…" Brenda joked

"I don't think so… he couldn't even get mad at you…" Donna said

"yeah I think you're right and besides it's his fault..he bought that big house not me…" Brenda said laughing

"oh my god it's almost 9… we lost track of time…" Donna said

"9? Shoot I forgot to call Erica…" Brenda said as she hurriedly get her cell out of her bag and dialed Erica's phone.

"hey squirt where are you?"

"_I'm at home… I mean here at casa Walsh…"_

"oh sweetie I'm sorry I lost track of time.."

"_it's ok bren and remember Bane told you to enjoy yourself…but where are you?"_

"I'm with Val and Donna, where heading home… have you eaten?"

"_yeah…I made myself dinner, what about you? Do you want me to fix anything for you?"_

"hmmm I think I want tuna sandwhich… can you do that?"

"_yeah sure…drive safe.. "_

"ok bye,.." she clicked her phone and put it back on her bag. "come on, I kinda feel tired and I'm starving…" she said looking at her friends who look exhausted as well.

Brenda drop off Donna first, "hey kiss the kids for me…" Brenda said as Donna step out of the car.

"me too.." Val added

"sure… bren don't forget your appointment tomorrow..i'll pick you up by 9 ok?" Donna said

"yueah thanks dons…"

"see yah tomorrow..drive safe.." Donna said as she waves her hand goodbye, she then headed inside their house.

When Brenda and Valerie arrived at the casa Walsh, they saw Dylan's porche parked outside. They both shared a look, and hurried inside. They found Kelly, Dylan and Erica at the kitchen having coffee.

"hey guys..whats wrong?" Brenda asked them

"what's wrong? What time is it Brenda? It's almost 10.." Dylan said with a tone she only heard from Brandon.

"whoa…easy Dylan…I just lost track of time…I'm with Donna and Val so don't worry.."

"Bane and Brandon would kill me if anything happens to you, you know that…"

"yeah I know…but I think your overreacting a bit… you almost sounded like Brandon when were in highschool…" Brenda laugh, as well as the others.

"well I just wanna scold you like Brandon…and now I know why he always did that to you back then…" Dylan said laughing too

"what's that suppose to mean?" Brenda said

"nothing…so where did you guys go?" Dylan asked Val

"we disposed I think half of Bane's fortune…" Val said laughing

"of course not..silly…" Brenda said hitting Val at her arms "we went to buy all the stuffs we needed for the house… and they will deliver it all in 2 days…"

Erica went to get the sandwhich she prepared and put it in the table "thanks squirt.." Brenda said

"and were hoping you guys can help us…Donna and I agreed to meet at the house every after office hours to help Brenda.." Val said biting her sandwhich

"no problem with me…" Kelly said taking her sandwhich too

"this is good Erica… I love it.." Brenda said after swallowing her first bite.

"thanks bren… why are you so hungry?" Erica asked

"maybe because she haven't eaten anything since breakfast?" Dylan said casting a look on Brenda

"what?" Erica asked

Brenda glared at Dylan "yeah…but I'm not hungry earlier…as much as I would like to eat, I got upset stomach earlier so I guess I forgot to eat…but I'm ok squirt…it's nothing.."

"make sure your ok sis…" Erica said

"promise…" Brenda said smiling at Erica.

The phone rang and Valerie went over to answer it, it was Bane. "hey bren phone for you…with love from London!!" Valerie said playfully

Brenda smiled and run towards the phone "hey honey!! I missed you.."

_"I missed you too beauty..so hows your day?"_

"great, Kelly and Dylan are here… were eating tuna sandwhich that Erica made…"

_"put me in speaker I wanna talk to everybody…"_ Brenda hesitated but she pushes the loud speaker button

"ok your on…" Brenda said putting the hand set down

"hi Bane!!" everyone called

"hi guys glad to know your there with beau…I mean bren…"

"were always with her Bane don't worry…" Val said

"so how your day honey?"

"Donna, Val and I went to this furniture depot and bought everything we needed, we pretty spend much there honey.."

"yeah Bane…but the items were all good its al worth it.." Val added

"its ok bren…don't think about money ok? So they're gonna deliver it when?"

"in 2 days… and the gang promise to help me every after office hours… I think it'll be almost done when you get here..:'

"great but don't over work yourself bren..i know how clean freak you are.."

Dylan laugh when he heard it "you're telling us man…"

"shut up mckay… and you mister I get your point ok….." Brenda was cut off by Val

"and I wouldn't let her work hard either Bane so don't worry…" Brenda step on Val's foot "ooouuuccchh" she then look at Brenda "I mean were all gonna be there so it'll be easier don't worry…" she covered

Kelly, Dylan and Erica stared at them, wondering what's that all about "hey honey..uhhmmm have you...uhmmm by any chance meet with Leslie?"

"yeah were out on lunch earlier, we talked for a while…"

"alone?" Brenda asked

"yes honey…" Bane answered, Brenda walked over the phone and pick up the hand set

" so what did you two talk about? Brenda asked a little jealousy is obvious in her voice

_"hey I bumped into her and she invited me for lunch since it was lunch time and she wanted to know how are you and what am I doing here…"_

"yeah but I thought you knew better than to be alone with her… we maybe ok but I still don't trust her with you….." Brenda said loud enough to be heard by the others

_"don't get mad Brenda…I didn't do anything, she was just asking about you, how are you and how is LA.. but that's it promise…"_

"yeah right… so when are you coming back?"

"I have few more things to do, I'm doing everything I can to hurry back bren…"

Brenda didn't reply, she cursed her hormones _'I must be really pregnant…_' she thought 

_"hey are you jealous of Leslie?"_

"maybe…maybe not.."

_"and here I thought you knew how much I love you.." Bane said coldly_

"I know Bane..sorry…I guess I'm just tired I had a long day…"

_"ok, I'll talk to you tomorrow I hope your in a better mood…"_

"I will..and I'm sorry again…I missed you Bane..so much…"

_"me too honey..i love you.."_

"I love you back honey twice as much…"

_"say goodbye for me to them…"_

"hey guys Bane says bye.."

"bye Bane!!" they all said

_"ok..i'll call you tomorrow..i love you honey…more than anything else…don't forget that…"_

"me too Bane…I love you too…" she then put back the handset in the base and joined the others at the table.

Neither of them wouldn't want to say a word, they weren't sure what happened between that Leslie, Brenda and Bane. Dylan sighs and decided to asked Brenda "what happened bren?"

"you don't wanna know…" Brenda said

"try us bren…" Kelly said

"you really know? Ok I'll tell you…" she 's getting irritable and she didn't know why, "leslie was my bestfriend in London, she's been with me since I first came there, we've become super close and almost inseparable. She's been with me through everything else, but not after I met Bane.." she paused she didn't want to continue specially in front of Kelly and Dylan.

"she has a long time crush on Bane, we've talked a lot about Bane so much to the point that I got annoyed at one time, but like I said were super close back then so I didn't mind at all. She wanted to introduced me to Bane, she and Bane were friends, I knew that Bane knew leslie liked him because its obvious… she invited Bane to one of my play… but Bane fell in love with me the moment he saw me…" she smiled as she remembered the first time they met. i was surprised to see him giving me standing ovation after the play, he didn't care if people were looking at him he applaud me as loud as he can, its so funny and I laughed at him while I was on stage…I didn't realized Leslie was with him… I didn't realized that it was Bane who Leslie told me… after the show they were in my dressing room, Leslie introduced me to Bane… knowing how much Leslie liked Bane I didn't even look at him…I knew he was attracted to me…you can really tell it when you saw him that night…I kinda like him too but not enough to betray my friend…" she paused again looking down..she sighs and continued " so obviously Bane didn't gave up he followed me like a puppy dog… he always give me something…flowers…chocolates and you guys saw my collection of teddy bears in London.." she said looking at Valerie and Erica "that was all from Bane… leslie didn't say anything at first… but I know she's hurting…so I talked to Bane… I told him to stop following me, stop sending stuffs and stop calling me… he's crying while I'm telling those things to him…honestly it broke my heart too… but I couldn't take it back…I'm never gonna be happy at the expense of Leslie. I left him at the park crying… what I didn't know is that he talked to leslie the moment I was out of his sight, he told her that he loves me and that he would die if I wouldn't be his, he told her that he wouldn't eat a thing until I talked to him again.." she said laughing " he's crazy… he said all those things to leslie… but to my surprise leslie was ok with it… she told Bane that she'll talk to me and that everythings gonna be ok… so leslie told me everything Bane has told her and she told me to give Bane a chance and that I don't have to worry about her, she told me that she liked Bane but she knew Bane loves me…and she's happy for me…so after that talks Bane woo me until I gave up… I mean after what happened it was awkward for me to be with him…but he's so consistent, he didn't gave up, before I knew it I was laughing at his jokes, waiting for his call and he became my security blanket whenever I perform…soon after were together already…"

"wow Bane must really love you…" Erica said " but why are you getting jealous now?"

"I'm not…believe me…I don't know what got into me..i never get jealous over my men…" regretting her choice od words "I mean my partner…"

Valerie couldn't help but to laugh…" I guess I knew that bren…remember Billie?"

"hey no fair… we were in 7th grade back then…" Brenda protested

"what about Billie?" Dylan asked

"well, Brenda here had a boyfriend if you could call that boyfriend back in 7th grade, Billie and her were always playing together, doing their assignments together and all that… one day, our teacher introduced a girl.."

"missy…" Brenda cut her off

"yeah missy, she was blonde, blue eyes and all that…she wasn't that pretty.. anyhow, she was seated next to Billie… Brenda got so jealous and didn't talk to Billie for like a week?" she asked Brenda

"actually I never talked to him again until the school year ends… he told me he didn't like that girl and that he's just being friendly… I actually believed him but I wanted us to be just friends.."

"You had a boyfriend in 7th grade? I can't imagine you bren…" Erica said laughing

"hey enough about my love life… I was so young then… but after that I never got jealous, coz first I wouldn't be with anyone who doesn't love me enough to be faithful…" she immediately regret again her choice of word "I mean I'm always secured with my relationship.." thinking again "you know what I mean…"

"yeah yeah yeah… we got that bren…don't worry…" Dylan said

"hey its getting really late…we have to go now.." Kelly said looking at Dylan 

"ok..hey guys were off.. and I know you're tired too go get some rest now.." Dylan said looking at Brenda and Valerie

"yeah ok..i'll walk you out…" Brenda offered

"no its ok Brenda.." Kelly said

Brenda look confused is it just her or Kelly snapped at her? but she let it go "oookay…" she said instead

After Dylan and Kelly leave the girls went up to get some rest too. They were all fast asleep the moment they laid their backs on their bed.

* * *

**i just realized i love making phone calls...LOL im getting excited about this story too...hope you liked it guys..and keep reviewing...thanks!!**


	20. officially preggy

**thanks for the reviews...**

* * *

Morning came, Brenda saw two notes at the kitchen from Valerie and Erica telling her that they didn't wake her up and that if she needs anything just give them a call

Morning came, Brenda saw two notes at the kitchen from Valerie and Erica telling her that they didn't wake her up and that if she needs anything just give them a call. She smiled as she remembered that she's going for a check up, she still has 20 minutes before 9 so she started to get ready. Soon after, Donna blows her horn and Brenda came out.

"hey.." Donna greeted

"hi dons…" Brenda said getting in the car.

When they arrived at the clinic Donna waited for Brenda's check up to be finish, when her dr. came out she stood up knowing that the test were done.

"so?" she asked Brenda

"Dr. says I'm almost 4 weeks pregnant…and it official dons… I'm pregnant!!" Brenda said

"congrats bren…I'm so happy for you…" Donna hugs her

"thanks dons… " she hugs back

"do you want to eat something bren?" Donna asked as they headed back to her car

"you know it's weird I'm actually craving for mega burger now…" Brenda replied

"well, mega-burger it is…" Donna said as they headed to the pit.

The two ate their mega burgers and fries, after eating Donna drop Brenda off to the casa Walsh and headed back to her work. Brenda decided to take a nap, Erica will be at home around 2 PM, so she has hew hours to herself.

2:00 PM

"Brenda?!" Erica called as soon as she step in the house, Brenda stirred at the sound of Erica's voice then she heard footsteps coming towards her room, she sat up and waited for Erica

"hey…you sleeping? Did I wake you up?' Erica said seeing Brenda looks like she just woke up

"nope its ok… I'm actually waiting for you.." Brenda said "so hows school?"

"great!! I got A for 3 exams…" Erica said proudly

Brenda knew that tone, though she was proud of Erica she knew Erica would asked her something "congrats squirt.. you're really good.."

Brenda waited for Erica to speak, and he's not disappointed "well.. since I'm great at school can I go out now?"

"I knew you would ask something…" Brenda said "where are you going?" she asked

"uhmmm Andy asked me out… I don't know his plan but he said he'll bring me home before 12… since we don't have morning classes tomorrow…please bren…"

"well I'm ok with it.. I was once in your age remember? But I think we need to tell your brother first…"

"what if he said no?" thinking for a moment "well he couldn't say no to you bren so please make him say yes…"

"And what makes you think he couldn't say no to me?"

"come on bren..we both know its true…"

"ok maybe you're right…ok I'll do anything at my power…"

"yay!!" she said hugging Brenda "you're the best"

"Ok get ready I'll call Dylan.." she said reaching for the extension phone. Erica went to her room and started to get ready.

"hi Dylan…"

"_hey I know that tone…what do you want?"_

"ha ha ha I could never keep any secret to you could i? well, I don't need anything but Erica anted to go out with Andy, I said yes but I told her that I have to talk to you first…"

"_thanks for doing that bren… I'll be there in a sec…"_

"but…" it was too late Dylan already hang up.. she went downstairs as she heard Dylan's car pulled up in front of the house.

"hi.." Brenda greeted

"where is she..?"

"she's getting ready… hey don't tell me you came here to stop her?"

"why not? She's my sister…"

"Dylan its just a date… and besides she got 3 A's earlier in her class…"

"I know, but I couldn't imagine her alone with that Andy.."

Brenda laughed "you know you're worst than my father when were going out…"

"oh bren you know that Jim was worst than me…"

She pokes Dylan at his chest "hey that's my father…"

"yeah I know…I'm just telling you the truth.." then they both laugh

Suddenly the doorbell rang, they all knew it was Andy, Dylan went to open the door.

When Andy saw him, he got nervous "hi Dylan.." he said almost whispering

Brenda came to see Andy too, she knew Dylan would say something to Andy "hi Andy…Erica's still upstairs.. come in.." she said before Dylan could say anything

They all went to the living room, after a few minutes Erica came down wearing one of Brenda's dress. It falls just before her knees, and it shows how grown up Erica was, she's beautiful, just like Brenda simple yet stunning..

"see I told you it'll fit you.." Brenda said as she saw her dress on Erica

"you lend her that?" Dylan said, Brenda elbowed him and he shut up

"hey Dylan you're here.." Erica said

"yeah I'm here, care to tell me where you're taking my sister?" he asked Andy

"were just going to watch a play and have dinner sir…" Andy answered nervously

Brenda and Erica laughed at them "a play?" Brenda asked

"yes, its actually old and they just revived it, its called love letters…" Andy said

Dylan and Brenda look at each other and laugh, "love letters… I see…" breda said smirking

"have you seen it?" Erica asked Brenda

"yeah..dylan and I saw that when were together..its beautiful I know you'll enjoy it…"

"Thanks… so come on..we don't wanna be late.." Erica said

"ok enjoy the play squirt and remember no sex without safe sex…" Brenda whispered as she hugs Erica. Erica shook her head and smiled at Brenda "I know…and thank you.."

"hey I'll be waiting here…you better be home at midnight?" Dylan said

"don't mind him.. go enjoy your time together you deserved a break from all school works…" Brenda said

"we will, thanks… bye see yah later.." Erica said

"bye" Andy said

After Erica and Andy left, Brenda returned to the living room "so you're gonna wait here?"

"yes.. " Dylan said

"Dylan I know you're concern with Erica so am i… but I know that Erica can be trusted with her decisions… just trust me… trust her… "

"I know that bren… but what can I say I'm her big brother… but I'm actually happy she found Andy, I think he's a good man.."

"he is..so stop worrying ok? And I'll never let anybody hurt Erica, don't worry…"

"so what are we gonna do?" Dylan asked

"I don't have anything to do… what about you?"

"well, I told my assistant that I probably wouldn't come back and that he take over while I'm out… I've nothing to do also.."

"here we go again doing nothing together…. That's pretty fun to do…" Brenda said

"so you wanna go fishing again?" Dylan asked Brenda

"no I don't think so… " Brenda said laughing

"but we had fun that day bren… admit it.."

"yeah..its pretty relaxing and it cleared my mind and made me go back to school.."

"so am i…"

They were just sitting at the couch, there was an awkward silence between them, Brenda was afraid that Dylan would dig out that she's pregnant, she wanted Bane to know first well except for Val and Donna.

"hey you look sleepy…come on lay down…I'll be here…" Dylan said

Brenda rest her head on Dylan's lap, she wasn't comfortable at first but she felt relax after the first few minutes after all this is Dylan her bestfriend…Brenda didn't fell asleep fast, she kept thinking about something… she wanted to eat apple and water melon…but she couldn't tell Dylan, she pushed the thoughts out of her mind and close her eyes she drifted to sleep and Dylan also fell as sleep… they remained like that till it was almost 7:00 PM. Dylan woke up when Brenda stirred. "Hey we fell asleep…" he said

"yeah..what time is it?"

"almost 7…" Dylan answered, then they heard a car, they knew it was Valerie

When Valerie went inside she saw Brenda and Dylan in the same position, Brenda was still had her head on Dylan's lap. "hi guys…" she said a little confused

Brenda got up and felt dizzy for standing up fast, "whoa.." she said then she turn to face Val "hey Val… Dylan's just waiting for Erica..she's out with Andy.."

Valerie raised her eye brows and nodded "ok…uhmmm have you eaten something?"

Brenda getting what Valerie meant said "I actually would want an apple or water melon..you know fruits.."

"yeah I'm craving for water melon too…" Val said playing along "so Dylan would you mind getting water melon for us please?"

Dylan look at them curiously "you girls ok?" he asked

"yeah…were just talking earlier and we both wanted water melon…I know its weird..but you know when sometimes you feel like eating something…" Val said without thinking.

"ok I get it… you girls wanted me to go because you have to talk about something isn't it?" Dylan said

"you're bright Dylan!! But we truly want a water melon…" Valerie said leading Dylan out of the house

Brenda remained silent and avoided eye contact with Dylan. "ok fine.. anything else you want bren?"

Brenda look at him "hmm mega burger would be good too.."

"yeah I miss mega burger to!!" Val jive in

"ok fine water melon and mega burgers…be back later.." Dylan said shrugging then he headed out

"weew…that was hard…" Valerie said

"you're telling me, I'm craving for water melon earlier but I couldn't tell Dylan, you know how well he reads me…" Brenda said

"so you haven't eaten anything?" Val asked

"nope… I fell asleep on Dylan's lap thinking about apples, water melon and mega burger…" Brenda said laughing

"ok, come on let see what we have on the fridge.." Val said they headed to the kitchen

Valerie fix something for Brenda a sandwhich with tuna, cheese, tomato, lettuce, mayo and pepper, Brenda had 2 bites only she wanted to wait for her mega burger. Suddenly the doorbell rang, Valerie went to see who it is.

"hi dons… come in.." Valerie greeted Donna

"where's Brenda?"

"in here" Brenda answered hearing Donna's question

"hey…I brought you some foods… I don't know what you like but this are all good for you and the baby…" Donna said placing the grocery bags on the counter.

"thanks Donna… Dylan went out to buy us water melon and mega burgers…" Brenda said

"so you told him?" Donna asked joining Val and Brenda on the table

"nope.. Valerie told Dylan that she wanted those too so he wouldn't be suspicious.. Though I think he didn't believed you.." looking at Valerie

"I better put all this away before he asks questions…" Valerie said putting away the groceries that Donna brought

"I better get going too… see yah tomorrow bren… rest well ok? And call me or Val anytime…" Donna said hugging Brenda

"thanks Donna, you're the best…see yah… kiss the kids for me…" Brenda said

"I will… bye Val.. see yah around…" Donna said heading to the door at the kitchen

"bye..drive safe dons…" Val shouted back while she put the last item on the refrigerator.


	21. getting busy

Valerie and Brenda continued talking until the phone rang, Brenda answered it she knew that it was Bane

Valerie and Brenda continued talking until the phone rang, Brenda answered it she knew that it was Bane. while their talking Dylan arrived. "water melon and mega-burgers for you girls…" he said upon entering at the kitchen.

He saw Brenda talking on the phone and he knew it was Bane so he joined Valerie at the table. "hey Val did you noticed something weird on Brenda?" he asked

"weird?no not at all…why?" Valerie said innocently

"nothing its just me probably…but I think she's hiding something from us…" Dylan said

"whos hiding something?" Brenda asked as she joined them

"no one.. " Dylan said defensively "heres your mega burger…eat it while its hot…I'll chop your water melon…" he said standing up and taking the water melon at the counter.

Brenda looked at Valerie who shrugs her shoulder. "hey Dylan thanks for this…" Brenda said while chewing her mega burger

"no problem brender…" Dylan replied

"hey did you call Kelly? I don't wanna cause any trouble with you Dylan…" Brenda said making Valerie laugh, they all knew Kelly was always jealous of Brenda no matter what happen, she'll always be jealous of Brenda and Dylan's relationship.

"yeah I told her I'm here don't worry…and she has to work late too…" Dylan said

"hey Dylan can I asked you something?" Valerie said

"sure.." Dylan said

"hmmm… I'm just thinking what if you and Brenda end up together…" Valerie said looking down, she knew Brenda would react

"Val!!" Brenda almost shouted

"what I just wanna know…cause to remember your stories back then…" Valerie said looking at Brenda

"so you told Valerie what happened to us back then?" Dylan said joining them again at the table carrying a bowl of sliced water melon.

"so? she's my bestfriend…" Brenda said

"well to answer your question Val I wanted Brenda back, I realized how much I still love her…but she has Bane that time and I know that she's happy with Bane so I didn't do anything, above anything else, I wanted Brenda to be happy and I've hurt her big time before, I couldn't stand watching her to get hurt again because of me…so I leave her alone…and look at now…she's happy, she has Bane who love her dearly and were still the best of friends.." Dylan explained, he put his arm around Brenda's shoulders.

"and I'm glad too Dylan…I'm glad were still this close…and that I still have you… I know you'll always be there for me no matter what…" Brenda said

"awww you guys are sweet…I think Brandon is my closest guy friend.." Valerie said

"friend?" Brenda laugh

"hey missy… past is past…I did have a crush on Brandon but like Dylan, I know he's happy now so am i…" Valerie said

"I can't believe we knew each other all our lives…I'm glad you're here Val…I couldn't imagine my life without you, Donna, Erica Brandon and you…" Brenda said looking at Dylan "you guys were my closest friends I have…then I have the whole gang, the best parents in the world and of course Bane…I couldn't asked for more…" she went to get a fork and started eating the water melon, they all continue talking about their lives, their past, their friendship and all that. After a few hours Valerie went to her room and sleep, she has a work early in the morning. Brenda and Dylan went to the living room and watched some movies, this time it was Dylan who's laying on Brenda's lap. They both fell asleep waiting for Erica, when Erica got home she saw both of them sleeping, she smiled, she always wanted Brenda for Dylan, Brenda stirred at the sound of doors locking "hey squirt…sorry I fell asleep.." Brenda said

"Erica?" Dylan woke up when Brenda spoke

"I'm home Dylan…" Erica said sitting in between Brenda and Dylan "did you know that I always wanted you guys to be together?" she asked looking at Dylan first then to Brenda

"yeah…I have a pretty much idea.." Brenda said

"you ok Erica?" Dylan asked

"just tired..yet happy..love you both…" then she kissed both of them and started to head upstairs "see you in the morning bren..i wanna sleep now…and Dylan thanks for waiting…say hi to Kelly for me…" she said before finally out of Brenda and Dylan's sight

"what the hell is that bren?" Dylan asked in confusion

"you heard her, she's tired..so let her rest first and I'll talk to her tomorrow promise…" Brenda said

Dylan sighs "yeah I guess your right as usual…so I guess I'll better get going now…I kinda feel tired too.."

"ok… hey can you help me tomorrow doing the house? It'll be delivered around noon…" Brenda said

"sure…I'll pick you up?" Dylan asked

"nope, we'll meet there I'll call you tomorrow…now scoot and drive safe mckay…"

"I will…good night bren..see yah tomorrow…" Dylan said then he headed out of the casa Walsh.

Morning came, as usual Valerie went to her work early leaving a note to Brenda saying that she'll be at the house around 4 later in the afternoon. Brenda went to prepare breakfast for her and Erica. When Erica went downstairs she saw Brenda reading the news paper at the kitchen.

"hey…" Erica greeted

"hi..come on I prepared breakfast for us.." Brenda said

Erica went to join her at the table pouring coffee to her mug she said "sorry about last night I was just too tired…"

"its ok? What happened?"

"well we did see the play and it was beautiful bren.. I even shed some tears at the end..then we went to have dinner and then we went to his place.." Erica said, she didn't feel awkward talking about anything with Brenda

"well I'm glad you had fun…what time is your class?"

"3.."

"good can you come with me at the house later at noon?" Brenda asked, Erica could answer because she had food on her mouth but look at Brenda questioning her "delivery day" Brenda answered

Erica swallowed her food "ok..i'll go with you.."

"thanks…"

They continue their breakfast and talk more about Erica's date last night. Brenda phone Dylan telling him the address of the house. When they got there, Dylan was already there.

"hey you're early…" Brenda said

"I'm always early bren.." Dylan said

"yeah right…" Brenda said rolling her eyes

After a few minutes 4 big delivery trucks came, "whoa bren are you planning to build a museum?" Dylan joked

Brenda just glared at him while signing the receiving papers. "thank you" she said to the delivery boy.

"don't worry ma'am the boys will put everything at their area, and if you want my boss told us to help you fixing everything, he said its part of our service.."

"hmm that'll be great I actually need some help I don't want to bother my friends…maybe you guys can help us with the big stuffs specially…"

"no problem ma'am" the man replied he turned to his staff and said "move it boys.."

"so I guess you don't really need us here you have 16 men working for you" Dylan said jokingly

"I'm glad they offered to help I don't think we all can pull that stuffs together..in time.."

"ok.. stay here I'll help them.." Dylan said

He left Brenda and Erica and went to the first truck and helps them men at work. Erica and Brenda went out to buy foods and drinks for them. The guys continued working until David, Donna and their kids arrived "hey bren I didn't know you got your own crew here.." Donna said kissing Brenda.

Brenda bent down and kissed the kids "part of their service…and I'm glad.." she turned to face Alyssa "hey pumpkin…"

"ok I'll better help Dylan.." David said heading inside the house

The living room was already made, Brenda was hands on designing the place, and the place looks so beautiful, Erica baby sits for Donna while she helps Brenda at the kitchen, it was also done, they just did a little polishing. Brenda was amazed how fast the men works, she can't believe that they're almost done with the house. Erica leave them for school but promise to be back at 8.

When everything else is placed at their areas Brenda told the men that they could handle it from there.

"thank you for your help jake.." she said to the head

"no thank you needed ma'am its all part of our job.."

"please call me Brenda..it makes me feel old…"

"ok Brenda..its really ok.. and thank you for the food…"

"welcome..and I'll make sure your boss will know how great you and your team is…"

"thanks Brenda.."

"bye..thanks again.." the four empty trucks went back to the furniture depot.

Brenda went inside "hey bren they did great this place look so good… I'm glad Val choose that table..it looks good with your choice of sofa" Donna said

"speaking of Val where is she?" Brenda asked

"here!!" Valerie said while entering the house "sorry bren… I got stuck at the office..but take this I don't have work tomorrow untill sunday!! So I'll make it up to you promise.."

"its ok Val..so what do you think?" Brenda asked Val

Valerie looked around and smiled "its beautiful bren. But I'm starving" they all laugh

"Kelly and Erica will be here any minute they'll bring dinner for us…we still have to work upstairs." Brenda said, she saw Dylan and David both looking tired "hey you two..thanks for helping.."

"no problem bren…you still more stuffs bren.. I can help you getting all the appliances.." David said

"yeah that'll be my next agenda..im thinking of going out tomorrow to buy the rest of the stuffs we needed…" Brenda said

"oh shoot I can't go with you tomorrow bren I have meetings with producers.." David said

"its ok David…Val will go with me..right Val?"

"as if I have a choice.." Valerie said jokingly

"wow sis this place rocks!!" Erica said while coming in with Kelly carrying the take outs for the gang

"thanks…but we still have lots to do so come on guys..lets eat and get back to work.." Brenda said

* * *

**keep reviewing guys...thanks!!**


	22. keeping her secret

**hey littlemissbad thanks for liking my story that much..here's the next chapter as you requested but sorry bane will not know it untill he arrives..be patient lilltemissbad..i've already written it and im polishing it a little...i'll be updating everyday or twice a day if you want..LOL thanks for sticking with my story..hope you enjoy this one too..**

* * *

They all finished their dinner and continued working upstairs, Erica went to her room and personally did her room. David went home with the Alyssa after eating, Brenda insisted that he should go home and get some rest since he has to work tomorrow. Brenda and Donna works at the master's bedroom while Kelly, Val and Dylan works on the other rooms. Its almost midnight when they finished everything. They were all exhausted and wanted to rest.. they wee all in the living room.

"hey dons I'll drive you home.." Brenda offered

"no bren I'll drive Donna you and Erica should head home straight and get some rest" Val said

"I agree…" Donna added

"no Val you girls head home I'll go drive Donna…" Dylan said "end of discussion.." Dylan added

"ok..but can we rest a little while I kinda feel tired.." Brenda said looking at Donna..

"hey do you need anything?" Donna asked

"no..im ok..just a little tired..but you guys can go home now…thanks for the help.." she said looking at Kelly, Dylan and Donna

"no..i kinda wanted to stay for a while too… its so relaxing here.." Kelly said

"hey squirt can I barrow pen and paper?" Brenda asked

"sure.." Erica answered as she get her notebook and pen from her bag "here.."

Brenda started to write something at the paper, she listed things that they still needed for the house. " I think this will be all and were set..i wanna finish everything before Saturday.."

"so we have two days.." Dylan said "I think we'll pull it through, Andrea said she'll come by on Saturday.."

"that's great..oh shoot..i forgot Hannah.. I told her we'll visit grandma rose this weekend.."

"its ok bren she'll understand…and I'm sure she's to occupied practicing for your wedding.." Donna said

"yeah I think so too.." Brenda said yawning

"ok that's it girls…you look all exhausted and tired… so get on your feet and head home…now!!" Dylan said

The girls rolled their eyes and reluctantly followed Dylan. "wait here guys I'll double check the locks.." Dylan said and he runs towards the house again. "ok all set.." he said when he returned

"hey bren I'll go with you and Val tomorrow.. and don't argue.." Dylan said "drive safe bren..and you too Erica.."

Brenda didn't want to argue with him, she knew him to well and she knew he sensed that she's keeping something from him.

"ok if you say so…pick us up?"

"sure be there around 10.."

"hey Kelly thanks again..and I know your busy so if you got other things to do were ok here..ok? " Brenda said hugging Kelly

"its ok..i'll see my schedule for tomorrow and if I have time I'll stop by here.." Kelly said

"dons see yah tom…thanks for everything…" Brenda said hugging Donna

"hey you sure your ok?" she whispered "yeah I'm ok…don't worry.." Brenda whispered back

"ok..bye guys…" Val said

"bye.." everybody said to everyone

They all went home, head straight to their rooms and fell asleep the moment their back touched the bed. Brenda woke up first knowing that Erica has a 8:00 am class, she prepared breakfast for Erica, she was sick that morning but she's glad that Erica was still asleep when she threw up or she'll be answering 20 questions in a minute. Erica went down closely followed by Valerie.

"morning sis.." Brenda said cheerfully

"morning.." Val and Erica greeted her

"so are we ready for another tiring day?" Val asked jokingly

"I don't know I'm just glad that Dylan will go with us..i mean I easily get tired lately and I feel safer when he's around he's the next best thing after Bane and Brandon.." she received a glare from her two girl friends "I mean when it comes to my guy friends"

"yeah…we know.." Val said

"but you know I don't know if its just me but I think Kelly was avoiding me or what… I know how Kelly thinks… Dylan was always with me since Bane left, I told Dylan I'm ok with you guys and Donna but he wouldn't give up, he told me that he promised Bane and that he's just doing his bestfriend duty.. but I don't wanna cause any trouble between him and Kelly…"

"I did noticed it Brenda when you got home late with Val and Donna? When they showed up here, they were kinda arguing on why would Dylan wanted to know everything you're doing…" Erica said

"yeah I noticed it too when I told them Id walk them out…" Brenda said

"hey don't mind Kelly…its bad for.." Val trailed off "I mean it'll add to your stress..i mean you have the house to think of, your wedding and to top that all you're still missing Bane…so don't let her stress you more…"

"yeah I guess your right…" Brenda said

"hey as much as I would like to stay with you here, I have to go now or I'll be late…" Erica said sipping her coffee

"don't worry about us..go and have fun..say hi to Andy for us…" Brenda said

"ok…bye…" Erica said then she headed out

"so Brenda how are you really feeling now that were alone?" Valerie asked

"I felt so tired Val…I mean I've had enough sleep but I felt like I haven't slept a wink at all.. but the good thing is that I have minimal morning sickness compare to what I've read or seen on tv..my cravings are not that bad too..i just want mega burger and water melon…aside from that I think I'm ok…"

"well, remember you have me and Donna, tell us everything ok? And besides we only have 2 days before Bane arrives so you don't have to keep it from anybody then.."

"yeah…and I can't wait to tell Bane… he called me last night and he said he's almost done with everything else…"

"that's great.. we still have 2 hours before Dylan came you go and get some rest you'll need it…I'll take care of this.." Valerie said pointing on the dishes

"ok..thanks Val…" then she headed to her room, she couldn't sleep but she wanted to just lay there and relax. After an hour, she went down and found Val at the living room watching tv

"hey.." she greeted

"why are you up? Can't sleep?" Brenda nodded "figured…come here..lets wait for dy…

"wait no more girls I'm here!!" Dylan cut her off

"its past 9 Dylan I thought you'll pick up at 10?' Val asked

"well plan changed..and I brought you girls your favorites!!" Dylan said revealing the bags he's carrying "tadda!! Mega burgers and water melon… and a bonus butter peacun ice cream!!"

Brenda and Valerie looked at each other could Dylan possibly knew that Brenda is pregnant? "hey come on… lets eat all of this we need all the energy we could get…" he headed to the kitchen

Val and Brenda followed him, still curious on Dylan's action. "thanks Dylan.." Brenda said as she sits, Dylan placed a plate and a fork in front of her, then he went to the counter and chop the water melon, he get bowls and spoon for ice cream too..

"here all set…now come on eat…" Dylan said to Val and Brenda

Brenda put a slice of water melon at her ice cream carefully so that Dylan wouldn't notice it, she loves it and she's been craving for it since yesterday. Dylan saw it but didn't bother to ask her. after they all finished everything's Dylan brought, they talk for a while and headed to the mall.

"I've contacted my friend bren..if you remember joseph, he's a manager in an appliance store, he told me they have top of the lines appliances and they probably have anything you need…so I told him I'll bring you there.." Dylan said while driving, Brenda was on the passenger seat while Valerie is at the back.

"yeah I remember him…and that's great Dylan…at least we don't have to go from one store to another…" Brenda said

When they arrived at the store Joseph was waiting for them at the door "hey Dylan…" joseph called

"hey buddy.." they shook hands "do you remember Brenda?"

"of course…hi bren.." joseph said extending his hand to shake hands with Brenda

Brenda took it and said "hi joseph..its been a while.."

"yeah I know.." joseph said

"and this is Valerie…" Dylan said "Val this is joseph.." the two shook hands

"so shall we start?" joseph said "and I promise I'll have it all deliver this afternoon…"

"that'll be great joseph..thanks.." Brenda said

They started shopping for the kitchen, mircrowave, juice maker, coffee maker rice cooker, refrigerator and anything that Brenda had on her list. Its was pretty easy because as Dylan said they had everything she needed there. Next they have the entertainment appliances, tv, dvd player, surround system, media com, components she even bought X-box because both Bane and her love playing it. After getting everything in her list she they went to pay everything, joseph told her to pick 2 items as her give aways since she bought too many items from the store. She thought of Hannah and picks a media com and a laptop.

"she'll love it bren…" Valerie said

"thought so…" Brenda answered

"so I'll have it all deliver by..uhmmm lets see.." joseph check his watch "is 4:00 o'clock good?"

"yeah that's great… thanks for everything joseph…" Brenda said

"no thank you…you just gave us our 5 days quota…" joseph said laughing

"well its all worth it..and plus you told me that I'll have a lifetime guarantee right?" Brenda said jokingly

"err..uhhhmm sure…" joseph said not really sure if he said that

"I'm just kidding..well we have to go now joseph we still need to get few things…"

"ok..see yah round guys…" he shook hands with Dylan "bye Val..see yah around.." Val smiled at him then Dylan, Val and Brenda headed out of the store

"he check you out Val…" Brenda teased

"shut up Brenda.. he's just being nice to his costumers…"

"I don't think so Val…I've know joseph ever since we were kids…and I think he's attracted to you.." Dylan said siding with Brenda

"yea right..whatever… come on we still have lots to buy…"


	23. constantly jealous

**four chapters in one day? wow i must really like this story too...but i think that'll be enough for today..be back tomorrow guys...keep on reviewing..**

* * *

The trio went to department store and bought kitchen utensils, plates, glasses etc. Dylan went to the car to put away all they bought before continuing the house shopping. they went to grocery and bought foods, bathroom paraphernalia like toilet tissues, shampoos and before she knew it she had completed anything at her list.

Its almost 3 when they got at the house, they put away everything they bought, they bought take out on the way home and ate it after clearing everything they all rest at the couch and waited for the delivery. They weren't asleep, they were just talking, suddenly Brenda's cell phone rang. "hey Andrea..whats up?"

_"no nothing I'm just wondering if Hannah and I can go at your house.. hannah wanted to see you and let you hear the songs you gave her.. we were supposed to go there tomorrow but she couldn't go with me because she has practice at school…"_

"aw Andrea you don't have to ask me…I'll be waiting for you guys and I have something for Erica too…"

"_ok..just wanna make sure…and she wanted to help you with the house too.."_

"that's great…see yah later.." she hang up

"Andrea and Hannah will be here later.." she told Val and Dylan

"that's great..what about Steve and Janet?"

"I called Janet and told her not to come…I know she's busy with the kids and told her that I have all of you..but she insisted, her and Steve will be here too later.."

"what about Kelly?" Val asked Dylan

"I think she'll be here too.." Dylan said without looking at them

"hey mckay spill…whats going on?" Brenda asked

"I think you know what's going bren.. you knew how is Kelly when your around…I just don't get her…I've explained myself over and over again to her but look at us now.. she's still threatened by our friendship… I don't know what to think bren…" Dylan said almost shouting, Brenda knew that tone, he's hurting 'damn Kelly' she thought

"ok..uhmmm what do you say you go home now and have dinner with her? she just missed you Dylan…if you're not at work you're with me and Erica.." Brenda said calmly

" I get it bren…I know I've been busy but what I don't get is that why does she always have to be jealous at our friendship…she knew who and what we are since we were high school for crying out loud…"

Brenda sat beside him and hugs him "shhh… Dylan its ok..calm down.. trust me all you need is time..and give yours to her…I'm ok..dont worry I have all the gang here with me later…and sorry for all of this…"

"no need to say sorry bren..you know id do anything for you in a heartbeat..were practically family here… and yes I think your right..i'll go now but promise to call me if anything happens ok?"

"yes mckay..and thanks for everything…" she gave Dylan a friendly kiss

"your most welcome bren…see yah…"

"bye Val.. take care you two.."

"bye.. and we will… don't worry…" Val said

When Dylan was out of their sight Val looked at Brenda "you're right about Kelly…"

"I know I am…I've know them since high school remember? Poor Dylan.. I know he loves Kelly but i think Kelly wasn't secured with Dylan's love…"

"yeah.."

"can't wait till Bane gets here…I missed Bane…" Brenda said out of the blue

"hey you only have two lonely nights to go and he'll be here…"

"yeah lonely nights…" Brenda said smiling

Erica came in with Andy "hey bren hope you don't mind.." she said

"don't be silly Erica…Andy is welcome here…and hi Andy.."

"hi Brenda..thanks.. hi Val.." Andy

"hi.." Val said

Then they heard someone calling for miss Walsh, Brenda went to see it, it was the delivery. The man gave her the receiving paper and has it sign. The men started to unload the items, meanwhile Andrea and Hannah arrives "hi aunt Brenda.." Hannah called as soon as she went out the car.

"hey there… hi Andrea… come in.." they all headed inside

"wow aunt Brenda…this place rocks…" Hannah said in awe

"thanks Hannah…" Brenda said "I'll just check the items then I'll go back to you…wait here ok?" Hannah nodded

"I'll help you bren.." Val followed her

She told the delivery man to put everything at the foyer and that she have to check everything first. The man did what she told him to do. When all was unloaded the man handed a card to Val

"what this?" Val asked

"I don't know ma'am I was told to give it to you…" the man replied "we'll go ahead ma'am.."

"yeah thanks.." Brenda said

Valerie didn't opened the card "hey open it…" Brenda said

"not now.. we have lots to do… come on..." she puts the card on her pocket

"bren!!" Steve called her before she could enter the house

Brenda turned around "hey Steve…hi Janet… where are the kids?"

"moms.." Steve replied

"hi bren..i hope were not late.." Janet said

"just in time…the appliances was just delivered, Andrea, Hannah, Erica, Andy and Val were inside so come on.." Brenda said

"wait for us.." Donna called

Brenda smiled, she's glad she has all this crazy people as her friends "hey dons.. and David.."

"hi bren, Steve, Janet.." Donna greeted "hi…" David added

They all get in and greeted each other first then started working out. The boys were the ones who opens the box, Brenda would tell where to put it and the girls and her would help her to put everything in their places. It only took them 2 hours to do everything. The saw two boxes still unpacked.

"hey bren what about those two?" Steve asked

"that's for Hannah…" Brenda said

"me?" Hannah asked

"yeah, the manager gave me those as a give away since I bought too many items from them…and I thought of you…and its kinda sorry gift…"

"sorry?"

"well.. uhmmm see I told you were gonna visit grandama rose tomorrow right? But as you see I'm still busy…maybe we could moved it in another day?" Brenda asked

"actually no need to apologized..i wouldn't be available too aunt Brenda, I have practice at school…"

"so it's a birthday and Christmas gift then…" Brenda said laughing

"ok..if you say so aunt… can I open it?"

"sure honey go ahead.." Brenda said Erica went to open the boxes, David helped her "she'll love it Andrea trust me.." she whispered to Andrea "thanks bren.." Andrea whispered back

"media com? Oh my god aunt Brenda… thank you…I so love it…" Hannah almost screamed out of joy

"hey wait till you open the other one.." Val said excitingly

"laptop?" Hannah said almost crying out of joy too she hurriedly run back to Brenda and hugs her "thank you aunt Brenda…I would take care of those two and I'll promise I'll keep my grades up, and I'll be a better daughter, and I'll do great on your wedding and…"

"shhh…no need to promise anything…you deserved it… when the manager asked me to pick up any items I had you on top of my mind…and I know those two will be useful for you…"

"thanks aunt Brenda.."

"welcome honey.." Brenda replied and kisses her at her cheek

"hey squirt did you put your stuffs at your room? Tell me if I missed anything ok?" Brenda asked Erica

"her room?" Janet asked

"oh yeah I haven't told you guys, Bane gave Erica her own room here… and Dylan and Kelly knew about it…" Brenda explained

"and speaking of those two where are they?" David asked

Brenda looked at Val first before answering "well they….."

"were here guys and we bought you foods!!" Dylan said as he and Kelly entered the living room

Val and Brenda looked at each other again, while they all greeted Kelly and Dylan. Janet, Andrea, Hannah and Erica went to fix the foods at the back of the house Brenda bought a nice wooded table that can accommodate 20 people, Brenda bought it specially for the gang's party and get together. Everyone moved at the back of the house and settled at the table.

"bren this place really rocks…" Steve said

"yeah bren..if you want my cousin is great at landscaping he could do you garden and your back yard.." Janet said

"you're an angel Janet…I've been thinking about it last night…you think he can do it tomorrow morning?" Brenda asked

"I think so…I'll call him now to be sure..excuse me.." Janet said walking a few feet away from them to call her cousin, soon she returned at the table "he said say bren..he'll be here at 8:00 am tomorrow.."

"thank you Janet!! I'll be here tomorrow morning too because I still need to clean up a little bit before Bane arrives.." Brenda said

"I'll come with you bren..i don't have classes.." Erica said

"me too bren..no work on weekends remember?" Val said

"thanks guys.." Brenda said "come on lets eat.."

"hey bren why is one of the rooms upstairs empty?" Steve asked

"that room? Well… uhmm I'm planning something for that room and it's a surprise for Bane.. so I'll do it when he's here.." Brenda said

"what about the basement?" David asked

"hmmm I think Bane wanted to turn it into a mini gym…I'll leave it to Bane.."

"what about the other room besides the living room?" Steve asked

"hey you guys what are you a house reporter? Let her eat.." Janet said

"no its ok Janet..thanks.. you see Bane and I shared the same love for music…he knew how to play guitar, drums and organ and I love to sing so we'll make it a music room but I want to wait for Bane cause he definitely knew what brand of instruments to buy.. and I think he wanted to have a billiard table too but that's for him to handle… its all our past time..aside from playing playstation of course…" Brenda said all at once

"the media room is the best bren…I loved it.." Donna said

"yeah Bane wanted that room we have exactly like one at our house in London.. we both love watching movies too.." Brenda said

"speaking of, what about your stuffs at london?" Andrea asked

"I listed my things that I wanted here and Bane would take care of it…I just like my teddy bears, my books, my past scripts, photo albums and other stuffs that would remained me of London…" Brenda said

"Oh my god..that will probably fill 10 boxes bren…" Donna teased

"Bane will take care of it don't worry.." Brenda said and besides we'll make the attic our office and reading room…I'm sure it'll fit all my books there…"

Brenda avoided eye contact to Dylan and Kelly… though she knew that everything's ok between the two, she too got tired of Kelly being jealous of her.


	24. singing from the heart

** thanks for the reviews.. and littlemissbad thanks for enjoying my story...i enjoy writting it too..**

**this chapter is just to lighten up the mood of the story...i really like brenda being big sister to erica and hannah...i hope you like it..**

* * *

"hey Hannah why don't you sing for us, but not the songs you'll sing at my wedding…I want it to be surprise…" Brenda said , trying to avoid kelly and dylan's staring

"ok no problem..do you have anything on mind auntie?" Hannah asked

"none in particular..any song will do Hannah.." Brenda answered

"what about the one you sang at your school program?" Andrea asked

"ok…" Hannah stood up and went to the end of the table facing everybody. The begun singing 'whenever you call' by Mariah carey

Love wondered inside  
Stronger than you  
Stronger than I  
And now that it has begun  
We cannot turn back  
We can only turn into one

I won't ever be too  
Far away to feel you  
And I won't hesitate at all  
Whenever you call  
And I'll always remember  
The part of you so tender  
I'll be the one to catch your fall  
Whenever you call

And I'm truly inspired  
Finding my soul there in your eyes  
And you have opened my heart  
And lifted me inside  
By showing me yourself, undisguised

I won't ever be too  
Far away to feel you  
And I won't hesitate at all  
Whenever you call  
And I'll always remember  
The part of you so tender  
I'll be the one to catch your fall  
Whenever you call

And I will breathe for you each day  
Comfort you through all the pain  
Gently kiss your fears away  
You can turn to me and cry  
Always understand that I  
Give you all I have inside

I won't ever be too  
Far away to feel you  
And I won't hesitate at all  
Whenever you call  
I won't ever  
Be too far to feel you  
And I'll always remember  
The part of you so tender  
And be the one to catch your fall  
Whenever you call  
Whenever you call  
Whenever you call

After Hannah sung the gang was in awe, they know that Hannah can sing but they didn't know that she's that good. They were lost in their amazement when Hannah spoke "you didn't like it did you?"

Andrea laughs at her friends "guys what's wrong?"

Brenda was the first one to got out of her trance and clapped "you very good Hannah… well done.."

The others started clapping too.."thank you…" Hannah said shyly

"hey hannah I knew that you can sing but I didn't know that you are that great…we should do something bout it Steve.." David said

Hannah knowing what their talking about "I'm sorry David and Steve but I kinda wanted to focus on my studies first now and I'm contented on performing at school and for my family…but thank you…"

"well its your call Hannah… but if you changed your mind just give me or Steve a call and we'll have your contract signing.. right Steve?" David asked Steve

"yeah..right Hannah…and while I'm really interesting in getting you as our artist I'm glad to know that you have priorities in your life.." Steve said

"thank you Steve and David… well you have my mom to thank for that…"Hannah answered

"well done Andrea…" Steve complimented Andrea, who in return smiled at them, obviously proud of her daughter

"maybe we can sing together sometimes Hannah… when Bane fix the music room we could hang out together, I know how to play drums, guitars and organ too…" Brenda said

"that'll be great aunt Brenda…I know you're a great singer too… uncle Brandon told me so.." hannah said

"don't believe everything Brandon's telling you…you know he loves to teas me.." Brenda said humbly

"no she's really great…she's always like that when people appreciates her singing talent…" Erica said

Brenda glared at her "well its true bren..youre great…" Erica said not minding the glares she receives from Brenda

"yay!! Bren sing for us too!!" Val said

"Brenda!! Brenda!! Brenda!!" the gang chanted

"ok..ok… I'll sing…but only if Erica and Hannah will sing with me.." Erica looked surprised "nice try missy…we all know you could sing too…" Brenda said looking at Erica

Erica reluctantly moved towards Brenda and joined them "I can't believe you guys..its a good thing that Bane wasn't here.." Brenda said

"why is that so…?" Steve asked

"well you see Bane is my only die hard fan.. I'm pretty sure that he'll even play his guitar just to make me sing and I'll probably sing the whole night…" Brenda said laughing

"what are we gonna sing?" Erica asked

"Remember the card I sent to last year on your emails?" Brenda asked them

"count on me.." Erica and Hannah said at the same time

"right on three..1…2…3.." Brenda said

B/E/H: Count on me through thick and thin  
A friendship that will never end  
When you are weak  
I will be strong  
Helping you to carry on  
Call on me, I will be there  
Don't be afraid  
Please believe me when I say  
Count on...

Erica: I can see it's hurting you  
I can feel your pain  
It's hard to see the sunshine through the rain

Hannah: I know sometimes it seems as if  
It's never gonna end  
But you'll get through it  
Just don't give in cuz you can

B/E/H: Count on me through thick and thin  
A friendship that will never end  
When you are weak  
I will be strong  
Helping you to carry on  
Call on me, I will be there  
Don't be afraid  
Please believe me when I say  
Count on...  
You can count on me  
Oh yes you can

Brenda: Oo, I know sometimes it seems as if  
We're standing all alone  
But we'll get through it  
Cuz love won't let us fall

E/H/(B): Count on me (count on me, i'll be there) through thick and thin  
A friendship that will never end  
When you are weak  
I will be strong (I'll be strong)  
Helping you to carry on (yes, you know)  
Call on me, I will be there  
Don't be afraid  
Please believe me when I say  
Count on...  
Count on...

E/H/(B): There's a place inside all of us  
Where our faith in love begins  
You should reach to find the truth in love  
The answers' there within, oh  
I know that life can make you feel  
It's much harder than it really is  
But we'll get through it (we'll get through it)  
(Just) Just (don't) don't give in (oh)

Count on me (count on me) through thick and thin  
A friendship that will never end (it'll never end)  
When you are weak (you)  
I will be strong (I will be strong)  
Helping you to carry on  
Call on me, I will be there  
Don't be afraid (don't be afraid now)  
Please believe me when I sayE: Count on  
H: Count on  
B: Count on  
E: Count on  
H: Count on  
B: Count on me  
Oh yes you can  
H: I know I can  
B: Yes you can  
E: So glad I can,

B/E/H: count on me

The three finished their song almost crying, Brenda sent the two girls a card last Christmas with this song, she knew that the girls look up to her and she adores them so much they were like her baby sisters. She pulled them in a three way hug and say "yes you can sweeties.."

The gang applauded them and gave them a standing ovation "my god bren you're really good…" Val said

"well you have Bane to thank for that..he enrolled me in a music school back in London and he made sure I practice every freaking morning with him…I told you he's my die hard fan so I guess that makes my voice better.." Brenda said

"hey bren..if hannah's excused was her school, I think you don't have any excuse when I offer you a contract?" Steve asked

"aww that's sweet Steve but you all know I wanted acting more than anything else.." Brenda said as they went back to their seats


	25. stressed

"so you mean you'll continue your acting career here?" Janet asked

"yeah actually CU had written to me asking me to be the head of their acting classes and seminars, because they've heard a lot about me from roy..im sure you all remember him, anyways, roy kept in touch with me and kept on sending me scripts that best suits me, that's why I had perform at new york several times, before I left London I told him that I'll be back here and he said he'll keep on sending me scripts and see what I want to do.."

"and Bane is ok with it?" Janet asked

"he didn't want me to do it cause he felt that his letting me work and all that…but I told him that I'm not doing it just for living, I'm doing it coz I want to..and he said that he'll support me in anything I do…" Brenda said

"that's good to know bren…" Andrea said

"yeah… I mean I have a perfect..if not perfect close to being perfect guy with me.. and I could not asked for more.." Brenda said

She saw Kelly looking at her but she look away, she still didn't want to talk to both of them. She looked at Val instead and as if Val reads her mind said "ah guys I hate to break this little party we have but I kinda feel tired and we have lots to do tomorrow too…"

"its ok Val… we understand.. Steve can help you guys tomorrow…right honey?" Janet asked

"yeah absolutely.." Steve said

"me too!! I'll bring Alyssa here too.." Donna said "and guess what bren the whole dress for the entourage will be ready on Wednesday!!"

"that's great dons.." Brenda said excitingly she practically runs towards Donna and hugs her. suddenly she felt sick. "oh no.." Brenda said pulling away from Donna and running inside the house and into the bathroom, Donna looked at Val who nodded and followed Brenda inside. Dylan wanted to follow the girls but he knew Brenda was avoiding them all night, the gang was left in confusion that was the second time Brenda got sick.

After a few minutes, Erica, Hannah and Andy cleaned up the table and put the garbage away, Brenda, Donna and Val came back. Brenda saw her friends staring at her waiting for explanation, before she could answer Dylan spoke "probably the ice cream and water melon.."

Brenda look at him mentally saying thank you at him "yeah right…I've eaten water melon and ice cream earlier…it probably upsets my stomach again.. don't worry guys I'm fine.." she said

"ok..we better head home and get some rest now.." Andrea said

Dylan doubled checked again the locks before leaving, Brenda didn't have the strength to argue with him. Brenda felt dizzy she reluctantly grabs Kelly's arms since she was the nearest to her.

"bren are you ok?" Kelly asked

"yeah thanks…" Brenda said as she quickly look for Val or Donna, Val came rushing towards her

"hey you ok?" Val asked, Donna came towards them too

"yeah..lets just get home.." Brenda said

"wait we don't have our cars…how could I forgot?" Val said

"I'll take you home.." Dylan said

"no…" Brenda almost shouted "I mean…"

"I'll take them home I need to get cd's from Brenda, I'll be making something for their wedding.." David said in rescue-

Brenda gave her an appreciative look then turned to Erica "be home by.." she look at her watch it was exactly 9:00 PM "9:30 ok?" she knew Erica would drop Andy home first "and I mean it missy…"

"ok I promise…" Erica said

Hannah went to hug Brenda "hey aunt Brenda..you don't look so fine..i hope you get better when you sleep and thank again for my presents.. i love you"

"your welcome honey and I love you too.." Brenda said still holding Val for support

"bye guys and thank you for everything…" she said looking at everybody

"bye bren…get well soon.." Andrea said hugging Brenda "and thanks for making Hannah happy…" Brenda didn't answer but she smiled at Andrea

"bye!!" Steve and Janet waves their hands before getting inside their car

Then Andrea and Hannah waves back too, before getting in their car too.

All four of them headed home, meanwhile Brenda turned to Erica "drive safe quirt..and remember I'll be waiting for you…" she turned to Andy "Andy thanks for helping us earlier…"

"your welcome Brenda.."

"ok you two go now.." Brenda said "so do you.." she said looking at Dylan and Kelly.

"bren wait can I talk to you for a minute?" Dylan said

"not now Dylan.." Brenda said looking straight into his eyes

"ok..just please get well soon..and sleep well.." Dylan said hugging Brenda, but Brenda didn't hug him back

"I'll be fine Dylan now go.." Brenda said as she herself turn to walk towards David's car Val still helps her.

Dylan wanted to carry her to the car but he knew better than that, so he and Kelly went to their car and sped off. When David pulled out in front of the casa Walsh he didn't went with the girls inside, Donna asked him to just stay at the car and she'll be back in a minute. Donna helped Val to settle Brenda in her bed, her head ache is killing her.

"hey dons tell David thank you..and you too..thanks for everything…" Brenda said

"its ok..go get some rest…you'll feel better tomorrow promise.." Donna said

"Erica.." Brenda almost whispered

"I'll wait for her bren..dont worry I know she'll never break a promise especially not to you…so go rest now…" Val said, Brenda nodded and then close her eyes.

Val walked out Donna and said goodbye to David, then she went back to her room change into her PJ's, she was about to went downstairs to wait for Erica when she saw the card from earlier. She opened it

hi Val,

you have a beautiful smile…it was tattooed on my mind now…

keep smiling..

Joseph

Val smiled and put the card on her dresser and head downstairs, when she reached the couched and opened the tv she heard Erica's coming.

"good you're home..brenda wanted to wait for you but she couldn't..her head ache is killing her.." Val said

"poor Brenda..i hope she'll get better tomorrow.." Erica said

"I'm sure she will now we go get some rest too… we need to get up early tomorrow.." Val said Erica nodded and they both head upstairs.

Meanwhile at Dylan and Kelly's place

"Dylan talk to me…" Kelly said as they entered their house "I said I'm sorry…"

"yeah your sorry…I know that.." Dylan said

"and what's that suppose to mean?"

"I don't know Kel..im getting tired of your attitude.."

"its because of Brenda right?"

"here we go again…" Dylan rolls his eyes "did you know that she noticed you being cold to her this past few days, and she told me to go home and give my time to you…she was so sorry that she has to take some of my time..and she doesn't want to cause us any trouble… don't you get it Kel? Your always jealous over my relationship with Brenda…didn't we tell you too many times before that were just bestfriends…and no matter what happen it'll never change… you know that Kel…"

"I'm sorry Dylan..its just that…"

"what Kel? Don't tell me you doubted my love for you? Well then I don't know what to do anymore…" Dylan said

"no Dylan…its not that.." Dylan didn't even look at her "look at me Dylan…" Dylan look up to her "I love you..ok? and I'm sorry about everything, I know you love me..i admit that I am still jealous over Brenda…but I'm really trying hard to push all the negative thoughts out of my mind..just give me time Dylan…"

"time? God Kelly you were jealous of her since high school…what time do you need?"

"I know that Dylan…and believe me it wasn't easy…I know Brenda had forgiven me countless times…and i promise to you Dylan this will be the last.."

Kelly hugs him, Dylan sighs "Kel I love you.. isn't that enough to make you feel secured about us?"

"it is Dylan it is… and I'm sorry again" she started crying on Dylan's shoulder

"shhh… Kel it ok…we'll make everything on lets get some rest too…everything's gonna be ok tomorrow…"

They both headed to their room and drifted to sleep into each others arms. hoping that everything will be fine.

* * *

there you go guys...hope you liked it...i have a comfrontation between kelly and brenda next...and i did it infront of the whole gang!! LOL luv it... i'll have bane in the next 2 chapters...so keep reading guys... thanks!!


	26. moved on kel

**here's 2 more chapters for you guys...i'm currently done writting bachelorette's/stag party so i'll be writting the wedding!! keep reading guys and please review**..

* * *

The next morning when Brenda woke up she immediately looked at her cell phone "shit!!" she cursed as she saw 4 missed calls from Bane she look at her messages and smile. _'you're probably asleep and dreaming of us..so I'll better not wake you up beauty…I missed you and I love you..see you on Sunday…I love you…'_

she got up and took a shower then she went downstairs to find Erica and Valerie at the kitchen.

"hey…" she greeted cheerfully

"I see some one happy…it must be Bane.." Val said

"yeah he texted me.. and it made my day…" Brenda said

"so hows your head ache?" Erica said

"I gues I'm ok…I feel a lot better.." Brenda said

"here eat your breakfast..we have to meet Janet's cousin at 8 remember?" Val said

"Yeah right.."

After they finished eating they head back to the house and started cleaning up, until they've heard a door bell Brenda went to see who was it "hey Steve.." Brenda greeted him

"hi bren..this is floyd Janet's cousin and he'll be doing your garden and backyard.."

"hi floyd.." Brenda said shaking his hand

"hi nice to meet you.." floyd said

"same here.."

"can I look around and see what I can do?" he asked

"sure, I'll go with you.." Brenda said "Val and Erica were inside..tell them I'll be back.." she said to Steve who nodded

"come on lets start at here at the garden…" Brenda said

"well..the landscaping is good, I'll just few flowers to make it lively and you could add stuufs here..like swing or breakfast table its all up to you.." Floyd said

"yeah I think I have an idea…and I like flowers..it'll be great.."

"come on show me your backyard.." floyd said

"follow me then.."

"wow this place is really beautiful..the landscaping isn't bad..but I can make it better…I'll add flowers here, some short trees and I thing I wanna put a water falls at that corner.." floyed said looking at the left corner of the back yard…

"I loved it…do anything you want..i trust you here… and please if you could finished most of it today It'll be appreciated…my fiancée will be here tomorrow I want to finished most of the house before he came back.."

"say no more Brenda..i can do all of this today… just let me call my crew and pick up the things we needed and I'll be back by..lets see" he look at his watch "at most 10:30…"

"that's ok..and thank you.." Brenda said

"ok..see yah later.." floyd said and then headed out, Brenda went inside to see not Donna and David arrived. "hey guys.."

"hi bren feeling better?" Donna asked

"a lot…" Brenda replied.

They all continued working at the house, until Floyd came back with 4 more crew and started to work on their front and backyard. Steve and David went out to buy their lunch they all ate their lunch, together with Floyd and his men. Soon after they finished eating all of them continued their work. Its almost 3 when the house was perfectly clean, Alyssa was sleeping at Brenda's room., the boys told the girls to take their nap since they were done cleaning up and that they will look out for the men at work. The girls nodded and headed upstairs.

After 3 hours, floyd went to Steve and told him that they were done. "I'll go get the girls" Steve said but before he even step at the stairs she heard the girls coming down… "good you're all awake, Floyd was already finished with everything come and see it.." they all headed out and see what Floyd and his men did to the front and backyard

"wow…you did great job floyd…I love it..im sure my husband..i mean my fiancée will love this too..:" Brenda said looking at the backyard it was so beautiful, floyd put several lights behind the flowers to add effect at night it was beautiful.

"well I just did what you told me to do..so you have yourself to thank for.." floyd said "we better go now.."

"ok.. thank you floyd..and guys thank you.." Brenda said looking at the men behind Floyd, then she handed Floyd an envelop

"ok..see ya around guys..bye.." floyd said waving his hand to the gang

"bye!!" the gang replied

"wow bren I can't believe we did all this in what 3 days? Bane will be so surprised when he comes back" Val said knowing that Brenda and Donna will get what she really means

"yeah I'm sure he will.." Donna jive in

They all went inside, Brenda Donna and Val was playing with Alyssa, Steve and David went out to buy food. Erica was watching some movie in media room. Suddenly the doorbell rings, Donna went to answer it "hey guys…come on in.." she step aside and let Dylan and Kelly come in, they headed to the living room, Brenda look up to them and then continues playing with Alyssa, Donna noticed that and asked "hey you guys ok?"

Brenda looks at Kelly and Dylan then to Donna "ask them…"

"what happened guys?" Donna asked Dylan and Kelly, Andrea came in with that tension building up

"hi guys…" Andrea said knowing that her friends was about to have a fight

"bren I'm sorry.." Kelly started

"foods and drinks for the whole gang!!" Steve said as they entered the living room, he and David pick up Janet at the house so they are all there at that time, seeing their friends all standing and Erica was running towards Brenda. They knew something happened.

"sorry? What for Kelly?" Brenda said trying to be calm

"I know you're mad at me now, and you think I'm doing this on purpose or what but bren you have to believe me..i felt sorry…and I promise you this will be the last time.."

The gang stands there equally confused.

"you know what Kelly I shouldn't be feeling this anger," she looks at Val and Donna "I guess I just had a bad day… but still I don't get you..i thought were all over what happened to our past?" Brenda said gaining control over her hormones

"yeah we did.." Kelly said

"no Kel.. I did…Dylan did…but you didn't…listen to me Kelly and I'm gonna tell this once in front of all of our friends, for once lets have closure about what happened and I mean real closure Kel.. when you and Dylan told me about your summer fling back in 1992 which was almost over 10 yrs ago.. I was devastated, I wouldn't wanna eat, nobody not even Brandon was able to talk to me at least for the first few days, I'm constantly crying and I was broken hearted. But do you wanna know why it hurts so much? Yes I still loved Dylan back then but the thought of you my bestfriend lied to me for over 6 months breaks my heart 10 folds, when I was in London I thought about it, I realized that It'll be ok with me if Dylan falls out of love with me and falls in love with you…I should've taken it lightly…and I'll be happy for you two… but you both lied to me big time.. and I was crashed two of my most loved person betrayed me, I didn't know if I could ever trust again after what happened, when iris went to talk to me about what happened, she explained it all to me and gave me this necklace" she said pulling out the crystal necklace "she said it can blocked negative energies, and I think it worked, when I went to school and saw you I was able to say something…I wasn't that mad.." she said looking at Kelly "the point is, Kelly I've forgiven you over and over again but look at us now were still having this same old fight…Dylan is your's now and to tell you I honestly I don't see why are you so threatened about me and my relationship with Dylan, when I believed I told you how much I love Bane… don't you get it Kel? I love Bane not Dylan…" Brenda said almost crying "I wanna be with Bane not Dylan…I want everything with Bane not Dylan…he's yours Bane is mine and I'm his..were getting married for crying out loud.." she knew dylan was hurt with what she said but she have to let kelly know that she doesnt have anything with dylan but pure friendship.

"bren..calm down.." Val said seeing Brenda started to palpitate

"no Val.. I'm sick and tired of all of this… over the years even when I was away she would always be jealous about my relationship with Dylan or with Erica or with iris… "

"I'm sorry bren…I know I was a bitch to you… I've learned my lessons and I've learned it the hard way.." Kelly answered

"are you really, honestly ok with me and Dylan?" Brenda asked

Kelly look down "answer me Kelly coz I'll moved back to London just for you to be happy and secured with Dylan…you know that I would want to cause any problems to both of you…"

The gang look surprised at Brenda's decision

"no Brenda its not that.." Dylan attempted to speak but was cut off by Brenda

"I'm not talking to you mckay.." she moves in front of Kelly, and hold her hands "Kel I've told you so many times that you and I were still friends no matter what..why didn't you believed me? Do you actually believe that I can betray a friend like…"

"what I did to you?" Kelly said looking at her eyes, she nodded

"please Kelly we have to stop all of this… I just wanted to be happy with Bane..with all of you.." she said looking at everybody but Dylan.

"I know that bren… and again i'm truly deeply sorry…I know it wasn't enough but this time I really mean it bren.. I don't want you to go away again bren..please stay.." Kelly said hugging Brenda

Brenda cried at this point "I don't want to go either Kel…and lets forget about all this ok?" Brenda said wiping Kelly's tears

"thank you Brenda…thank you for always understanding me…" Kel said

"errrr… can we eat now guys?" Steve said as Janet hits him at his chest "what? The food is getting cold.."

"its alright Janet..sorry about that guys..i just wanna let it all out..and I feel lighter now.."Brenda said

"no problem bren we understand.." Andrea said

"ok..lets go at the back and start the feast!!" Steve said

"hey bren I bought you water melon and ice cream…" Dylan said

"I'm not hungry but thanks.." Brenda said coldly

The gang were all settled at the table at the back, Brenda didn't like the food, she wants mega burger instead she told Donna and Donna told David, David went out to buy Brenda her mega burger. Brenda felt weird that time, she was exhausted from the events in the last few days, her stress level is definitely high, her hormones were attacking her, and she misses Bane badly, plus the fact that she cannot act properly because her friends still didn't know her condition. She was lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear her phone ringing.

"bren your phone.." Donna called Brenda

Brenda looked down and saw that it was Bane "oh shit!! Hello?"

_"hey honey excited to see me?"_

"nope.." Brenda said in her baby voice

_"I don't believe you beauty.."_

"of course Bane…do you really have to asked me?what time is your flight? brenda asked

_I'll be there around" he checked his watch "8 pm.. I'll go straight to our house since know that you along with the gang will be there eating at the backyard…"_

Brenda look confused "hey pretty don't look so confused…"

Brenda look around her searching for Bane _"couldn't find me?"_

"Bane Christopher Jessup this is not funny.."

_"you really look cute when your pissed.."_


	27. finding out the wrong way

Suddenly Brenda felt a hand over her eyes "guess who.."

"alex?" Brenda teased, alex is her borfriend before Bane

"sorry to disappoint you miss but I'm not alex.."

Brenda turned around and saw Bane all smiling at her "hey you…god I so miss you…why are you here? I thought your flight is tomorrow? How did you know were here?" she looks at Donna "not me.." then she looks at Erica "not me.." finally she glared at Valerie "guilty.."

"hey does it matter?" Bane said

"of course not honey…I just can't believe you're here…I missed you so much.." Brenda said hugging and kissing Bane all over

"ok sis I get it I know you miss Bane here but hello were trying to eat here?" Erica said laughing

"right sorry squirt.." she said, when they are about to seat Brenda collapsed in Bane's arms

"Brenda!!" Bane called in panic "oh my god..beauty wake up…what happened?"

"Andrea quick check her.." Dylan almost shouted

Andrea bent down and check her pulse and her eyes "she just passed out, but I suggest we take her to the hospital to be sure.." Andrea said

"no…" Val and Donna shouted

"what the hell is wrong with you two? Do you know something we don't know?" Dylan asked

Val look at Donna who nodded "well.. I know Brenda didn't plan this, and she wouldn't want you all to know this way..specially you Bane.." Val said looking at Bane "Brenda is…uhmmm… Brenda's pregnant guys.."

"what?" everyone shouted at Val and Donna

"ok..hospital now, questions later.." Val said

Bane scooped Brenda and headed to his car, David saw them all coming out the house, Donna runs towards the car "Brenda passed out, we have no choice but to tell everybody…come on follow Bane.." Donna said

**Hospital**

"family of Brenda Walsh?" the Dr. called when he went out of the room, Bane and Valerie went to see him

"is she ok Dr.? what about the baby?" Bane asked

"they're both fine, Miss Walsh fainted because it seems that, she didn't really eat much since this morning, she's under a lot of stress lately..what was the thing she did before fainting?" the Dr. asked

"she was so surprised seeing me..i was away for like 6 days.."

"I see..look she'll be ok…all she needs is a complete bed rest…and anything she would want to eat..she'll be waking up in 15 mins..if she wants she could be discharge tonight.

"Can we see her?" Val asked

Andrea moves towards them, "hey Dr. they are all my friends…"

"oh hi Dr. Zuckeman.. Miss Walsh will be ok… when she wake up I could give them their release papers.."

"that's great…we'll go and see her..i'm sure she wanted to us…" Andrea said

"sure..go ahead… she's in room 108.." Dr. said

The gang all went inside the room and saw Brenda sleeping. Erica went beside her and rest her head in Brenda's stomach "hey there little one…I'm glad both of you and your mom are ok…"

Bane holds Brenda's hand and kissed her "hey beauty please be well…" he had his tears running through his face Brenda stirred and slowly opened her eyes.

"Bane?" she said

"I'm here honey…how do you feel?" Bane asked

"I feel better now that you're here… and I assumed you guys know already…" Brenda said looking at everybody

The gang nodded but Bane remained silent "Bane honey don't get mad…let me ask you something if I did tell you when I found what will you do?"

"fly the next morning and be with you…" Bane said without thinking

"see? I didn't want you to do that…and besides Donna and Val took care of me…and David too.. I'm sorry…"

"don't be..its ok.. I love honey..and I love our baby…don't worry I'm here and I promise I wouldn't let anything stress you at all…I'll take care of you bren…" Bane said

She look at Kelly who looks so guilty "hey Kel..come here.." Kelly moved closer. Brenda hugs her "not your fault Kel.. I love yah.." she whispered

"thanks Brenda..i didn't know your pregnant I should've been more sensitive…" Kelly said

"why what happened?" Bane asked

"not now honey..i'll tell you everything at home.." Brenda said "when can I go home?" she asked them

"I'll go check your papers.." Andrea said

"thanks Andrea.." Brenda said

"hey guys sorry about that…I didn't want you guys to find it like that…I want it to be surprised for Bane tomorrow but plan changed and here I am…" Brenda said

"its ok bren we understand…" Janet said

"Dylan lost your tongue?" Brenda asked as she notice him being awfully quite

"no..i just can't believe you… we should've do something for you… I asked you over and over if you have any problems at all and you said you're ok.. now look at you…" Dylan said full of concern

"hey mckay I said I'm sorry…and trust me I'll get the same lecture with Brandon when he finds out…" brenda said laughing

"speaking of Brandon he called me and said that he and Shae will be here on Thursday.." Val said

Brenda gets up and seat "really? Yay!! Brandon never fails me…" Brenda said excitingly

"yeah but wait until he hears about this…" Dylan said

"hey you…I said I'm sorry already…" Brenda pleaded

Dylan sighs "yeah its ok I just thought we should've been prevented this from happening…but since your ok..i guess I'm ok.."

"but bren don't do it again.. we don't want anything bad happen to you and to the newest member of our gang…" Steve said

"promise…" Brenda said "and now I'm starving…"

"hey I bought you your mega burger but its cold already.." David said

"finally I don't have to eat water melon with you!! It makes me sick!!" Val said laughing

"oh I'm sorry Val… and thank you…" Brenda said

"nah..its ok… and here I thought you figured it out Dylan coz you keep on buying water melon and ice cream for us.." Val said looking at Dylan

"I didn't but I knew something was wrong that Brenda couldn't tell me…so I play along.." Dylan said

Andrea came in "here's the release paper" she handed it to Bane,

"I'll be back beauty I'll just settle this…" Bane said

Brenda nodded, when Bane was out of the room she looks at her friends still staring at her "hey guys..im ok promise…and again I'm sorry.."

"its ok Brenda really…were happy for you and Bane…I'm sure Cyndi and Jim will be thrilled.." Steve said

"you're telling me they've been wanting a grandchild from me since Bane and I were together…" Brenda said "and what about Brandon? God I can imagine him now.." she laughs harder the gang laughed too.

"all set ready to go honey.." Bane said entering the room with wheel chair

"honey I can walk..and I feel fine.." Brenda said

"are you sure?" Bane asked

"positive.. now come on guys lets get out of here..i really wanna eat something"

Bane helped Brenda getting out of the bed, the gang headed out and back to Brenda's place.

"so honey did you like the place?" Brenda said upon entering the house

"yeah you did great as usual.." Bane said

"I keep the gym, the music room, the office and the nursery for us to do… but everything else is settled"

"so that's the vacant room for..a nursery…" David said

"yeah..i couldn't start it without Bane.." Brenda said

"so what do you want to eat Brenda?" Bane said

"Hmmm I want your pasta Bane…can you cook for me?" Brenda asked

"in a heart beat beauty..i'll cook for everybody…just wait here..anything else you want?"

"yeah Dylan bought me water melon and ice cream earlier, I think I want that too.."

"ok… anything else?"

"hmm I think that's fine I don't wanna be a whale on our wedding.." Brenda said

"I'll still marry you bren.." Bane said

"I know… now go cook for me and your daughter…" Brenda said "or son.." she added

"i'll help you Bane.." Janet said

"me too.." Andrea said

"all right…come on.." Bane said

"now I know why we bought all that stuffs…" Val said

"what stuffs?" Brenda asked

"the groceries.. I was thinking what is all that for… now I know your planning to make Bane your resident cook.." Val said

"yeah…I love Bane's cooking…and I've been craving for it since I found out I'm pregnant.."

Brenda saw her favorite teddy bear at the top of Bane's luggage "hey he brought me Mr. bear…" Brenda said as she walks towards it and pick it up "this was the first teddy bear he gave me…" then she hugs it "I so missed this…"

After an hour or so, Bane came out of the kitchen "hey beauty table is set.. come on you guys lets eat.."

Dylan helped Brenda to get up from the couch and they all headed to the kitchen. Bane pulled the chair for Brenda, the guys let all the girls seat down they ate at the bar.

"honey this is so nice…I love it.." Brenda said

"take as much as you want..and tell me anything you want ok?" Bane said

"I will.. what about my ice cream and my water melon?"

"done already..here.." he handed her a bowl full of water melon, then another one that has ice cream

"thanks honey…" Brenda said

After eating, "oh I'm so full…I think I haven't eaten like that since Tuesday!!" Brenda said touching her stomach

"and now you just have to tell me whatever you want ok?" Bane said

The girls all cleaned up the kitchen right then and there, the boys helped them too. When they went out of the kitchen, David said "hey are we going home now?"

"why do you wanna now?" Donna asked

" no I'm fine..its just that I have my old videos from high school..just wondering if your up to it.." David said

"well I'm definite fine with it since I haven't seen it.." Val said

"ditto!" Bane, Erica and Janet said all at the same time

"me too..but I kinda wanted Brandon and Shae to be here too…" Brenda said

"yeah I guess you're right..we could do that when they get here…" David said

"so I guess were gonna head home now for you to get some rest… I know your tired too Bane.." Val said

"yeah I wanna sleep here Bane.." Brenda said "what about you squirt? Wanna stay with us?"

"no I think I'll go with Val.. see you guys tomorrow.." she kissed them both

"ok..if you say so.." Brenda said

They all said their goodbyes. Brenda step towards Dylan "hey mckay..sorry about what happened and thank you for everything.." she hugs him

"you're welcome bren I promised Bane and Brandon..and I'm your bestfriend remember?"

"yeah again thanks…"

"see yah around.." Dylan said

"bye guys…" Brenda called before closing the doors

"finally I have you alone…" Bane said hugging her from the back "you don't have the slices idea how happy I am now bren…thanks for giving…"

"we made this baby Bane…so thank you to you too…" she wraps her arms around Bane's neck and kissed him

"hey do you really wanna sleep now that were all alone here…" Bane said smiling at Brenda's lips

"why Mrs. Jessup do you have any plan tonight?" Brenda said facing him and kissing him pretty passionately

" I think I have a few.." he carried Brenda to bed and made love to her all night long.

Sunday morning Bane didn't wake up Brenda, he went downstairs and prepared pancakes for her. when Brenda went down she hugs Bane from his back "morning honey.."

"morning beauty…I hope you feel better now.."

"a lot better Bane.. so what's our breakfast?" Brenda asked sitting at the table

"I made you pancakes, I hope you like it.."

"looks yummy…come on lets eat…"

To Brenda's surprise she didn't throw up that morning, and she's glad about it, she's happy with Bane in her side now. Now she'll never feel alone, she'll never be afraid and she'll always feel safe. After they ate their breakfast, they went back to bed and slept again. They were both tired, Bane from the trip and Brenda from all the things she had done during the last few days.

Meanwhile at the casa Walsh, when Brenda and Bane didn't show up till 10:00 AM, they knew that they were still asleep and they didn't want to bother them, they knew they needed time together.

Back at the Brenda and Bane's place, Bane was the first one to woke up, he held Brenda into his arms and touch her face and hair, Brenda opened her eyes and smiled "hey.."

"bren I still can't believe were gonna be parents…I'm so happy…we have to tell your family.." Bane said

"yeah I'll call them later.. me too Bane I'm so happy…"

"so when is your next check up?"

"probably after the wedding, hey I forgot about the invitations, we should give them away already.."

"but not today bren..i want you here all day…" Bane said as he held Brenda tighter

"sounds like a plan to me… I wanna stay here too with you…but I need to call Val and Erica to let them know..and I wanna take shower too…" Brenda said getting up

"hey I like that last idea of yours" Bane said

"me taking shower?"

"no **WE** taking shower…" Bane said following Brenda

"your crazy Bane.."

"I am..and you made me crazy.." he turned on the shower and they both enjoyed the hot water flowing into their bodies

After their long shower, Brenda made Bane say yes to them going to the casa Walsh, she wanted to see Erica and Valerie.

"Val Erica?" Brenda called as she and Bane entered in the kitchen's door

"in here.." Val shouted back

"hey what are you two doing here? I thought you wanna rest the whole day?" Val asked

"I'm feel better now trust me and I wanna see you both.. hey squirt are you moving back to Dylan's?" Brenda asked

"yeah I'm all packed.. " Erica replied

"hey thanks for accompanying Brenda.." Bane said

"my pleasure Bane…" Erica said "so are you really ok now bren?"

"yes..thanks to Bane..and to all of you… I feel a lot better… were gonna distribute the invitations tomorrow.." Brenda said

"hey why not do it today? Everyone's at home… and we've nothing to do..and if you want I can drive.." Val said

Brenda looked at Bane "hey I'm only thinking of you..if you're sure that your perfectly fine id say lets do it.."

"I'm perfectly fine Bane promise…"

"so then, come on lets have a joy ride.." Bane said

Erica went upstairs to get the invitations then they all went to Bane's car, Valerie drives, Erica was at the front and Bane and Brenda was at the back. Their first stop, silver residence, Brenda handed Donna and David their invitation along with their parents invitations, they said short hi's and hello's then headed to the Sander's residence they did the same thing, then went to the Zuckerman's and lastly to McKay's residence. This time they all went inside since it was their last stop.

"hey Dylan I talked to iris last week and she said she'll be here I think Monday…" Brenda said

"she haven't called me..but thanks I'll have her room ready…" Dylan said

"is that all Brenda or we have to deliver more?" Val asked

"nope that's all, our friends from London will be here too, the day before the wedding, mom and dad will be here on Sunday, Brandon on Thursday I'll send roy invitation but I doubt he'll be able to come here I know he has lots of projects now.. but I'll still send him one.. val will mail the invitations for my grand parents" Brenda said

"I'm so excited bren.." Erica said

"me too.. hey Dylan could you give this to Joseph?" Brenda handed him another invitation

"sure..he'll be happy bren.." Dylan said looking at Val

Valerie couldn't believe Brenda and Dylan "I know someone happy too…" Brenda said

"we haven't even go out on a date guys…relax…" Val said

"but I know he likes you a lot Val..he's been asking about you since he saw you.." Dylan said

Val didn't respond she likes Joseph too, they have been talking ove the phone for a while and she's happy that Brenda is inviting him.

"hey come on now… I'm starving.." Brenda said

"what do you want bren?" Dylan asked

"no its ok..i want Bane's cooking.. we'll head home.." Brenda said

"bye Kelly..bye Dylan.." Val said

"bye.." everyone said to everybody

Brenda and Bane decided to stay at the casa Walsh to start packing their things again, Bane didn't allow Brenda to move a thing, she just sat at the bed and Bane did all the packing. Erica went home to Dylan's that night, Valerie helped the couple to pack their things.

* * *

**please review guys..thanks..**


	28. good old days

**here's my updates... i hear wedding bells...yay!! my story is coming to its end...so sad... please continue reading adn reviewing...**

**thanks for all the reviews..**

* * *

The next day Brenda and Bane started to move their stuffs from the casa Walsh to their own house. Everyone at the gang went back to their usual routine but the girls were always at phone talking about anything. Bane explained to Brenda his plan about the business, he told Brenda that he left 2 businesses to his cousin because they wanted to keep it and it's really doing well. He said that he's planning to put up a bar in LA, he had talk to his agents and they'll talk about the details after their honeymoon. Brenda was happy about Bane's decision, she knew that whatever business Bane would invest with, it'll be sure hit.

Brenda told Bane everything's that happened while he was gone, for a moment there, Bane got really mad at Kelly, but Brenda explained everything to Bane and he understood it.

They also finished the house, Bane bought their music stuffs for the music room, it was kinda like a small recording studio, the gym was completed too, the attic was turned into their office and their reading room, the only thing that's missing is their nursery room, since they didn't know the gender yet, they decided to wait. Finally the house was complete.

Bane took extra care of Brenda, he's been cooking for her all the time, and once in awhile went to the peach pit, Brenda was so used to Bane's treating her like baby even before she got pregnant, and she likes it.

Brandon and Shae came up and stayed at the casa Walsh, when Brandon found out what happened while Bane was gone he too got mad, Brenda has to calm him down, he was too concerned about her and her baby. But Bane assured him that everything's ok now and that he's already here to take care of her.

Jim and Cyndi arrives too, they stayed at the casa Walsh too. Cyndi and Bane cook for the rest of the gang since it was a beautiful Sunday afternoon, and Jim and Cyndi wanted to see the gang and their kids, so Brenda phoned everybody and told them to have dinner at the casa Walsh. When they were all there, Jim and Cyndi greeted everybody and had small talks about their lives.

"Cyndi I missed your cooking…" Steve said

"me too!" Dylan added

"you boys never changed…" Cyndi said laughing at them

"so Brenda..are you excited? You only have two days before getting married.." Val asked

"of course I am.." Brenda said

"she wouldn't even let me know the color of her dress…" Bane whispered to Brandon

"hey I heard that… I told you to wait until our wedding I want it to be surprise…" Brenda said "and about the parties.. we'll be having mine at our house Bane.."

"mine will be at David's…" Bane said

"you better behave Bane.." Brenda said

"I'm always behave bren.." Bane defended himself

"hey guys since were all here I bought my videos…now we can all watch it together…" David said

"yay!! David!! I love it… come on guys hurry up and move to the living room.." Brenda said almost running towards the living room and set the vcr player.

"excused the pregnant woman guys.." Bane said laughing

"go kiddos we'll take care of this…" Jim said

"no dad we can watch it all together after we clean this mess…come on guys…move before that pregnant woman yell at us.." Brandon said "actually girls you are all excused, let us clean this.."

"you sure honey?" Shae asked

"yup…now go and reserve me a seat…" Brandon said "you too mom…" seeing Cyndi putting her apron

"ok..if you say so… thanks honey.." cyndi said and then followed the girls

The guys cleaned the kitchen and wash all the dishes, while the girls were arguing which video they would want to see first, when the boys came in they saw them arguing "hey that's my videos so I'll choose.." David said "and I want the camping trip.."

"oh no not that David…please.." Brenda pleaded

"I want the spring dance David.." Donna said laughing

"not that one too.." Brenda said

"ok bren what do you want to see?" Brandon asked

"I want the Christmas video where everyone end up here singing 'white christmas'" Brenda said almost pouting

"ok..we'll have that…" Brandon said

David put the tape on, it showed Donna on Santa's lap, telling him that she's always sad when its Christmas coz its her birthday too and people seems to forget it.

"ha I remember that…then we all sang her happy birthday…" Andrea said

"and I remember you chief, telling Santa that you didn't like Christmas because your family never really celebrated it" Brandon said

"yeah right…" Andrea said

"and I remember you Brandon renting that snow machine just to give me the white Christmas I've been missing…" Cyndi said

"aww.. I wish I had been here that time.." Val said

"it's ok Val… we also had a bunch of moments together.. what matters most is that were all together now…" Donna said

They all continued to watched the video till the end, they talk less as they all reminisced the good old days.

"next.." Brenda said when the tape was finished

"ok my turn.." Donna said "spring dance please David.."

"ok..spring dance it is.." David put the tape on

"that's was very memorable for all of us…" Andrea said

"yeah Kelly and I ended up having the same dress…" Brenda said laughing

"yeah but at the end it didn't matter…we all had a good night that night…" Kelly said

"look at Donna's dress!!" David exclaimed

"hey don't make fun of me.." Donna pokes him at his chest

"yeah Donna I remember that dress…" Steve said laughing

"and I remember you not asking me a single dance!!" Donna said laughing too

"and I thought that I could missed that moment…but I'm wrong so I still go even if its almost finished when I got there…" Andrea said

"and there's David!! Dancing to death just to dance with Kelly!!" Steve said laughing

"yeah that was way before she became my half sister" David said

They all continue watching the tape until they saw all of them dancing as a group.

"aww… I miss that… we weren't that close that time…" David said

"yeah right young silver!!" Steve said making all of them laugh

"so what do you want next?" David asked

"it doesn't matter play whatever you have David…we all wanna watch all of that.." Val said

"ok..i have a few from our first year college…" David said "here it goes"

The tape showed, Brenda and David dancing "hey when was that?" Bane asked

"oh I remember that…that was when David and Donna had a fight and Donna asked me to talk to David and we end up joining that dance contest and we won!!" Brenda said

"and we all end up at the pool!!" Kelly said

"yeah that was fun…" Donna said

"next we have the singing trio…" David said as he played the tape when of hello day

Brenda, Kelly and Donna hummed "dooby doo bee dum dooby doo dum dum" then they all laugh

"hey bren I also have copy of that play you starred back in college.." David said

"cat on the hot tin roof?" Brenda asked

"yeah that one…"

"don't play that..i want more gang moments…" Brenda said

"ok I have tons here… so I guess we'll have..this…"

"aww.. Donna Martin graduates!!' Brandon said

"yeah thanks again guys…" Donna said

"what happened?" Erica asked

"I got caught drunk at our prom, the school didn't want me to graduate with them, but this guys along with 300 more students stood by me… and now I'm here.." Donna said

"we would never leave you alone in West Bev dons…" Steve said

"ah this one.. I like this…" David put on the tape "remember the time capsule?"

The video showed Dylan and Brenda first saying something about the time capsule, then Steve joined them and the rest of the gang followed. They were all rambling something at the stage. "you guys aren't actually camera shy back then…" Shae said

The gang laughed, David put on another tape this time it was the camping trip, the video showed Kelly and Brenda playing cards

"hey I won that game!!" Brenda exclaimed

"yeah… I really thought I'd win that game.. I didn't know that you're good at it…" Kelly said

The gang continue watching the video, they were all laughing and they were all able to laugh about the things that happened in the past, Brenda would answer some questions from Val, Erica, Shae and Bane since they weren't around that time. After that video, David put few more video's from high school days, they were all having a good time watching the videos until Erica noticed Brenda sleeping

"sshhhh guys…" Erica said pointing at Brenda, they all stopped laughing out loud

" I guess we can continue this next time.." David said

"I kinda feel tired too…we'll go ahead now…you kids can stay as long as you want.." Jim said

"see yah tomorrow dad…mom.." Brandon said "thanks for the dinner Cyndi.." Dylan said

"ok.. your welcome kids..see you all tomorrow.." then they both heads upstairs.

The gang stayed at the casa Walsh for awhile, they missed being together doing nothing but enjoying each others company.


	29. London gang meets the gang of bev hills

They have 2 more days before the wedding, Bane and Brenda went to the peach pit to give Nat's invitation. Monday was uneventful day, aside from going to the peach pit, Bane and Brenda didn't have anything to do, so they had lunch with the entire Walsh family at the casa Walsh then headed to their house. They decided to take all the rest they can get before the big day, though they don't have to worry about anything else, still it'll be a tiring day for them. Later that evening iris called her telling her that she's already at Dylan's and wanted to see her.

"hey beauty you can go to Dylan's…I'm gonna stay here and I have to book hotel rooms for Migz and the gang" Bane said

"are you sure?" Brenda asked

"positive hon…" Bane said kissing Brenda's head

"ok..i'll be back later… and I love you.."

"I love you more hon…drive safe…"

"I will.. bye.." then she headed out

**At Dylan's place**

Iris opened the door for Brenda "brender!!" she exclaimed as she saw Brenda all smiling to her, iris hugs Brenda

"hey…its been awhile.." Brenda said

"I know come in…" iris said as she stepped aside to give way to Brenda

"hi guys.." Brenda greeted Dylan, Kelly and Erica

"sis!" Erica greeted "come on eat with us…" she got up and get a plate for Brenda

"thanks Erica.. so iris how are you? I haven't seen you since you saw my play in new york…" Brenda said

"I know.. I've been busy in Hawaii..and I'm still waiting for you to visit me there darling…" iris said as she remember Brenda promised her that she'll visit her

"yeah..i got caught up with my and Bane's schedules… but I promise you we'll visit you…who knows we might have our honeymoon there…I don't know if Bane's already have a plan but if not..i'll tell him to go to Hawaii instead…" Brenda said

"oh that'll be wonderful brender.." iris said

"and Bane says hello…he have to stay home to fix hotel reservation for our friends from London, they'll be here tomorrow morning…" Brenda said

"it's ok.. hey I bought you presents…" iris said she stood up and get a paper bag

"hey you don't have to buy me presents…I feel like a kid here…" Brenda said "and speaking of kid..iris I have good news to you.."

"oh my god you're preganant? Why didn't I notice it when I first saw you ?" she went to hug Brenda

"how did you know? Am I showing it already?" Brenda asked looking at her tummy

"oh no..not that…your aura…" iris said, Dylan laugh a little

"oh yeah I forgot..well..im very excited about this baby iris.."

"you should..it's a gift and I know you'll be a great mom…" iris said

"thanks…"

"so bren is everything ok with the wedding?" Dylan asked

"yeah…I'm glad Bane hired Mike and Michelle…or I'll be dead by now…" Brenda said laughing

They finished their dinner and moved to the living room, Brenda and Iris kept on talking about anything, while Dylan, Kelly and Erica listen to them. After an hour or so "hey I have to go now..knowing Bane he will not eat until I get home and its past 9 already…" Brenda said

"ok..we'll catch up after the wedding ok?" iris said

"ok..thanks iris…thanks for everything" Brenda hugs iris

"don't mention it brender..you're like a daughter to me…" iris said which makes Brenda smile

Dylan smiled at them, he's glad that Brenda and Iris grew closer "hey Dylan get my camera..i wanna have picture with Brenda first…" Dylan raised his eyebrows but obeyed his mother

"ok.." Brenda said confused, but they all got used to iris

Dylan took pictures of them, then iris called Erica and Kelly to join them "why do I love this four girls?" Dylan said smiling before he took picture of them

"ok I think that's enough…drive said honey..and say hi to Bane for me too.." iris said

"I will… bye guys… and thanks for the dinner.." Brenda said

"bye sis..love yah.." Erica said

"love yah back squirt.. bye…"

"bye!!" the mckay clan said at once

She headed home and found Bane playing Xbox "hey playing without me?"

"hey honey..hows you're visit?"

"the usual…iris gave me all this stuffs" showing the paper bag "and she said hello to you too, and we've talked a lot.."

"have you eaten?"

"yeah but I wanna eat again..i want your cooking.."

"good coz I made dinner for us…"

"so have you made reservation for everybody?" Brenda asked as they walk towards the kitchen

"yeah..i reserved four rooms for them…and we'll pick them up tomorrow around 9 A.M..i was thinking if we could invite everybody for brunch tomorrow, for them to meet the guys from London before the wedding and the parties at night.."

"I'm ok with it…you want me to call mom to help us?"

"no I'll be fine..i'll cook.."

"ok.. i'll call everybody…"

"do it now..i'll heat the food first…"

Brenda called everyone and they all agreed to meet at the house around 10 AM tomorrow. Then the couple ate their late dinner and rest afterwards.

* * *

Morning came, Brenda and Bane prepared for the brunch before they head to the airport to pick their friends. Exactly 9:00 AM, Brenda and bane meet their friends said their hi's and hello's then headed to the house

"wow bren this place rocks…" Kaelyn said

"thanks..make yourselves at home guys…I'll helped Bane at the kitchen our friends and family should be here any moment" Brenda said

"sure..go ahead..were fine here.." Gabby said

After 30 minutes, Bane and Brenda came out of the kitchen as they heard door bell, Brenda went to open the door, it was her family, Jim, Cyndi, Brandon and Shae. And Valerie.

"hey guys you meet them already..they're all here for our wedding.." Brenda said, she didn't have to introduce them coz her family met them when they visited them at London

Another door bell was heard, this time Bane went to answer the door, it was Donna and David, and Steve and Janet "hey where are the kids?" Bane asked

"mom's" Donna and Steve answered

"well come on in.." Bane said

Before he close the door he saw Dylan, Erica and Andrea's car coming "hi guys.." he greeted them, the group went in.

"ok..since were complete.. I'll do introductions.." Brenda said "these are our bestfriends from London guys, this is Rojin and Ariane, Flynn and Gabby, Naj and Sarah and this is Bane's cousin Migz and his wife Kaelyn." She said

"and this people are my family and friends.. this is Steve and his wife Janet, Dylan and Kelly, this Andrea and her daughter Hannah, this is Iris Dylan's mom, and this is David Donna's husband and of course you met Donna and Erica.." she finished introducing them

"hi guys..nice to finally meet you, Brenda here show us your pictures and talk about you guys non stop…" Migz said

"pleasure is all ours guys…" Steve said

The all exchanged hi's and hello's and chat a little more "hey dons where your little girl.." Kaelyn asked

"at home with my mom.." Donna said "you'll see her tomorrow she'll be at the wedding"

"yeah I missed that pumpkin…" Kaelyn said

The house was filled with laughter and murmurings as the couple's friends and family started to get along and talk more. Then Bane announces that the food is ready, they all went at the backyard, the table is filled with foods and drinks, Bane put their coffee table at the backyard since the table wasn't enough for everybody. They all settled and started eating

"hey Bane I missed your cooking…" Sarah said "he used to cook for us often.." she said looking at Steve and Janet who's seated across her

"yeah we've heard that he loves to cook..especially for Brenda.." Janet said

"you're telling me… those two were inseparable..since they got together.." Kaelyn joined

"so we've heard…" Kelly joined too

"hey Dylan, if I remember right you're the one who surfs?" Kaelyn asked

"yeah that would be me" Dylan replied

"are the waves up? We all can surf…and we've thought Brenda too..she's better now believe me.." Kaelyn said

"Brenda surfing?" Dylan said in unbelievable tone

"McKay…I can beat you now…don't laugh at me…" Brenda said

"ok..what about we go to the beach one of these days and lets see.." Dylan asked "how long you guys are staying here?" he asked the guys from London

" we'll be here till Sunday…" gabby answered

"good we can all go to the beach then..we have enough time…" Dylan said

"I'll beat you Dylan watch me.." Brenda said confidently

"I have no doubt bren..but I think you're brother will never learn the art of surfing…" Dylan said looking at Brandon then laughing

"hey D..i've tried but its really not my cup of tea.." Brandon said

Erica brought her camera with her and took pictures for Brenda, she knew Brenda loves collecting pictures. Suddenly they heard the doorbell rang "who could it be?" Brenda asked

"I'll go check it…stay here" Bane said then headed to the front door, it was the packages from London he asked them to put it at one corner of the house then went back to the backyard

"who was it honey?" Brenda asked

"the delivery truck, the packages are here…" Bane said

"great!!" Brenda said excitingly

"we can deal with that after the wedding bren.." Bane said seeing his fiancée getting excited

"sure..sorry..just got excited.." Brenda said

"we helped Bane to pack all those boxes.." Ariane said

"and you surely have lots of stuffs Brenda.." Kaelyn said

Dylan and Brandon laughs, Brenda glared at them and they both received hits from their girlfriends

"don't mind those two…they're both close to being crazy.." Brenda said which makes the gang laugh

"so are all ready for the party later?" Steve said smirking, Janet elbowed him

"yeah all set.." Donna said

"ok so we better leave the couple to savor their last hours together.." Andrea said

Brenda almost cry the moment she heard that, she became more emotional when she got pregnant, then she forgot she haven't told Migz and the other about it " hey how could I forget to tell you guys.." Brenda said looking at Kaelyn

"what? What happened?" Sarah asked

"well I have good news for you..I'm pregnant.." Brenda said smiling

The girls screamed out of joy and runs towards Brenda hugging her and touching her belly "oh my god bren…were so happy for you.." gabby said

"were gonna be aunts!!" Kaelyn said

"yeah technically you guys were aunts and uncles to my baby no matter what…" Brenda said looking at her friends

The boys shook hand with Bane and congratulated him, "ok what about the hotel?" Bane asked Brenda

"I was thinking if David, Steve, Brandon and Dylan can drive them to the hotel later.. and Donna and Kelly can pick up the girls for the party later, then Brandon and Dylan would pick up the boys too" Brenda said "I mean if its ok with you guys…"

"of course yes Brenda.. don't worry about them…" David said

"yup no problem.." Kelly said

Its almost 3:00 PM when they all decided to head home to prepare for the party later on, the boys drive the gang from London to their hotel while the girls helped Brenda cleaning up the kitchen while waiting for their husbands/boyfriends. Cyndi suddenly felt bad, when she closes her eyes when felt like the world is spinning "mom you ok?" Brenda asked

"yeah I'm fine..i just need to rest.." Cyndi said

"come on..you can rest upstairs..i want you to be there later and to be well for tomorrow…" Brenda said leading her mom upstairs

"I'll put her to bed bren..it's ok.." Jim said

"ok..call me if you need anything dad…rest well mom..i love you both…" she kissed her parents.

When the boys came, Donna & David , Kelly & Dylan and Iris, Steve & Janet head home, Andrea, Hannah, Erica and Valerie stayed with her. to prepare the house for a girls night out. Brenda almost cried when bane saig his goodbye to her, but that was just the hormones working, she perfectly understood that the groom cannot see the bride the night until before the wedding. It was almost 6:00 when Jim and Cyndi went down, "she still doesn't feel good bren..i'll take her home…I'll have her rest until tomorrow..she could miss this party but not your wedding.." Jim said

"I'm sorry honey.." Cyndi said

"dad make sure she's ok…call me no matter what happen…" Brenda said kinda feeling sad she wanted her mom to be there, but she knew her dad is right. " and mom don't be sorry..its ok.. just promise me you'll be ok tomorrow or I'll call off the wedding" Brenda said letting a small laugh

"I will promise…" Cyndi said, hugging her daughter

"I'll drive you home guys.." Val said

"thank you Val…" Brenda said, Val nodded at her, they were basically her family and she loves them so dearly.

The girls continue working for the party, Brenda set up the media com at the living room for later, she knew that the girls loves to sing. She also set up the video recorder at the corner of the living room to record the party. The food were ready all finger foods, and everything is Brenda's favorite, Cyndi made them for the party. The also arranged the living room clearing the center, the put the center table aside to give them more space. After everything's ready, Andrea they all took a quick shower then waits for the girls to arrive.

* * *

**so the stag and bachelorette parties are upnext... give me more reviews guys...it inspires me a lot..i really hope you'll like the wedding ive written..i mdae some changes though...i'll explain it in the chapters... keep reviewing guys..thanks..**


	30. bachelorette and stag party

**so heres the bachelorette and stag party guys...and i really hope you'll like it..**

**littlemissbad--brakel1--bevfan90210 thanks for being with me since the beginning you guys were great!!**

* * *

Meanwhile, Bane and David also prepares for the party, they actually didn't plan anything special, since Bane didn't want to, so as the other boys, and besides they were all committed, they would just probably drink, play billiards, talk and enjoy each others company. Brandon uses Bane's car to pick the guys from the hotel, Dylan went with him too, when they got there, they saw Donna and Kelly also picking up the girls. They all said goodbye and the parted their ways.

**Bachelorette Party**

When Donna and the other girls arrives, the party is just starting Erica and Hannah were both singing, Andrea, Val and Brenda were enjoying their performance.

"hey guys…" Brenda greeted Kaelyn and the others

"so now the party can officially begin.." Val said

They too didn't plan anything special, more like a slumber party than a Bachelorette party, they would eat, sing, talk and drink all night. The girls are having so much fun, they all feel like being teenagers again. Dancing while Hannah's singing, they all had their turn to sing, they didn't want Hannah to drain her voice before the wedding.

"hey time to the gifts…" gabby said cutting the party

"yeah..come on bren open mine first…" Val said smirking

"oh knowing you? I think I'll open it alone…" Brenda said laughing

"I'm not that bad bren…go ahead open it…." Val insisted

Brenda opened it and reveal a **VERY **sexy night dress the girls cheered "hey Bane will be VERY happy to see you in that.." Ariane said

"well its like seeing me entirely naked…I'm sure he'll love it…" Brenda said "I can't believe you Val…" she said rolling her eyes

"what? I think its perfect for you.." Val said in defense

"ok.. open my gift aunt Brenda.." Hannah said

"sure sweetie.." she pick up the paper bag and open it was a painting of her and Bane in caricature "oh…Hannah is this your work?"

Hannah nodded "thank you its wonderful Bane will love this…" Hannah smiled proudly

Brenda continued opening the gifts, she mostly got nighties except for Hannah and Erica's gift, Erica gave her sleepless top which has "I love my husband" phrase in the front. They continue partying, singing their lungs out, they were all drinking except Brenda because of the baby, they allowed Hannah to drink but Hannah stop after her second round, she really knew her limitations. What Brenda didn't know Valerie made a little program for her. she stood up and went in front of them " ehem… can I get your attention guys?"

All of them look at her and smiled they all knew her plan. "ok since you didn't want to rent a strip dancer.. I did a little program for you…" Valerie said smiling "I asked everyone here to give a little speech about you..a poem, or song whatever they want..cyndi will go first but she's not here so let me read her letter for you.."

Brenda was so shocked, she didn't see this coming

"my baby girl.." Val started " I'm sorry I couldn't be there..but I want you to know that I'm so proud of you…I never worry about you because I know no matter what happen you'll pull it through, I was so confident about you…I know you've been through a lot and it broke my heart ten fold seeing you almost giving up in life…but you didn't disappoint me, you handled it so well and look at you now…I'm very proud of you honey…

I'm most happy to see you marrying the man you love the most…I know he loves you probably as much as me and your dad loves you..and I couldn't ask for more, I know that you're in good hands and that you guys are meant for each other, don't forget that I'm always here for you no matter what, I know you'll experience few problems as you step into the next phase of your life but always remember that you have your family and your friends with you.

I want to thank you for bringing so much joy in my life Brenda..you and your brother were the most precious gifts I've received. You're the daughter that every mother would want to have…I love you baby and best wishes…I love you so much…"

Brenda was crying at this time, "she's so sweet.." Donna said almost had a teary eyes too

Valerie went to Brenda and handed her the letter "thanks Val.."

"nah..come on lets continue.. who's gonna go next?" Val asked

"I'll go next.." Iris said

Iris went in front of them "I've know Brenda since she was in high school, the first time I saw her I knew she was has the purest heart, I always wanted to have a daughter and I treated her like one… to my surprise she treated me like her second mother too… through the years we grew closer…probably closer to my own son.." iris said making the girls laugh "now that you'll be entering a new chapter in your book of life…I want you to know that I'm always here for you brender…if you need anything…advice or just someone to talk to you definitely have me.. and I love you child.." iris said almost crying, Brenda went up and hug her "thank you iris..i love you too…"

shae went up and said "well ive know brenda for quite a while now, she's the better half of my fiancee.. ive seen how those two teasing each other, fight over small things and all that, but what amazes me is their love ove for each other, they both couldnt end their day without talking to one another, they were the confidant of each other, they protect each other their love is something that goes beyond just being twins..ive seen how brandon reacts when it comes to brenda.. it was pure love.. bren, im happy to see you happy...and thank you for all your support ever since brandon and i started dating...i love you bren...and best wishes.." shae said as she hugs brenda

Hannah went next "I guess this is for me and my mom, I'm probably the luckiest girl in the world because I have aunt Brenda.. she's the sister of my moms bestfriend and my godfather so I call her aunt, I haven't seen her since I was born…but we had a constant communication when she was in London, she treated me like her own niece or a baby sister… I look up to her, I adore her…and I love her…just like she loves me… even if were miles away back then, I really can feel her love, she has the kindest heart.. aunt Brenda thank you for everything…for being a good friend to my mom, for being good to me…thank you for the encouragements and for all the love you have shared with me…I love you.."

"aww sweetie I love you too.." Brenda said hugging her

"like my daughter said Brenda thanks for everything, and best wishes to you, I couldn't say anything more except that I know you'll be a good wife to Bane and mother to your baby…plus you have all of us…I love you bren.." Andrea said

Brenda nodded and smile to Andrea and Hannah.

Kaelyn went next "we prepared a poem for you bren.. but first I want to say that everything that has been said about you were definitely true…I love you bren..we all love you and we will missed you in London.."

**Kaelyn **: Ode To Our True Friend

The day I met you

I found a friend -

And a friendship that

I pray will never end.

**Gabby**: Your smile - so sweet

And so bright -

Kept me going

When day was as dark as night.

**Sarah**: You never ever judged me,

You understood my sorrow.

Then you told me it needn't be that way

And gave me the hope of a better tomorrow.

**Ariane:** You were always there for me,

I knew I could count on you.

You gave me advice and encouragement

Whenever I didn't know what to do.

**Kaelyn:** You helped me learn to love myself

You made life seem so good.

You said I can do anything I put my mind to

And suddenly I knew I could.

**Gabby:** There were times when we didn't see eye to eye

And there were days when both of us cried.

But even so we made it through:

Our friendship hasn't yet died.

**Sarah:** Circumstances have pulled us apart,

We are separated by many miles.

Truly, the only thing that keeps me going

Is my treasured memory of your smile.

**Ariane:** This friendship we share

Is so precious to me,

I hope it grows and flourishes

And lasts unto infinity.

**Ariane and Sarah**: You are so extra-special to us

And so this to you We really must tell:

You are our one true friend,

Our Guardian Angel.

**Kaelyn and Gabby**: Our friendship is one-in-a-million

So let's hold on to it and each other.

We cannot let this chance of pure bliss fly away

For there will never be another.

**All four of them**: We love you.

We will always love you.

"that's very sweet of you girls… thanks…I will surely miss you four…" Brenda said hugging her friends from London

Kelly went next, Brenda wasn't sure what Kelly will say since they have a love hate relationship since high school.

"remember when we first met?" she asked Brenda, Brenda nodded and smiled at the memories "I didn't want to be partners with that big stout in science and thank God you came up… " Kelly said laughing "I found this beautiful poem and I think its perfect for you.."

Everyone should have  
a friend like you  
You are so much fun to be with  
And you are such a good person  
You crack me up with laughter  
And touch my heart with your kindness  
You have a wonderful ability  
To know when to offer advice  
And when to sit in quiet support  
Time after time  
You've come to my rescue  
And brightened so many  
Of my routine days  
And time after time  
I've realized how fortunate  
I am that my life includes you  
I really do believe that  
Everybody should have a friend like you  
But so far it looks like  
You are one of a kind!

"bren I know I've done a lot of bad things to you but you never fails to smile at me and understand me, you're truly one of a kind friend and I'm glad were still friends despite of what happened between us…this maybe too late but I promise to be a better friend to you bren coz you made me a better person…thank you and I love you bren.." Kelly said crying as she hugs Brenda

"ssshhhh its ok Kelly… I understand you…and it doesn't matter to me…what matters to me is that we're friends and will forever be friends Kelly…remember that.." Brenda said

"thank you Brenda…" Kelly said as Brenda brushes away her tears "I love you.."

"I love you too Kel…" Brenda said

"so who's next?" Kel asked looking at the girls

"I'll go next.." Janet said standing up "I met Brenda a couple of weeks ago…but I felt like I've know her so long, I've heard my husband and his friends talked about Brenda, from then on I knew that she's most treasured by the gang and I felt bad that I didn't get the chance to meet her back then..when she came here, I was a little awkward around her, since that was the first time I ever gonna meet her, but she made me feel welcome and like I said it felt like we've know each other so long. Brenda I just wanna say thank you for the friendship and remember that I'm always here for you along with Steve and the kids… the kids adores you too and thank you for loving them.. and welcome to motherhood bren.." Janet said hugging Brenda

"thanks Janet.." Brenda replied

Erica went next, she was already crying "hey squirt you're making me cry again.." Brenda said trying to calm Erica, she knew Erica had a lot to tell.

Erica smiled "sorry bren I just couldn't help it… you guys knew that I love Brenda like I love Dylan and my mom… she's the next best thing after them…I never felt alone since I met her, she never forgets me, she treated me like her own sister, even when Dylan and her broke up she didn't changed towards me, she gave me anything I needed and wanted before I even ask her, she's everything you guys said. sis I know that your extremely happy now, having Bane and your own child I couldn't be happier for you bren.. and I wanna say thank you for being a big sister to me… and I promise to do the same for your kids…and I'll be forever grateful to you…just like what everyone said, I'll always gonna be here for you bren no matter what…I love you so much.." Erica said

"thanks Erica I love you back..twice as much.." she hugs Erica

"ok my turn.." Donna said standing up "I actually wanted to write my speech..but I thought it'll take me forever writing all the stuffs I wanted to say…so here goes nothing bren.." Donna said laughing " I was nothing during high school, I had few friends, there's Kelly and the others, but when I met Brenda, I knew I found my one true friend..and I wasn't wrong we turned out to be bestfriends through the years… I was crashed when she went to London…I was having my first ever heartbreak that time.." she said laughing, Brenda laughed too as they remember David's cheating on her "but I know that she has to do it.. I learn to adjust my life without her near me…but I didn't gave up on our friendship, we always write each other, I visited her several times, I was with her whenever she's in new york, and somehow we keep our friendship strong despite of the distance between us..i also agree with everything that has been said..that's very Brenda.. bren we always tell each other how we feel so I guess there's no need to make this speech any longer.." Donna said laughing, Brenda nodded "but I wanna tell you that you'll enjoy your new life as a wife and as a mother…coz I am enjoying it…and if you ever need anything I'm always here for you 24/7… I love you best.."

"I love you too best…" Brenda replied hugging her

"ok I guess I'll go next" Val said laughing "I can't believe you guys…you were being so nice to her…well bren listen to what I've written.." Val said smirking, Brenda rolls her eyes, she's used to Val's teasing her, she always does it since they were kids

"I first met Brenda when we were 2 months old..my mom and her mom are bestfriends so as our fathers. We, together with Brandon grew up together and had a very memorable childhood.." she stops and look at Brenda "don't worry bren I'll be nice.."

"growing up with the Walsh twins I say is the best experienced I had so far..and now were practically one family…me and Brenda goes beyond being bestfriends..were more likely sisters… we talk about everything and anything even our sex lives.."

"Val.." Brenda protested

"what? Its true.. and I'm not going into details don't worry…" Val said making the girls laugh

"we've know each other since birth…and I can't imagine my life without this stubborn, free spirited, stubborn, loving, stubborn, caring, stubborn, talented, stubborn, loyal, stubborn friend and did I say she's stubborn? Yeah she is…she can be the most stubborn yet sweetest friend at the same time, she stands by what she believes in, she loves everybody unconditionally and is very loyal…thank you for everything bren…just like you and Donna we always tell each other how we feel, so I know that you know how much you mean to me, and I want you to know that I am so happy with everything's that has been going on in your life… and I'm glad that I'm still part of your life…I love you bren.."

"I love you too Val..my twin sister!!" Brenda said, again the girls laugh

"ok I gues its my turn to say something..you guys were all so sweet..thanks for all the good things you've said…I want you all to know that all of you were the best girl friends that a girl can have… and I'm equally grateful to all of you because you were always there for me through thick and thin.. I love you girls.. and thanks for everything…"

The girls continued partying after that teary moment, Erica and Kaelyn sang a fast song that made the party wild again.. after an hour or so, they all got exhausted and they decided to cut the party and Donna and Kelly drive the girls back to the hotel, while Andrea drive iris home too, all three of them will return to Brenda's place afterwards. When the three arrives, the place was already clean they went upstairs, Hannah was with Erica's room, Janet, Kelly and Andrea shared the bed in the guest room, while Donna, Val and Brenda was is Brenda and Bane's room it's a good thing that the girls were all petite. They all fell asleep excited about tomorrow's event.

**Stag Party**

The boys were all drinking and talking at the back of David's house. "guys thanks for this wonderful party… I know you're kinda disappointed because I'm such a kill joy…I guess I just couldn't stand doing something that might get Brenda hurt..you know how she is specially when she got pregnant…"

"don't worry Bane we understand… and I'm glad that you're still thinking bout bren when you're free now and you're out of her sight…" Brandon said

"yeah you know how much I love your sister Brandon…"

"and I wanna thank you for that..she's precious to me and to my family and friends…"

"I know Brandon… and I promise you she's all I wanted and needed until my last breath.." Bane said

"trust us guys…we saw how this guy fell head over hills with Brenda…I couldn't imagine him hurting Brenda in any possible way.." Migz said, the guys from London nodded in agreement

"she's my bestfriend Bane and I know how happy she is with you…I'm glad you guys found each other.." Dylan said

"thanks Dylan, and thanks to all of you…" Bane said looking at the boys

Steve and David came in, they were playing billiards, "hey what did we missed?" David asked

"nothing were just reminding Bane here how we all love Brenda and we don't wanna see her crying or hurting.." Dylan said

"yeah right..and I think you'll be more threatened by the girls not us… those girls were tight, and I'm sure before we even know, you'll be dead in their hands…" Steve said laughing

"yeah I know…" Bane said laughing too

They all continue drinking and playing basketball and billiards, they talked about their lives, Steve and David gave Bane advice on being a husband and a father. Afterwards, they all clean the place and drive the guys to the hotel.. and went back to David's and went to sleep

**hope you liked it guys... so the wedding is coming up.. keep reviewing guys... i'll update ASAP promise..**


	31. the wedding

**ok here now is the most awaited wedding of the century!! but before that i would like to make some explanations..**

**first of.. i changed the entourage and made val brenda's maid of honor and put andrea on her secondary sponsors..sorry bout that i just thought the original 8 should all be there...**

**the wedding i made was more like a american/filipino style wedding...i am filipino and i love weddings here...added some touches of american style..and here's the result...LOL **

**characters explanations:**

**shae- of course that was shannen (so love the twincest) and faller is my bestfried's last name**

**kaelyn (brendawalshfan), sarah (sarah01) and gabby (mrs.priestley) were all friends of mine from 90210fans board. i so love those three... and when i told them they were gonna be bestfriends of brenda from london kaelyn was like "omg i love to be brenda's bestfriend!!" and i was like "yeah i thought so" were all crazy shannatics/brendannatics, gabs and me were HUGE fan of the twincest too!! love yah guys**

**migz, naj, flynn, rojin, joseph were all guy friends from college**

**rachel is my bestfriend from college...we both love to sing that's why i made her vocalist of the band LOL**

**ariane, floyd,alex were all friends from high school whom i love dearly..**

**Mike (michael faller) is my bestfriend from highschool (but he was nothing like the jerk mike here..)**

**littlemissbad, brankel1 and bevfan90210 you guys were the best..you're with me from the very beginning...thanks for the inspirations guys...**

**and now i present to you guys..the Walsh-Jessup Nuptial.. hope you like it...**

* * *

**Wedding Day**

All of them sleep until almost noon, the girls woke up and practically scream as they remember that it was the big day they all been waiting for. They all had lunch, courtesy of Cyndi again, and then took showers, the girls from London arrive, they took cabs since they didn't want to disturbed the girls. One of the perks of having wedding planner, is that they didn't have to worry about anything at all, even their own make up and hair do, around 2 PM a group of make up artist came to Brenda's house to do all the hair and make up of the girls.

While the girl's getting ready, the boys went to the casa Walsh, to prepare since all of their tuxedos were there. They all prepared for the wedding that will begin at exactly 5:00 PM.

**The dresses and their hair and make-up**

The motif of the wedding is baby blue, the flower girls will were a princess cut sleeveless dress perfect for the cute little angels. Valerie, who's the maid of honor, will wear a tube dress that's perfectly fitted to her body, revealing how sexy she is. The secondary sponsors, will wear a venus cut dress, that resembles the dresses of a goddess. Hannah will wear same dress as the kids, but made specially to fit her blossoming body.

The girls from London, Janet, Andrea, and Shae also wear their casual blue dresses.

The bride will wear a off white body hugging dress, the accent of the dress were blue beads and sequences and her veil measure almost 10 ft. it also shows her perfect figure, she's thankful that her pregnancy doesn't show up yet.

The make up was done to match the dresses, all had same make-up and their hair was all curled and they put fresh flowers as their hair accent.

Brenda's make up was done a little heavy than the other girls, her hair was curled too but slightly pulled up in a half pony tail to clear her face.

If you look at them all together it was like seeing a bunch of fairies and goddesses with their queen.

**4:30 PM**

The boys arrives at Brenda's place to pick up the girls, they were all in awe when they saw the girls, they were all stunning. They all went to the church, the make-up artist went with them also for retouch and they will do the little girls make up there, but 1 of them stayed with Brenda and Valerie in bridal's limousine.

"this is it bren… you look so beautiful…" Val said looking at Brenda

"you look beautiful too Val.. and yeah this is really is it.." Brenda said then they heard a horn, knowing that it was their ride, they went downstairs and get in the limousine.

**At the church**

Everyone were there already, Jim and Cyndi, Brenda's grandparents, Iris, the gang's parents, grandma rose, Nat and his crew, Joseph, gang from London, Bane and the whole gang except for the bride and the maid of honor. To their surprise they saw Roy Randolph and few other colleagues of Brenda in her acting career. They were all stunned by the girls, they all look so gorgeous and they all can't wait to see the bride.

The church looks like heaven, filled with white and dark/light blue roses, a red carpet laid in the center up to where the limousine will stop when Brenda gets there. An orchestra will accompany Hannah later when she sings

The flower girls were painted butterflies on their faces to match their little fairies outfits.

Everyone was on their places, eagerly waiting for the bride to arrive.

The whole entourage was line up waiting for the bride, of course Jim will give way to Brenda, Bane and Brandon stands before the altar

Bane was nervous and kept on pacing at the church "hey man..relax.." Brandon said tapping Bane's shoulder, Bane gave him a still nervous smile.

The choir started to sing for the guest, they sang 'grow old with you' by Adam Sandler,

_I wanna make you smile whenever you're sad  
Carry you around when your arthritis is bad  
All I wanna do is grow old with you_

_I'll get your medicine when your tummy aches  
Build you a fire if the furnace breaks  
Oh it could be so nice, growing old with you_

_I'll miss you  
Kiss you  
Give you my coat when you are cold_

_Need you  
Feed you  
Even let ya hold the remote control_

_So let me do the dishes in our kitchen sink  
Put you to bed if you've had too much to drink  
I could be the man who grows old with you  
I wanna grow old with you_

As the song ended, the priest came in, people settled their selves as they knew that the wedding will start. The whole entourage stands still to their position, as a white limousine stop in front of the church, Valerie went out first and gets into her position.

This time Hannah stood up and position herself to the mic, she will sing the processional songs, 1 for the entourage and 1 for the bride's walk.

The isle will take two minutes if you're brisk walking, since they will all glide towards the end of it, it'll take a 6 minute song to get everyone at the altar.

The music started, as Hannah sang, the whole entourage slowly started to walk towards the altar. Hannah sang 'in my life' by the beatles

_There are places I remember  
All my life though some have changed  
Some forever not for better  
Some have gone and some remain  
All these places have their moments  
With lovers and friends I still can recall  
Some are dead and some are living  
In my life I've loved them all_

_But of all these friends and lovers  
There is no one compares with you  
And these memories lose their meaning  
When I think of love as something new  
Though I know I'll never lose affection  
For people and things that went before  
I know I'll often stop and think about them  
In my life I love you more_

_Though I know I'll never lose affection  
For people and things that went before  
I know I'll often stop and think about them  
In my life I love you more  
In my life I love you more_

**The wedding entourage:**

_Flower Girls_

Alyssa

Maddy

_Brides Maid / Groom's Men_

Erica & Andy

Kaelyn & Migz

_Principal sponsors (godparents)_

Iris and Nat

_Secondary Sponsors_

Candle: Andrea and Steve

Veil: Kelly and Dylan

Cord: Donna and David

_Maid of Honor_

Valerie

_The bride and her Parents_

Cyndi, Brenda and Jim

Hannah sang solemnly as she watches the whole gang walking at the isle, when she finished the song the wedding party was all in their places.

The first raw of the church was for the parents and the principal sponsors, the girls at the left side and the boys at the right side

The next row was for the flower girls, bride's maid/ groom's men and the secondary sponsor.

Valerie had her own chair a few feet away from Brenda's side, while Brandon's has his own chair few feet away from Bane too.

The whole processional was so solemn, everybody was just feeling the over flowing love from the groom and the bride and from their friends and family.

The orchestra started to play the song for Brenda's walk "destiny" by Jim Brickman

_What if I never knew  
What if I never found you  
I'd never have this feeling in my heart  
How did this come to be  
I don't know how you found me_

_But from the moment I saw you  
Deep inside my heart I knew_

_Baby you're my destiny  
You and I were meant to be  
With all my heart and soul  
I give my love to have and hold  
And as far as I can see  
You were always meant to be my destiny_

_I wanted someone like you  
Someone that I could hold on to  
And give my love until the end of time  
But forever was just a word  
Something I'd only heard about_

_But now you're always there for me  
When you say forever I believe_

_Maybe all we need is just a little faith  
'Cause baby I believe that love will find the way_

_Baby you're my destiny  
You and I were meant to be  
With all my heart and soul  
I give my love to have and hold  
And as I far as I can see  
From now until eternity  
You were always meant to be my destiny_

Brenda and her parents slowly walk at the isle, Brenda locked her eyes with Bane she was crying so as Bane the song fit them perfectly. The guests, especially Valerie, Brandon, Donna and Dylan, were all teary eyed. That was the sweetest sight they all had seen. Jim on the other hand was also fighting his tears back, he's giving away his precious daughter, but he could say that he was the luckiest and the proudest father in world, while Jim was holding his tears back, Cyndi cried with Brenda, she was so happy to see her daughter fulfilling her dreams. Her parents hold her tighter, letting her know that they were so happy for her, as they came neared the altar, Brenda and Bane cried more but didn't loose their eye contact.

When they reach Bane's place, Brenda faced her parents, giving them hugs and kisses "I love you guys…thank you for the wonderful life.." Brenda said leaving her parents speechless, they hug her back. Jim kissed Brenda's hand before he handed her to Bane, he shook hands with Bane, while Bane kissed Cyndi, before the Walsh parents went to their seat. No words needed to be said between all of them, they all knew how much Brenda and Bane loves each other. Brenda and Bane once again enter into trance as they locked eyes, Bane pulled out of the trance and said "finally beauty…finally…"

Brenda snap back at the reality and smiled to him "finally.." they both face the altar and walk towards their seat in front of the priest. Brenda handed her bouquet of flower to Val, then Val went to fix Brenda's veil. When Val went back to her seat Hannah was just singing the last three lines of her song.

The priest started "Brothers and sisters, we have been invited here today to share with Bane Jessup and Brenda Walsh a very important moment in their lives. In the years they have been together, their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured, and now they have decided to live their lives together as husband and wife. To these two young people, this marriage signifies the birth of a new spirit, a spirit which is a part of each of us, yet not of any one of us alone.

"Janet Sanders and Shae Faller, two of their dearest friends will do wedding readings from bible to give them spiritual enlightenment about marriage and love" the commentator said

Janet and Shae walks towards the podium Janet went first " a reading from the book of Ruth 1:16-17 But Ruth said, "Do not urge me to leave you or turn back from following you; for where you go, I will go, and where you lodge, I will lodge. Your people shall be my people, and your God, my God. Where you die, I will die, and there I will be buried. Thus may the LORD do to me, and worse, if anything but death parts you and me.""

Janet went down and Shae read the next reading "a reading from I Corinthians 13:1-13  
If I speak in the tongues of men and of angels, but have not love, I am only a resounding gong or a clanging cymbal. If I have the gift of prophecy and can fathom all mysteries and all knowledge, and if I have a faith that can move mountains, but have not love, I am nothing. If I give all I possess to the poor and surrender my body to the flames, but have not love, I gain nothing.

Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, and always perseveres.

Love never fails. But where there are prophecies, they will cease; where there are tongues, they will be stilled; where there is knowledge, it will pass away. For we know in part and we prophesy in part, but when perfection comes, the imperfect disappears. When I was a child, I talked like a child, I thought like a child, I reasoned like a child. When I became a man, I put childish ways behind me. Now we see but a poor reflection as in a mirror; then we shall see face to face. Now I know in part; then I shall know fully, even as I am fully known.

And now these three remain: faith, hope and love. But the greatest of these is love."

The couple along the guests listens carefully on the readings, they nodded as they agree in what the bible says, Shae and Janet came back to their seats. Then the priest stood up and motioned for the couple to stand up. "after hearing the word from the holly bible, you may now recite your vows"

Brenda and Bane faced each other holding hands.

"Brenda I have loved you the moment I saw you, you are the most beautiful, smart, and generous person I have ever known. With kindness, unselfishness and trust, I will work by your side to create a wonderful life together. Your beauty, heart, and mind inspire me to be the best person I can be.. I promise to respect you as a whole person with your own interests, desires, and needs, and to realize that those are sometimes different, but no less important than my own. I promise to keep myself open to you, to let you in to my innermost fears and feelings, secrets and dreams. I promise to grow along with you, to be willing to face change as we both change, keeping our relationship alive and exciting. And finally, I promise to love you in good times and in bad, with all I have to give and all that I am, in the only way I know how -- completely and forever. I promise to love you for eternity, respecting you, honoring you, being faithful to you, and sharing my life with you. " Bane whole heartedly said which again made Brenda cry

"Bane, from the moment we've met you have put me in pedestal of love and respect, you treated me like a queen by being so loyal to me. You are my best friend and will be forever. Today I give myself to you in marriage to be your wife. I promise to encourage you, to laugh with you and to comfort you in times of sorrow. I promise to love you in good times and bad. I promise to cherish and respect you. I vow to be faithful and true for as long as we both shall live. Because of you, I laugh, I smile, and I dare to dream again. I look forward to spending the rest of my life with you, caring, loving and being there for you in all life have for us. I will always be the person that you can trust, talk to and the person that will always understand. I will make my home in your heart. These promises I give you today and all of the days of our lives. Our love has given us wings and our journey begins today. You are my soulmate Bane, you complete me, you bring out the best from me and I love you…" Brenda finished her vow

"the rings.." the priest said, Brandon walks towards them and gave the rings to the priest, and bless it. While blessing the ring, Andrea and Steve went up to light the candles at each side of the couple,

"This candles symbolizes the presence of God in their union." The commentator said

Next Kelly and Dylan went up and pin the veil into Bane's shoulder and over to Brenda's head and to her shoulder.

"veil symbolizes the submission of the bride to her groom" the commentator annotates

Lastly David and Donna went up carrying the cord, it was placed over the veil.

"the cord symbolizes the bond of marriage, the couple being tied as one to remain as one forever." The commentator said

The priest motioned for the couple to face each other again "this rings symbolizes your eternal love and faithfulness to each other" the priest said as he handed the rings to Brenda, Bane took Brenda's ring and said " I, Bane Jessup take you Brenda Walsh to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health till death do us part.." while he puts the ring on her finger

Brenda then, handed Bane the box and took out Bane's ring and repeated what Bane had said "I, Brenda Walsh take you Bane Jessup to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health till death do us part.." while she puts the ring on his finger

The secondary sponsors went back to removed the cord, veil and the candles.

Migz and Kaelyn went up to the podium "Mr. and Mrs. Coste will do wedding reading from love poems for our bride and groom" the commentator said

Migz went first,

"She Walks in Beauty" by Lord Byron

She walks in beauty, like the night  
Of cloudless climes and starry skies;  
And all that's best of dark and bright  
Meet in her aspect and her eyes:  
Thus mellow'd to that tender light  
Which heaven to gaudy day denies.

One shade the more, one ray the less,  
Had half impair'd the nameless grace  
Which waves in every raven tress,  
Or softly lightens o'er her face;  
Where thoughts serenely sweet express  
How pure, how dear their dwelling-place.

And on that cheek, and o'er that brow,  
So soft, so calm, yet eloquent,  
The smiles that win, the tints that glow,  
But tell of days in goodness spent,  
A mind at peace with all below,  
A heart whose love is innocent!

After he went down, Kaelyn replaced him and started reading

"To My Dear and Loving Husband" by Anne Bradstreet

If ever two were one, then surely we.  
If ever man were lov'd by wife, then thee.  
If ever wife was happy in a man,  
Compare with me, ye women, if you can.  
I prize thy love more than whole Mines of gold,  
Or all the riches that the East doth hold.  
My love is such that Rivers cannot quench,  
Nor ought but love from thee give recompense.  
Thy love is such I can in no way repay;  
The heavens reward thee manifold I pray.  
Then while we live, in love lets so persever,  
That when we live no more, we may live ever.

The priest stood up again and said "By the power vested in me by the Holly Catholic Church I now pronounce you husband and wife. This is followed by the first kiss of the newly married couple." Looking at Bane he said "you may now kiss the bride"

Bane smile at Brenda, the he kissed her with much of love.

"and now I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Jessup"

The crowd stood up and applauds them, they were still kissing until they heard the loud applaud. The face the guest and smiled to them and mouthing 'thank you'

the choir begun singing again this time it was 'I do' by 98 degrees

_All I am, all I'll be  
Everything in this world  
All that I'll ever need  
Is in your eyes  
Shining at me  
When you smile I can feel  
All my passion unfolding  
Your hand brushes mine  
And a thousand sensations  
Seduce me 'cause I_

_I do cherish you  
For the rest of my life  
You don't have to think twice  
I will love you still  
From the depths of my soul  
It's beyond my control  
I've waited so long to say this to you  
If you're asking do I love you this much  
I do_

_In my world, before you  
I lived outside my emotions  
Didn't know where I was going  
'Til that day I found you  
How you opened my life  
To a new paradise  
In a world torn by change  
Still with all of my heart  
'Til my dying day_

While they were singing the official photographer settled at the middle of the isle taking pictures of the newly wed, the usherettes lead the family first, to join the couple for picture taking, they had the Walsh's with the couple first, then the Walsh's with Val, they the also took pictures of the whole entourage, the couple with their godparents, and the parents of the gang, the couple with the original gang, with the whole gang, with the kids, with Nat and the peach pit crew, with roy and Brenda's friends from theater, all girls and all boys and lastly with everyone else inside the church.

The couple lead the recessional, they were showered with petals of roses along the way, when they got out of the church they faced their guest before entering their limousine. "thank you all see you at the reception, Bane said. Brenda let go of Bane's hand and went to hug her parents, she gave a quick hug to her two most bestfriend Donna and Val , she was about to return to Bane and Brandon stop her "stop there missy.. no hug for twin brother?" Brenda smiled and hugs her brother "I'm happy for you bren.." Brandon said "thank you Brandon.." she pull out of the hug and send flying kiss to everyone then went in to the limousine.

The guest started to disperse and heads to the reception area. Bane and Brenda's car were used by the gang from London.

* * *

**so what do you think guys? please review..i wanna hear it from you guys... thanks..**


	32. reception proper

**sorry for the late update... i've been busy on something...anyways here's the reception...i hope you like it...**

**and littlemissbad,brankel and bevfan90210 thanks for the reviews...much love**

* * *

**RECEPTION**

The place started to be filled by the guests, it was small but extravagant reception, the place was beautifully arranged still matching the motif of the wedding. The guests mingle with each other talking about how beautiful the wedding is and they all look at the exhibit that Mike and Michelle put up, it was pictures of Brenda and Bane since they first met up to these days.

When everyone was there and settled on their places, the emcee made the introduction of the newly weds "friends lets all welcome Mr. and Mrs Jessup.." the crowd applauded as Bane and Brenda made their way to their table.

"following our traditions, I would like to call the bestman and the maid of honor to offer the first toast for the newly wed" the emcee said, Brandon and Valerie up to the stage that was set up at the side of the venue, there are drums, piano and guitars set up at the stage too.

"I'm really honored to be the best man on my beloved twin sister's wedding. I wanna say thank you to Bane for choosing me, and I'm equally happy like all of us here for both of you, Brenda we've been together since birth, well that's pretty obvious huh?" Brandon said making the crowd laugh with him "I'm very happy that we became this close as we grew older, you never kept anything from me, you allowed me to be part of your life, all the ups and downs, I know I always play pranks and tease you since when were kids, but you never got mad at me, I want you to know that, that's just how I show my love for you sis…weird but yeah, I treat it like our ultimate bonding though I know I'm the only one who enjoys it.." he said laughing "whenever I see you crying bren, my heart breaks, and you know me when I'm angry or upset, I don't usually talk and I know you thought that I didn't care about you during those times when you're crying or shattered, no bren I cared… its just hard for me to look at you at those times… I love you bren..you're my sister and my bestfriend in this whole wide world…and best wishes to you…" Brandon said looking straight to Brenda's eye, he then turn to Bane "Bane, or should I say bro.." Brandon laugh a little "I never felt this safe for Brenda since you two got together, coz I know that you will never ever make anything that would hurt her on purpose, you have love her like we, her family loves her… I never felt so happy for my sister since you came in her life..you have taken care of her when were not around to do that, you gave her the life she deserves, you came to love us, her families and friends… I couldn't think of anybody else that would be that pure, kind and generous, you loves her unconditionally and as a brother I couldn't ask for anything for my baby sister… thank you Bane…thank you for simply loving my sister.. but dude..i'm still on the look out..one single tear from her eyes and your dead!!" Brandon said in a warning tone but laugh as he sees the crowd's reaction "I'm kidding…knowing bren? I wouldn't have to do it by myself.." Brenda squint at him, she can't believe Brandon would tease her like that in front of all of the people she love and cared about, but she thought that's very Brandon so she still smiled at him. "I love you both and may you have a wonderful years ahead of you.." he then pass the mic to Valerie

"like Brandon here, I'm also honored to be the maid of honor on my twin sister's wedding.. yeah the truth is we're triplets…separated at birth…" Valerie said jokingly "seriously, we may not have the same blood running in our bodies but in our hearts and in our minds, we're not just simply childhood bestfriends, we're sisters. Like Brandon I've known Brenda since birth and we did go through a lot together, first crush, first kiss, first heartbreak.. first everything.." Valerie said as she remembers their moments together. "when the Walsh family literally adopted me back in 1994, she wasn't here, she's in London already I knew back then that she were going through some difficulties, and it breaks my heart that were miles away… I wanted to be there for her..and thank god for telephones and internet we had a constant communication as if were seeing each other everyday of our freaking lives.." Val said laughing "I so love that girl…she's more than a sister to me…and you probably don't have the slices idea on how happy I am right now for her..brenda I just want you to know that you will always have me as your sister, biological or not who cares…I will always be here for you girl…and for your future family…thank you for everything you've done for me and for the wonderful memories…I love you sis…" Val said looking at Brenda, she then turn to look at Bane "Bane… Bane… Bane… well this is it you're stuck with my sis there…and there's no turning back now.. though I highly doubt it will ever cross your mind.." Val said letting a small laugh "brondon took the words out of my mouth.. I would've said same thing… her happiness is our happiness too so thank you Bane.. and I believe I don't have to warn you about breaking Brenda's heart do i?" Bane shook his head "thought so.. well congrats to you two have a blessed and wonderful years ahead of you with you future family..i love you both.."

Brandon and Valerie raised the glasses "to the newly weds, may they have the life that they both deserves…congrats to both of you.." Brandon said as the crowds toast for the couple. Before going back to their seat they went to the couple's table and hug and kiss them.

"thank you Brandon and Valerie, now its time for the bouquet and garter toss" the emcee announce Brenda and Bane went to the center facing the guests "may we invite the single ladies on the crowd.."

The usual joker Steve cheered the girls… "go girls get the bouquet.." he said particularly to Valerie, Kelly and Andrea. Erica went with, Shae, Kelly, Val, Andrea, gabby, Sarah, Ariane, 2 other girls from the table of Roy Randolph's table.

Before Brenda turn her back to the girls she smiled and said "ready girls?" the girls cheered, she then turn her back and toss her bouquet, she turned around to see who's gonna catch it and it landed in Val's arms, it was so fun seeing her single friends trying to catch the flower. "well who catched it? But the maid of honor of the bride…" the emcee announced as the crowd applaud, Valerie went to Brenda and hugs her, she step aside to let Bane get the garter on Brenda's legs, Brenda sat down while Bane knelt before her. "ok it's time for the garter toss" the emcee signaled Bane to go get the garter, Bane snaked his hands under Brenda's gown while giving Brenda's dirty looks to tease her. Brenda hits him at his chest and glared at him, he then pull out the garter and gave Brenda a kiss. "now it's the bachelor's turn..so come on guys.." Dylan, Brandon, Naj, Flynn, Rojin, joseph, Andy, few crew from the peach pit, Brenda's friends from theater and Mike went to the center. "ready guys.." Bane asked them, Brenda went to Val's side..they both want the same person to catch the garter—Joseph! Bane tossed the garter, Dylan and Brandon made sure that Joseph will catch it. And so he did, turning his face red he smiled at Valerie, who glared at Brandon and Dylan, Brenda elbowed her "hey smile.." Brenda whispered Val pushes the thoughts of Brandon and Dylan teasing her and smiled to Joseph who's technically her date, that day. Bane went to Brenda and Val "hey Val.. you look so hot together..go get your man.." Brenda said while Bane's wrapping his arms around Brenda's

"Valerie can now sit at the chair..and Joseph will put the garter on.." the emcee said, Val went to the chair and sit, joseph knelt down before her and shyly said "hi.." Val smiled at him, the crowd especially the gang were almost shouting at them, it's so obvious that they both like each other. Joseph started to put on the garter the boys were shouting "higher…" and they didn't even mind Val's glaring at them, Joseph look at Val's as if asking permission, to her surprise, she found herself nodding, Joseph went as high as Val allowed him. They both stand up and faced the crowd with the newly wed the gang shouted "kiss.. kiss.." Bane and Brenda of course didn't mind them, they kissed pretty passionately in front of everybody, again Joseph look at Valerie's as if his asking permission to kiss her, Valerie finally gave up she lean to kiss Joseph pretty passionately too, the applauds from the crowd grew louder making Brenda and Bane stop and they both saw vela and Joseph practically making out in front of everybody, they too cheered for them.

After a moment of 'making out' Val pull away from the kiss and smiled at Joseph. "well we hope to see you guys getting married on the near future…" the emcee said 'thank you guys, now.. we can all enjoy the food, while being serenaded by the freestyle!!" the emcee introduced the band, the crowd applauded.

Rachel, one of the vocalists of the band said "congratulation to you Bane and Brenda, and here are the perfect songs for a perfect love that you both have…enjoy eating guys..."

The repertoire includes:

Till I found you- freestyle

Just because- anita baker

All my life- America

Love move in mysterious ways- nina

Always- altantic star

Perfect combination- passage band

Thank god I found you- Mariah carey

For all f my life - MYMP

The guests along with Bane and Brenda were all enjoying the food and the good music. When everyone was about finishing their meal, the emcee stood up "the bride and the groom may now cut the cake" Brenda and Bane went to the cake stand, as one they cut the cake, place a small piece at a saucer then feed each other, they next get their wines and drink with their arms crisscrossed.

As the band finishes their set, the emcee went to the stage "now, can we call the parents of the bride for their message to the newly wed" Jim and Cyndi went up to the stage

"we both wrote this letter for you two, to our daughter Brenda and our son Bane, we were both happy that you found each other, you were truly a gift for each other from God above. As parents we could not asked anything else for our daughter Brenda since she has Bane now" Cyndi started "as a mother, the only thing I've always prayed to god is that He'll give my children the perfect partner in life just like I had Jim, we've been married for almost 28 years now and were still happy with each other, we sure had encounter a lot of problems along the way but neither of us gave up, I want you two to do the same, never gave up on each other, love each other as you love yourselves, always keep the fire of your love and never ever take each other for granted, be the strength of each other, one will listen while the other speaks, and always put god in the center of your relationship. " she handed Jim the paper

"as a father, I would never ever find a man that'll be good enough for my daughters" he said looking at Brenda and Val who smiled at him "they will be forever my baby girls, but this union is an exemption, when Brenda told us about her and Bane, I was so eager to meet this Bane guy that my daughter had been talking about over the phone almost non-stop. We were so busy that time that I couldn't leave my work, then I receive a call, it was from Bane asking me if it's ok to visit us in Hong Kong, coz he wanted to meet us, my heart soften, most of the guys are not that eager to meet his future in-laws, so they went to visit us, along with our other children, Brandon and Valerie, that was the first time that the whole family met Bane, I was expecting a nervous wreck guy in front of us, but he turned out to be calm and determined to get all of our approval, he showed us who really he is without pretensions, I was putting a strict parent act that time while inside of me knew that Brenda had found her slipper. Yeah you heard me right, I'm not gonna compare Bane into a slipper, but the love itself, you see most of us wears the most expensive shoes everyday to work, school or just going out, but when we get home and our feet is killing us, what do want to wear? Our most cheap yet most comfortable slippers. In our life, we will meet several people, some will become extra special to our hearts, some will never be forgotten, our first love will never ever be forgotten, high school flings to college commitments. I'm sure that Bane and Brenda had several relationships before each other, but in God's will, they both found their slippers with each other." He gave back the paper to Cyndi.

"as your parents, we could only wish you all the best in life, Brenda and Bane, and we promise you both that we'll always be here for you through every step of the way. Take care of each other and may god bless you both with all the blessings you guys deserves and we both love you…our daughter and our son.." Cyndi finished

Jim and Cyndi went to their table to give them hugs and kisses.

"that was a very deep and touching words from parents to their children… we now go to the first dance of the couple.. the newly wed will have their first dance as husband and wife with Hannah Zuckerman's angelic voice" Brenda applauded for Hannah along with the other guest, before standing up and going to the dance floor.

Hannah will sing "I could not asked for more" by Sarah Evans

Bane and Brenda were on the center of the dance floor, facing each other both had teary eyes, "I love you beauty…" "I love you too handsome…" were the only words ther both utter. The Hannah begun singing.

_Lying here with you  
Listening to the rain_

Brenda wrapped her arms around Bane's neck, while Bane pulled her closer to him closing any gaps between them, he rest her hand on Brenda's waist, deeply looking at each others eyes.

_Smile just to see the  
Smile upon your face_

Their family and friends watched them all happy for them.

_  
These are the moments  
I thank God that I'm alive_

Brenda sung with Hannah looking straight on Bane's eyes

_  
And these are the moments  
I'll remember all my life_

Bane sung with Hannah looking at Brenda's green eyes

_  
I've found all I've waited for  
And I could not ask for more_

Both of them sung the song for each other.

Looking in your eyes  
Seeing all I need  
Everything you are  
Is everything in me  
These are the moments  
I know heaven must exist  
And these are the moments  
I know all I need is this  
I've found all I've waited for, yeah  
And I could not ask for more

Brenda rest her head too Bane's chest, softly crying because of the song. Bane held her tighter.

I could not ask for more  
Than this time together

Brenda looks at Bane's eye as if saying the lines of the song, still had tears on her eyes.

_  
I could not ask for more  
Than this time with you_

Bane did the same thing.

_  
And every prayer  
Has been answered  
Every dream I've had come true  
Yeah, right here in this moment  
Is right where I'm meant to be  
Here with you here with me  
Yeah_

Brenda went back on resting her head on Bane's chest, Bane rest her head on Brenda's head, both enjoying each other warmth.

These are the moments  
I thank God that I'm alive  
And these are the moments  
I'll remember all my life  
I've found all I've waited for  
And I could not ask for more

They continue feeling the music while dancing slowly with each other's arms.

I could not ask for more  
Than this time together  
I could not ask for more  
Than this time with you  
And every prayer  
Has been answered  
Every dream I've had has come true  
Yeah, right here in this moment  
Is right where I'm meant to be

_Oh, here with you here with me  
_

Bane scoop Brenda's face "I could not asked for more Brenda… you're all I've waited for.."

_No, I could not ask for more  
Than this love you gave me  
Cause it's all I've waited for_

Brenda softly touch Bane's left cheek " right here in this moment, is right where I'm meant to be, here with you here with me… I could not asked for more"

_  
And I could not ask for more  
No, yeah  
No, I could not ask for more_

Bane lean down to kiss Brenda as Hannah finished the song. The crowd applauded not just to celebrate the first dance of the newly wed, but also for Hannah's excellent performance. Bane brushes Brenda's tears as they turn to face their family and friends. Jim went to the dance floor for the father-daughter dance. Bane respectfully stepped aside giving way to Jim.

The band started to play the music the band will be singing "isn't she lovely" by stevie wonder

Isn't she lovely  
Isn't she wonderful  
Isn't she precious

"I'm so proud of you Brenda.." Jim said while they were dancing "and I'm so proud to be your daughter too dad.." Brenda replied

Less than one minute old  
I never thought through love we'd be  
Making one as lovely as she  
But isn't she lovely made from love

"thanks for everything dad.. I'm everything I am now because of you… and mom" Brenda said

Isn't she pretty  
Truly the angel's best  
Boy, I'm so happy  
We have been heaven blessed  
I can't believe what God has done  
Through us he's given life to one

"your mom and I were the most happiest parents in the world Brenda…remember that..you and your brother along with Val, you three gave us so much joy and pride.."

But isn't she lovely made from love  
Isn't she lovely  
Life and love are the same  
Life is Aisha

Brenda and Jim enjoyed their time together… both enjoying the music and their dancing.

The meaning of her name  
Londie, it could have not been done  
Without you who conceived the one  
That's so very lovely made from love

"I love you daddy.." "I love you more baby…" Jim kissed Brenda on her cheek and on her hand. Then Brandon came up, Brenda look confused, she didn't know that Brandon would dance with her.

"this next number were requested by Brandon, Steve, David and Dylan to be in the program, they were the four best buddies of the bride since they were in high school" the emcee said

"Brandon you're nuts.." Brenda said before the music played "hey you think we will just sit there and not be part of your little program?" Brandon replied

Then the band started to play "through the years" by Kenny Rogers

Brandon close the gap between him and his sister, though he didn't really like dancing, this is something he could do for her sister "hey bren… i'm happy for you.. really happy.." Brandon said "I know Brandon…and thank your for everything…" Brenda replied

_I can't remember when you weren't there  
When I didn't care for anyone but you  
I swear we've been through everything there is  
Can't imagine anything we've missed  
Can't imagine anything the two of us can't do  
Through the years, you've never let me down  
You turned my life around, the sweetest days I've found  
I've found with you ..._

"I love you bren, I'll always be here for you…" Brandon said "I love you too Brandon…and I'll always be here for you too…big bro.." Brenda said laughing, brondon kissed her and hug her before Steve came, Brandon gave way for Steve.

"hey there pretty lady.,." Steve said lovingly "thanks for this Steve…you guys were so sweet…" Brenda said "and you deserved all of this Brenda…believe me…" Steve said smiling

_Through the years  
I've never been afraid, I've loved the life we've made  
And I'm so glad I've stayed, right here with you  
Through the years_

_I can't remember what I used to do  
Who I trusted, who I listened to before  
I swear you taught me everything I know  
Can't imagine needing someone so  
But through the years it seems to me  
I need you more and more_

"I love you bren..were always here for you.." Steve said "I love you too Steve..and thanks for everything else.." Brenda said, Steve hugs and kisses Brenda then David came next

"David…" Brenda said all smiling to him "hey there Brenda..so wanna groove?" David asked jokingly, they were dancing partners since high school "I think we really can't do our moves with this kind of song David.." Brenda said laughing.

_Through the years, through all the good and bad  
I know how much we had, I've always been so glad  
To be with you ... Through the years  
It's better every day, you've kissed my tears away  
As long as it's okay, I'll stay with you  
Through the years_

"I love yah bren… and best wishes.." David said "I love yah too David..and thanks for everything.." David kissed Brenda, then Dylan came, it was interlude part of the song, they both stare at each other, they seem to understand each other without saying a single word.

Brenda smiled at him and tops her sides with her hands, Dylan imitates her action, she knew she's nervous. "hey Mrs. Jessup.." Dylan said "hey same old McKay…" Brenda said laughing, Brenda awkwardly put her arms around Dylan's neck, "hey relax.. you're married now it's not like we can still be together… I think it's kinda too late…" Dylan said half jokingly, Brenda pokes him at his chest "not funny McKay.." "listen to the song Brenda…its perfectly written for us…for our friendship.." Brenda felt relax this time, she rest her head to Dylan's shoulder.

_Through the years, when everything went wrong  
Together we were strong, I know that I belong  
Right here with you ... Through the years  
I never had a doubt, we'd always work things out  
I've learned what life's about, by loving you  
Through the years_

"thanks for everything bren… you've always been there for me through the years, not just for me but for Erica, for my mom, and for the whole gang…" Dylan said "I love you all Dylan, you've become part of my system that I think… no… I know I couldn't live without…" Brenda said "and that's why we all love you so dearly Brenda…because you have the purest and the kindest heart…" Dylan said

_Through the years, you've never let me down  
You've turned my life around, the sweetest days I've found  
I've found with you ... Through the years  
It's better every day, you've kissed my tears away  
As long as it's okay, I'll stay with you  
Through the years..._

"I love you bren.." Dylan said seriously but Brenda couldn't help but to laugh "hey I'm serious here…" this time both of them were laughing, "I know..and I love you too McKay..no matter what…" she said still laughing, Dylan kissed her at both of her cheek, then he holds her both hand and kiss it.. he escorted Brenda to their table, when they reach their table he shook hands with Bane casually.

"surprised?" Bane asked Brenda as she sit beside him

"yeah… guys were crazy…" Brenda said drinking water

"now we've come to the end of our little program for Mr. and Mrs. Jessup, lets all give them a round of applause as they give their heartfelt gratitude to all of us who made their wedding day extra special.."

The crowd applauded as they walk to the stage. Bane went first "we both first would to thank Mike and Michelle for this wonderful wedding, we couldn't have done it without you guys, your staffs and crew, your vendors and everyone involved in the preparation, thank you all.." Bane said, earning applause from their guest

"we would like to extend our deepest gratitude to our family… my grandparents who's always been there for me since I was a kid, my twin brother and his fiancée for the undying support and love, my twin sister Val for the unconditional love and for just being there whenever we need her, to Bane's cousin Migz and his wife Kaelyn, for taking their time to celebrate with us here, and for all the love they've shared with us. And lastly to my beloved parents, we couldn't put our appreciations into perfect words but mom, dad thank you…thank you for everything else… we all love you guys.. from our heart to your's thank you…" Brenda said

"and of course we would like to say thank you to the gang that has always been and always will be part of our lives thank you so much guys…" Bane continued looking at their friends "and to their parents that acted like a second parents to Brenda since high school, thank you… and I hope we can all get to know each other better in the days to come…" Bane said

"to my little angels, Alyssa, Maddy, and Bea I love you guys… to Hannah a special thanks to you honey.. thank you for the wonderfully rendered song earlier, I'll be forever grateful to you honey…Erica, who's like my baby sister, thanks for the undying love squirt…and we both loves you to death pumpkin…." Brenda said laughing she knew Erica hates being called in child's pet name. "to Nat and the crew… we all grew up with you guys thanks for the never ending mega burger… Nat you've always been like a father to all of us.. thanks for loving us…and we both love you too…" Nat send flying kiss to Brenda. "and to my unexpected guests, roy and my theater family, they've been with me since I started, supporting me in all my endeavors making sure that I always get the lead role.." Brenda said laughing "thank you for coming guys…I hope to work again with all of you soon.."

"and to everybody here, we both appreciates all the love you gave us, all of you has been telling us that you're very happy for us, but we give it back to all of you…we were happy to have a family, friends like all of you…thank you very much… and to god for making all this possible thank you.." Bane finishes their acknowledgements.

"thank you all for coordinating with us, this wedding wouldn't be successful without all of you… and now the real party can begin.." the emcee said, with that, the lights changed into darker shade, the waiters and waitresses arranged the place into a cocktail party…the band started to play music..

* * *

**so what do you think guys? please review...thanks...**


	33. real party begins

**as requested by littlemissbad...here's another chapter...but this will be the last FOR this day...i have to finish the next chapter so you will have to be patient jaq...LOL...**

* * *

Brenda and Bane went to change to more casual dress that Donna prepared for the party, Brenda still wearing blue dress, but this time it falls just before her knee, she pulled her hair into pony tail. When they got back everyone were already having fun, this is the only time the couple could really talk to their guests. They first went to pay respect to Brenda's grandparents, then to the parents of her friends, to Nat and to Roy..

"hey you there.." Roy greeted her

"hey sorry I didn't come to you earlier… have you guys enjoyed yourselves?" Brenda asked

"yeah don't worry we understood and congrats Brenda… were so very happy for you and we missed you in theater.." Roy said as he shook hands with Bane

"thanks roy.." Bane said

"don't mind us here Brenda go and check on your guests… were fine.. and besides drinks were being served now…" roy said laughing

"thanks roy..see yah around.." Brenda said

The next went to Joseph and Val who looks like having a deep conversation

"hey is this a private party?" Brenda asked

"don't be silly Brenda… Joseph this is Bane.. i believe you two hadn't been introduce properly.."

"yeah we haven't…congrats man.." Joseph said shaking hands with Bane

Brenda lazily sit down besides Val and lean on her "god I feel so tired…" Brenda said hoping that Bane didn't hear her

"you ok bren?" Val said whispering

"yeah…I just felt a little tired…but I'm ok.." Brenda said luckily Bane and Joseph were caught up in their own conversation.

Jim, Cyndi, their parents along with the other parents including Nat were also having their own little party… they all been talking about the kids and their fondest memories of them during high school.

Little did they all know Donna and David prepared a little program for the newly weds.

"hi guys…see you're enjoying yourselves… but can I get you're attention please?" the emcee said everyone stopped talking and pay attention

"thank you.. Brenda's bestfriend Donna and her husband David were apparently school DJ's during their high school and college days… so they'll be taking over from here" Donna and David came in

"hi guys…" Donna said,kinda nervous

"hey don't tell me you're nervous?" David asked his wife

"I'm not!! Its just that we haven't done this for ages.. but for my bestfriend Brenda I'll do this once again…" Donna said looking at Brenda

"actually Brenda. Bane this wasn't our idea..it was Valerie's.. she thought about it a week ago..and we all gladly agree.." David said

Brenda looked at vals "why you…" Brenda said squinting her eyes

"hey its my surprise…so just enjoy it.."

"so what were doing is that Brenda and Bane's friends will perform something anything that they can… whoever want to perform...no one in particular...I know this is very high school… but please bear with us.." Donna said

"and besides high school played a key part to us, including the bride because that's where we all started to be friends…" David said

"so for the first number.. since it was her idea…she'll go first.. come on up Val.."

The guests applauded "hi guys..good evening.. well for what I prepared, I'll be needing Bane and Brenda here.." Val said calling the couple up on stage, meanwhile somebody from the crew put up 2 more chairs at the stage.

"so see Brenda and I here were almost twins as what we told you earlier.. so I probably know this girl than anybody else here.." she said looking at the guests then she saw Dylan and Brandon "or should I say I'm one of those who really knew here.."

This time a crew gave acoustic guitar to Bane.. Val went and whispered something to Bane's ears, who nodded in return, Brenda look at them curiously having no idea on what's going on, then Val; handed her a piece of paper "that's what were gonna sing…I know you know that so don't act blonde ok?" Val said covering her microphone

Brenda look at the paper and smile its one of her favorite contemporary song. "ok…here goes nothing" Brenda said giving everyone a not-so-sure smile

Bane started to play the guitar, Valerie and Brenda were gonna sing "umbrella" by mandy moore

Brenda and Val sighs as they heard Bane's music, they look at each other and smiled.

_Val: You had my heart  
And we'll never be worlds apart  
Maybe in magazines  
But you'll still be my star_

_Brenda: Baby cause in the Dark  
You can see shiny Cars  
That's when you need me there  
With you I'll always share  
Because... _

_Both: When the sun shines  
We'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be your friend  
Took an oath  
I'mma stick it out 'till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Told you we still have each other  
You can stand under my Umbrella  
You can stand under my Umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella eh eh) _

_Brenda: These fancy things,  
Will never come in between  
You're my entity  
Here for Infinity_

_Val: When the war has took it's part  
When the world has dealt it's cards  
If the hand is hard  
Together we'll mend your heart  
Because... _

_Both (till fade): When the sun shines  
We'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be your friend  
Took an oath  
I'mma stick it out 'till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Told you we still have each other  
You can stand under my Umbrella _

_You can stand under my Umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella _

_You can run into my Arms  
That's okay don't be alarmed  
(Come into Me)  
(There's no distance in between our love)  
Gonna let the rain pour  
I'll be all you need and more ooohh  
Because... _

_When the sun shines  
We'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be your friend  
Took an oath  
I'mma stick it out 'till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Told you we still have each other  
You can stand under my Umbrella  
You can stand under my Umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh) _

_It's raining  
Ooo baby it's raining (raining)  
Baby come into me  
Come into me  
It's raining  
Ooo baby it's raining  
Come into me  
Come into me_

Their families and friends applauded at their number, it was beautiful, their voice compliments each other and Bane did really great too.

"well… thank you guys…" Brenda said "and thank you…" she said hugging Val

"no worries… anything for yah sis.." Val said

"wow isn't that beautiful?" Donna asked

"yeah…you three did great.." David agreed

"so now what?" Donna asked David

"I think Hannah and Erica prepared something for Brenda and Bane…" David said

Hannah and Erica stood up as their family and friends applauded.

"yeah were gonna do a song that perfectly fits our relationship with Brenda and BAne its called "keep holding on" by avril lavigne"

The band started to play the song, as Erica and Hannah sang they all listen, as they probably have the most angelic voice one can have. Bane and Brenda remained at the stage the crew gave their seats, they were enjoying the good music since they were both music lover. When the song ended, Erica and Hannah went to hug Brenda and Bane.

"nicely done sweetie.." Donna complimented them "we'll cut this little program and continue the party..we'll be back later…I think my husband here wanted to dance for the bride and the groom.." Donna teased David

"hmmm lets see…" David replied, the mic was cut off and the lights went back to the 'disco' mode Bane and Brenda went down the stage and headed to where their parents are.

"hey mom…are still feeling dizzy?" Brenda asked

Cyndi tried to hide it from Brenda but she couldn't help it "yeah a little.."

"oh god mom…we have to bring you to the hospital.." Brenda said panicking

"Brenda calm down, she just developed migraine, that's it nothing severe…and I promise I'll bring here to the hospital first thing tomorrow…" Jim said

"so are you going home now?" Brenda asked

"yeah your grandparents needed to rest too" Jim said

Brenda nodded, she went to hug her grandparents and her parents as they all said goodbyes to each other.

"we'll be ok honey…you kids enjoy the party…" Jim said looking to everyone

brenda nodded, after few songs, everyone except the gang, and her theater friends left also, they said that they will let the 'younger' people enjoy the party and they have to take care of the kids too, Brenda and Bane understood them and beside its was pretty late already.

David went to the mic and said "so guys…I think this where the REAL party begins…" the music grew louder as they all dance. Valerie and Joseph became inseparable after the bouquet and garter toss ceremony. Andy and Erica were enjoying their selves too, even the gang from London and Brenda's friend from theater were all having fun… she felt happy too singing all her friends having fun.

Repertoire

Can I get you Number- Mariah carey

Pop your collar- nelly

Smack that- aakon

Sexy back- Justin timberlake

Ever after- bonnie bailey

I got it from my mama- fergie

Crank dat- soulja boys

When crank dat was played, David searched for Brenda "hey bren..i think that's our groove what do you say?"

"bring it on!!"Brenda said

David went to the DJ and requested to play back crank dat for them. The group formed a circle making David and Brenda at the center. 4 people from the theater group knew the dance so they danced with Brenda and David the group cheered for them, the song was so danceable that they found themselves doing Brenda and David's steps. After that very tiring hip hop dance number they all sat down and had drinks, they all thought that the night was perfect, a very solemn ceremony, a heartfelt reception and a wild party!!

"Erica I think you had enough.." Andy said as he saw Erica was about to get another drink, Dylan heard it and smiled

"he's right Erica.." Dylan added

"ok fine…I'll stop…" Erica said, the truth is she still wanna drink, her tolerance for alcohol would probably keep her all night long, but she knew better than to argue with her own boyfriend and her big brother.

Andy smile as he knew Dylan knew that he has all the right intentions for her baby sisters.

Roy went to Brenda "hey there my favorite actress… I hate to say this but we kinda needed to go now…" Roy said

"aww… really? So what are you guys up to now?" Brenda said

"we kinda have a flight back to new york in two hours.." roy said

"what? Are you guys telling me that you all got a roundtrip ticket just for my wedding?" Brenda asked

"not just any wedding… your wedding…and it's all worth it…we all had fun…" roy answered "and I have this 3 plays specially written for you the producer said he could wait forever for you to be available…so that's all yours.." he hander her 3 scripts

"thank you roy… thanks for all the help…" Brenda said hugging him

"anything for my favorite actress… now we need to go…I'll see you soon Brenda… bye…" he waves goodbye to the gang and shook hands with Bane. she went to hug everyone and Bane did the same. When her friends left she turned to her remaining friends "so all tired now?" she asked them, but its obvious that they are all exhausted.

"I say we cut this party off and head home.." Steve said

"so how are we all gonna go home?" Erica said

"you guys can take the bridal car…I'll tell mike…" Brenda started but she earned glares from Dylan and Bane "I mean michelle to let the driver know, so since parents and grandparents are home, you three should stay with us" pointing to Brandon, Shae, and Valerie

" no Brandon and Shae will stay with us…" Kelly said

"Andrea and Hannah will stay with us…" Janet said

"Val and Joseph here will stay with us.." Donna said

"and we'll all take cabs… we can manage it…" Kaelyn said

Brenda eyed her girl friends " so you had planned al this?" she asked

"actually I planned it Brenda… I think you need a break here… we'll all go home, don't worry about us…and we'll see you maybe dinner tomorrow?" Brandon said putting his arm around Brenda's shoulder.

"are you guys sure?" Brenda asked them again

"positive" they replied

"so I guess I'll see you all tomorrow…and guys thank you so much…" Brenda said

"nah…don't mention it best.." Donna said hugging Brenda "go get some rest…we'll take care everything here.."

Brenda then hugs and kisses her friends one by one saying thank you for everything else. Bane shook hands with the guys. And then they head home with mixed feelings of tiredness and happiness.

* * *

**thanks for the reviews...i think i'll have one last chapter after this...so thank you all for tuning in...much love..**


	34. see yah soon guys

**so i came to the end...but dont be sad guys...im doing the sequel as you read this...LOL... just have to be patient for a while then i'll start uploading.. please read the sequel guys and i promise you that you'll enjoy it like you enjoyed this one...its gonna be called _"brenda years goes on and on"_**

**littlemissbad-thanks for everything hun...you keep me inspired...love lots...**

**brakel- i love val..that's why you read more about her...ive nothing against kelly though..its just the wasy my story goes..i promise to have more kelly in the sequel..i kinda have a good story line for her.**

**bev90210fan-hi hun...so ive reach the end huh? thanks for sticking around..and see yah at the forum**

**jaime- yeah sorry about that..thanks for pointing out..**

**to all my readers thank you so much...keep reading my future stories guys...**

* * *

When Bane and Brenda came home, Bane carry Brenda to bed "hey you don't have to do this…I know you're tired.." Brenda said when Bane scooped her

"who's tired here? Are you tired?" Bane said smirking, Brenda shook her head "see nobody's tired so let's do the traditions…" they were on their way to the stairs

"what traditions who have in mind hubby?" Brenda joked

"you know the carrying the wife to bed on their first night… and having all night just for the newly weds…" Bane said

"yeah right as if we never had our nights together…"

"and from what I remember wifey you enjoyed most on our nights…" Bane said as they entered their room.

"Yeah… and I think I'll be enjoying it forever…" Brenda trailed off as Bane gently place her on the bed, and started kissing her.

The next day, the newly wed couple let themselves sleep until afternoon. They were both tired from all the happenings yesterday especially their last activity. Brenda woke up first, she woke up smiling as the events from yesterday started to recall on her mind, she looked down on her finger and saw her wedding ring, her smile grew bigger when she glanced over the person on her side, she reached for Bane's hair and caress it, placing soft kisses on his cheek and forehead. Bane stirred, and gently open his eyes "good morning wifey…" he said kissing Brenda on her lips

"and good morning to you too hubby…" she too kissed Bane "still sleepy?"

"nope, I think we've have enough sleep…" Bane said laughing

"I'm hungry hubby…" Brenda said in her baby voice

Bane attentively get up and faced Brenda, "what do you want wifey..why didn't you wake me up earlier?"

"whoa…calm down Bane… I'm ok..i just felt hungry now… and I think I want your sandwich.."

"ok..i'll get you your food..dont moved an inch..i'll be right back.." Bane said then he quickly kissed brenda then storms out of the room.

Brenda smiled at him, she couldn't believe she's married now, and not to just anybody but to the most perfect man she knew. She laid again and waited for Bane. when Bane returned, he saw Brenda sleeping, he smiled he too couldn't believed that he married the most perfect girl in his eyes. he put the tray on the bedside table and gently tuck Brenda in, but Brenda wasn't sleeping, she just closed her eyes remembering the events yesterday. "I thought you're sleeping.." Bane said

"nope..like you said we had enough…" Brenda said as she sat down

"ok.. here's your food.." Bane placed the tray on the bed

"thanks honey…" Brenda said kissing Bane then they both ate there.

After eating they both took shower and went down. Brenda checked their messages.

"_brenda…we have to go now…and don't worry we understood, we know you're tired from yesterday and we don't want to disturbed you honey, we love you both and we'll see you soon darling... and Bane…take care of our granddaughter"_

"aww…why didn't they wait for us…I wanted to talk to grandpa…" Brenda said smiling

"it's ok hon… we could always visit them whenever you want…" Bane said

"_hey bren.. I had your gifts delivered at the casa Walsh…I know you'll be asleep probably the whole day…so just pick it up there… I took care of everything at the party last night don't worry…"_

"always dependable Donna…" Brenda smiled

"_hey honey, you father and I went to the hospital…don't worry I'm ok..the doctor said I have migraine but nothing serious, he gave me medication and asked me to have all the rest I can get…and that's why your father booked us for tomorrow morning's flight back home.I love you…"_

"oh thank god she's ok…I was worried sick…" Brenda said

"_hey sis!! Wake up!! Its almost noon!!"_

Bane and Brenda laughed as they hear Brandon's voice obviously teasing Brenda again. "do you think my brother's ever gonna change?" Brenda asked Bane

"don't ask me he's your brother…" Bane said "we still have 3 hours…before dinner.."

"_hey bren still sleeping I see… well I just wanna tell you a big thanks…I'm so happy last night…really… really happy…can't wait to tell you all the details…see yah…and oh hi Bane!!"_

"oh I bet she's happy…" Brenda said rolling her eyes, it was Val and she knew she's talking about Joseph

"_Bane..we'll go out.. Dylan and Kelly will show us around…don't worry about us… see you guys tomorrow?"_

Brenda and Bane looked at each other,they were happy to hear from Migz, "well let them enjoy Beverly hills…" Bane said

"_Brenda!! Its 2 in the afternoon already!!"_

"aggghhh I'm gonna kill my brother.." Brenda said laughing

And they heard a beep sound signaling that they don't have any message left, "so what do want to do?" Bane said

"well..i wanna go to the house and see mom, I'm still worried…" Brenda said

"ok..come on lets get ready.." Bane said

They went upstairs and get ready, they pull up in front of casa Walsh around 7.

"hey you…" Val greeted then as they entered the kitchen, her whole family were having dinner

"come on honey…join us…" Cyndi said

"so nice to see you up Brenda…" Brandon teased

Brenda rolled her eyes "mom…are you sure you're ok?" Brenda asked

"yeah honey…I'm sure…don't worry its bad for your baby.." Cyndi said

"don't worry honey, I'll take care of your mom, just like I always.." Jim said

Brenda nodded as they joined her family at the table. After eating and talking about the wedding and all that happened yesterday, Brenda felt tired again "hey honey are you ok?" Cyndi asked

"yeah I just felt tired mommy.." Brenda said

"well you have to go home now and get some rest..we'll be fine here.." Jim said

"oh I'll miss you both.." Brenda said hugging her parents

"we too bren… and call if anything happens.." cyndi said

"get well cyndi…and don't worry about Brenda and the baby I'll take extra care of them" Bane said hugging his mother-in-law

"I know Bane..and I'm not worried" Cyndi said

"I'll drive your stuffs with you guys…" Val said pertaining to the gifts

"oh yeah sure..thanks Val…" Bane said

Bane, Brandon, Shae and Val all loaded the stuffs in Bane's and Val's car, then they head off. Brenda went straight to their room while Bane and Val took care of the gifts.

The next day is still the same, Brenda and Bane stayed at home, they fixed the attic and unload the boxes that came from London. valerie stop by in the afternoon, she and brenda talked about Joseph, brenda was so happy for Val and so as Val she's happy to find Joseph. Brandon and Shae will be leaving on Sunday too, so they all agreed to meet at the beach Saturday morning, to have the surfing 'challenge' that Brenda and Dylan wanted.

Saturday morning came, most of the town's people were asleep since its weekend, but the gang were all heading at the beach. They almost came there at the same time.

"hey bren you ready?" Dylan asked

"bring it on McKay.." Brenda replied

Kaelyn, Migz, Sarah, Brenda, Dylan, and Bane went surfing while all the others went swimming.

"hey look at Brenda.." Donna said as she saw Brenda and Dylan 'competing'

"wow she really learned how to surf…" David said

"you know how she is when she sets her mind…" Brandon said smiling

They all continued to swim and to surf, they were all having fun, and enjoying the sun.

"so what do you think of me Dylan?" Brenda asked

"hmmmm close to being good I guess…" Dylan said

"why don't you admit that I'm that good mckay?" Brenda asked

"ok…ok… I don't wanna upset pregnant woman here…so bren… you're fantastic surfer…" Dylan said teasing Brenda then run off to where the others are.

Bane and the others laughed "hey not funny guys…" Brenda said looking at them

"you two were cute teasing each other like that.." Kaelyn said

"yeah and I think it'll never stop…Brandon and Dylan were both crazy that's why they're bestfriends.." Brenda said

They continue walking until they reach the others, Dylan obviously told Brandon about what happened as they were laughing when Brenda and the others came.

"so did you enjoyed you're stay here guys?" Andrea asked Gabby

"yeah..i liked it here..and who knows we might visit this two often…" gabs said looking at bane and brenda

"and thank you guys for being so nice to us.." naj said looking at everyone

"nah..any friends of Brenda and Bane are our friends too.." Donna said

"so who's up to breakfast at Nat's?" Bane said "and my treat.."

"yay!!" the gang replied they all headed to change and went to the peach pit.

After they all ate their breakfast, they all said their goodbyes. And Bane insisted that they all meet at the house for dinner, and they all agreed.

Meanwhile, Bane and Brenda prepared for the dinner, that's the last thing they will do as a group, because they know after this weekend everything will be back to normal. Joseph, Val, Shae and Brandon went with Brenda and Bane since they have nothing to do at home and also to help them prepare. The guys from London went back to the hotel to pack everything else, for their flight tomorrow morning.

The guys slowly showed up at Brenda's place, they were at the back, Bane and Brandon were doing the barbeque, while the girls set the table.

"so I guess this is it…" Brandon said as they all settled at the table

"yeah…so sad to think that we'll be back to our daily routines…" Donna said

"but we had fun for the last month…and we can always do it some other time…" Bane said trying to cheer everyone

"I'm gonna miss you guys…" Brenda said looking at their friends from London

"and were gonna miss you and Bane too Brenda…" Sarah said

"visit us whenever you have time…" Kaelyn said

Brenda and Bane smiled "of course…I love that place…" Brenda said

"and we wanna say thank you again to you guys…thanks for everything else…" gabby said looking at the Beverly gang

The gang smiled at them and nodded, "come on guys…this isn't goodbye..its more like see yah soon guys… and I think we've learned that distance will never break a friendship that is so strong like ours…so come chill up…and let's eat now before the food gets cold.." Dylan said

The gang looks at him, not believing that he would say something like that, but they all nodded as they all knew he was right. They all continue eating and talking but not about goodbyes, Brandon and Dylan kept on teasing Val on Joseph, Val kept on giving them glares but they remained unaffected.

Brenda suddenly felt sick and runs inside the house, to their surprise Kelly went immediately after her, Val and Donna looked at each other and smiled. Few moments after, Brenda and Kelly came back.

"hey…beauty you ok?" Bane asked

"yeah..i guess our child here doesn't like garlic…" Brenda said putting her hands on her tummy

"a very choosy kid we have.." Bane said hugging Brenda

As they all clean their mess, they continue talking as if not wanting to end the night. "hey we better go…" Migz said

Bane turned around to him " thanks for everything Migz..take care and I'll see you soon.." he gave him a brotherly hug

They all kissed and hugged to say goodbye to their new found friends. "and don't worry about tomorrow, we'll take cabs…we'll be fine.." Kaelyn said. Bane and David drives them to the hotel.

The gang continue talking while waiting for Bane and David to return from the hotel, when they came, they joined the others at the living room. "you know what…I just realized it'll be 10 years since we graduated from west bev next year… maybe we should organize a reunion…" Kelly said

"you bet Kel… I would'nt let our 10 year pass without reunion…I wanna see all of our friends from higschool.." Steve said

"as if we had lots…we were kinda aloof back then.." Andrea said laughing

"yeah..i realized that too, after we all got together, we never really hangout with others…" Brenda said

"so Brenda…" Brandon started "we'll be back in time for your delivery…"

"thanks Brandon…" Brenda said

"so I guess this is it?" Donna asked

"yeah but like what Dylan said…this is just a 'see you soon' moment..not really goodbye.. and guys I wanna thank you all for taking your time out for us.. I know I messed up your you schedules for the last month….but now everything's ok so I guess we could all go back to our daily lives…" Brenda said "and…but we have to promise each other that we'll all keep in touch no matter what…"

"promise.." the gang echoed

As the night gets deep, the gang started to drift away, they all headed to their homes, wearing the biggest and most genuine smile they have since high school. Val took Brandon and Shae to the airport the next morning. She doesn't have work, but Joseph will stop by later since she's back on being alone at the Casa Walsh.

* * *

**so there's the ending of my first story...i hope you liked it guys and remember to read the sequel... thanks for the wonderful reviews guys...**

**much love,**

**charmingbrenda**


End file.
